7 of the Heart
by Big K Studios
Summary: All new chapters of 7 of the Heart, This fic was made possible by all the authors that helped Utada, Avalon, Raithu, Kuro, Kiako, Thunda and Betha.FINALLY COMPLETE this be da stuff peoples been waitin for
1. Prologue HS

7 of the Heart 

By: Firagamaster

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Square or Namco's characters

Thank YOU SO VERY MUCH these people!

YunaStrife (Utada)

Elric the White Wolf (Raithu)

Kiako Ornitier (Kiako)

Kuro Suaku (Kuro)

Shine-Avalon (Avalon)

Prologue

_There we were sitting around a campfire like old friends, the only thing that could be heard was the cackling of the balanced fire. Hi, I'm Fira a master of the keyblade and a fanfic author… I've written multiple stories on that site Haha that's funny ain't it? Master of the keyblade. Yea, yea I know it sounds weird but this is no joke. I truly am a keyblade master, atleast in this crazed world I am. I hold and gaze upon the keyblade as I speak these words. I'm only one of the seven authors in this fic, yea I know your probably thinking what there's more of you wackos! Yea as a matter o factly there are, Utada, Raithu, Avalon, Kuro, an Kiako. I kinda blame myself for them being here in the first place I'm the one carrying the most burden here. For if anything happens to them it'll be my fault. _

_How I came to wield such an unrealistic blade, come to meet 7 author's that live across the earth and see a completely different world where things you'd never thought possible existed?_

_I dunno, hey I'm just a 16 year old author, who is searching for a way home I don't have all of the secrets to life. _

_But I can tell you how it all started. Interested?_

_Well if your still reading then I guess so right? _

Location: Fira's House, Tallahassee, Florida

Time: 12:45am

Narrator: Fira

Today started out normal enough. 

I woke up outta bed with the help of my annoying alarm clock, ya know the digital ones that go BEEP BEEP BEEP I swear it's enough to wake up an elephant. To turn it off I would pick up my dumbbell and bam the darn thing until it cuts off. After doing so I lazily got out of bed and walked over to my window, it was Saturday no need at all to rush things. I opened the blinds pouring light into my room to reveal My Entire Dragon Ball Z, Final Fantasy and football posters. Right along with my TV, bed with spiderman sheets, dresser, mirror and computer. I walked over to my radio and cut it on to listen to rapping of Twista and Kanya West's song Slow Jamz.

I bobbed my head to the beat as I walked over to my desk and sat down to the computer. The computer was on but the monitor was off. I pressed the little button and monitor cut on, Dell's are so cool.

" Hey Fira! Fira are you awake?" My mom called from downstairs.

" Yea MOM!" I shouted as leaned back to the beat of the music.

" Well come on down I have something for ya" She replied. Right then I jumped up from my seat and dashed through my door. Downstairs, through the kitchen and into the den where my mom was sitting going through some business papers.

" Yea?" I asked.

" Here this came for you in the mail" She handed me a box about the size of a Playstation 2 disk case.

"Hey it's probably that Kingdom Hearts Final Mix I ordered on the Internet." I said taking the disk from her and opening it. On the cover was in bold letters RPG MAKER.

" What the…" As I gazed upon the word "maker" a lot o thought went through my mind. What the hell's an RPG maker?

_Right now I'm starting to regret the curiosity I have._

I took the packet upstairs and into my room. I then closed my door and sat down at my desk, I opened the case to review a folded up piece of notebook paper. On the piece of paper was a note it read:

"Tired of RPG's that don't produce the proper challenge? Make one of your own with twice the intensity and twice the damage with an RPG maker!"

I rolled over on my desk chair over to my radio. I cut it off then rolled over to my computer and popped the disk in. On the front screen came up a window that had RPG Maker 0 on it. I clicked on the word start, with that various windows came up. I clicked on Character's on the characters list was awhole bunch of characters from FF7 to X2, Tales of Symphonia, Xenosaga, Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z and Legend of Dragoon. When I saw this, my mouth dropped completely. I then referred to the note again and went over the words " MAKE YOUR OWN!"

A wide grin grew amongst my face as I saw this. The only thing wrong in the picture was the graphics, it looked as if everything was on gameboy. But none the less it had Cloud in it. And any RPG with Cloud Strife in it is the RPG for me.

After about an hour of tinkering with the status I got the feel for this RPG maker. I was going through windows preparing items and the battle systems. IT was very compelling but hey what can I say? I'm a compelled guy! Why I'm at this little story why not let you guys in on what I was doing.

Battling/ Card Use

In the fights, like Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, the entire thing is based on Cards, there are five different types of cards, Magic Cards (Blue), Attack Physical Cards (Red), Summon Cards(Green), Dark Cards(Black) and Key Cards(Gold).

Using a weapon without a card is useless, your weapon would pass right through your opponent like a ghost through a wall. Using these special cards is how you attack, you must fuse your Card with your weapon to execute an attack. But once you used that attack or even swing it once at your opponent the card disappears thus you must pull another card from your deck.

Example: My weapon of choice is the keyblade (Kingdom Key) for instance. A Heartless shows up and attacks me, it tries to hit me but I jump back dodging the blow. I run up to the heartless and attacks but the keyblade does 0 damage to the heartless. Heartless tries to strike me back but his claw goes right through me.

(See no effect cards control everything in this world, now this is how attacking goes)

Example: I pull out a card and slap the card onto the Keyblade, the card disappears and the keyblade starts to glow with a thin lining of blue aura on it.

(The card is fused with the keyblade now the keyblade isn't ghosted anymore)

Example: I run up to the heartless and attack it once, the heartless with a card attached to it's body takes the hit and counters back. After the card pops off of the keyblade and disappears and Keyblade looses it's aura.

(Don't worry about the card that disappears they reappear when your deck goes on Empty)

Got all of that… Using the Summon cards, Magic cards and Dark cards are exactly the same. With alittle differences, Just press on the Summon Card once and the Aeon appears.

Example: Utada is surrounded by heartless she then pulls out a Summon card and presses her finger on the print of the card while concentrating on the Summon creature. From a circle of light Simba appears and Roars destroying all of the heartless that surround her.

(Like that but you gotta keep in mind that summoning takes a long time to do never let yourself get surrounded and try to summon make sure your at a good distance, Using magic is the exact same way except there isn't such a long wait.)

Dark Cards however are completely different, When using a Darkness Card it's like using the Garment Grid in FFX-2 temporarily you gain powers of the Dark changing your appearance and permits you for a set time to attack without using cards. Sounds cool right? But apparently it's not because once a dark card is used your entire deck becomes useless until the battle is over so if you have to use a darkness card make damn sure your gonna win the battle before you change back.

Example: the huge heartless Darkside attacks Raithu. Raithu slams his battle-ax down and pulls out a darkness card. His hair changes from red to silver and his attire change to that of the black knight his axe then represents that of Soul Edge with the eyeball and the dark blade color. Raithu slams his axe down and dark aura travels through the ground blowing Darkside to particles. After that fearsome attack Raithu turns back hair color, armor and battle-ax in a fatigued state.

(The only time MP matters in this game is when your in Dark State when the MP reaches zero you change back to normal with MP the cards are useless. The cards don't reduce MP but it needs MP to stay useful)

Get it? Oh and Key cards are just something that the characters use to get through doors.

The World

I created this world where some of the worlds of Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and Tales of Symphonia to co exist.

Kingdom Hearts: Olympia Coliseum, Atlantica, Halloween Town, Traverse Town and Hollow Bastion.

Final Fantasy 7: Midgar and the Golden Saucer

Final Fantasy 8: Balamb Garden

Final Fantasy 9: Alexandria

Final Fantasy 10: Zanarkand Ruins and Luca

Final Fantasy X-2: Calm Lands and Macalania Forest

Tales of Symphonia: Linoir

The only thing I need to work on is the character OC's the plot and the monsters I figured I'd just put heartless instead of monsters cause it's a hell of a lot easier and I was anxious to play this.

Little did I know that's where I messed up… 

I started input heartless codes to get all of them. Except one thing went wrong one thing that I thought was minor. As I typed I noticed a small black area in the side of my computer with what seemed to be Heartless with strange blue markings on it crawling out. They slowly to take over my computer screen bit by bit eating up information and damaging my Dell beyond repair. The entire monitor turned black and all at once the computer suddenly jolted black and blue bolts out. It was gonna blow I jumped down on my warm floor covering my head, as unexpected nothing happened! Everything was… normal. I looked up at the harddrive to see it hadn't blown up, but the monitor was still black. But the weird thing is that… it looked to be broken or cracked. I got up on level and placed my hand on the surface of the broken screen. From one of the cracks a card that slipped out. The card was shaped funny though, the card itself was shaped like a flat crown. On the card was a picture of 7 hearts, I rubbed the print of the card it was very smooth on my skin. Suddenly the card shot a small spark ya know that kinda spark you get when you knock to rocks together. With that on the computer screen a faint but still their picture of a door showed up. I felt the card in my hand it seemed to be vibrating, reacting to this mysterious dilated door. The card escaped from my hand and slapped onto the computer monitor. And the card seemed to have somewhat of a hole in the center it looked big enough for a rat to get in but no bigger. Like a dumb shit I sat there and just observed the hole then the wind started to pick up in my room. Which was weird cuz the AC wasn't on nor was the ceiling fan. My papers and documents started swirling around the room. I sat there in amazement of this magic show.

" Cool" I said as the card wind started to grab me. I felt myself starting to slowly lift from my chair. Then in one huge tug I seemed to fit through the hole in the card… I started flying through a huge tunnel with numbers and electric currents running past me. I laughed the entire way while yelling WOOOHOOO!

_Looking back on that now… I'm such an immature little twit…_

I reached the end of the tunnel where the bright light was there to greet me. I started falling from the sky, now this wasn't cool! I started scream on my way down I was headed straight for a meadow of trees. Just inches before I was about to hit the dirt my body slowed down and I landed on my butt.

" Ah man the rides over?" I asked laughing aloud. I looked around… I was… I was uh where was I anyway?

Even now I still don't know the place I first got here from? 

Looking around I was in a forest or jungle. What's the difference between a forest and a jungle anyway. I stood up and looked down at my attire. A tank top and blue pajama pants with some bunny rabbit footies. I stroked my dread locks and with the rubber band on my right wrist I tied my hair back. I never really had in mind what's here or what was in stored for me. I'm not the kinda kid that would think before I act! I kept walking until I came to a clearing in this clearing was a huge tree stomp on the stomp was some folded cloths, a giant key and a stack of cards that had a small strap holding them all together.

" Hey!" I looked left and right for any witnesses. " All mine!" I grabbed the cloths and they turned out to be pretty cool and they fit too! It turned out to be a white vest like jacket with blue metal shoulder pads underneath that vest I had a long sleeved blue tight thermal. On my lower body I wore shorts that were long enough to pass my knees, they were also white with yellow straps everywhere on them. And two big yellow and blue belt. On my feet I wore offally big clown like shoes, they reminded me of my air force one's back at the house. They were white, blue and yellow. As for accessories I wore white, blue and yellow gloves with a silver loop earring on my left ear and around my neck was a platinum chain with a platinum heart for a charm.

" Man I NEVER EVER EVER EVER… LOOKED SO GOOD!" I shouted.

_Hey I never did, I mean I looked good most of the time but never this good. _

I peered at the key and the deck of cards.

" The Keyblade!" I bursted all of a sudden, was remembering of where I saw it. I picked it up from the handle. As soon as I did I had already had the feeling I've wielded it before.

" Man the Keyblade! It's… It's really real!" I said. " Damn this is tight"

After about two weeks of eating apples and finding out about my situation. I became very lonely, I longed for someone to talk too. I was far too scared to travel anywhere do to all of the Heartless…er… Viruses going around. As I ventured through this jungle these dark creatures with blue circuit like symbols on them would attack me. I called them viruses, I know I'm in my computer something keeps shouting this out to me but for what reason is the Heartless looking like that. As daybreak hit I started to fall asleep, just before I dozed off I wished upon the stars that I would have someone anyone to share my loneliness with.

And the next morning, I had awaken to find two young ladies standing over me, one wearing a big black hat and the other looked… like one of those cat people from Mew Mew Power or whatever that anime's called.

_And that's how I met… Kuro and Kiako… the very time I set my eyes on them I knew my life from here on was gonna change!_

KEEP IN MIND THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE!


	2. The Adventures of a Keyblade Master, Bla...

Special Thanks to:

Yunastrife

Elric the White Wolf

Kiako Ornitier

Kuro Suzaku

Shine Avalon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter 1: The Adventures of a KeybladeMaster, Black mage and a Cat

Narrator: Fira

" Excuse me I believe that your in our way sir" The young girl dressed like a black mage said. I don't care what anyone says to me this little sprout looks like a mini version of Paine in the Blk Mage dressphere. But hey that's just me right?

" Huh? Oh well ladies what's up? I'm…" Before I could finish the smart ONE! Had to interrupt me.

" In our way! Now please step aside our mom told us about talking to strangers and you're pretty strange" She said walking pass me with her little kitten friend.

_I still didn't like the way Kuro told me off like that… even NOW!YEA I STILL REMEMBER!_

" Bye" The cat girl waved as they started to take their leave. I was pretty dumbfounded, here I was thinking I was about to be rescued by two girl scouts but so it turns out. I end up being told off… I watched them as they scurried their way through the bushes and was soon gone.

" Dammit I should tail them none the less they should lead me somewhere!" I said to myself while rubbing my chin. I tightened the straps on my gloves then took off running after them but beings sure to be silent. As soon as I caught up with them I jumped behind a tree fast. I couldn't tell if they were looking at me or not just felt necessary to hide.

" Did you just hear something?" One of the girls said to the other.

" Like what?" The other responded.

" Shhh… quiet" one of the girls said. 'Holy shit they found me!' I thought. For some strange reason my legs were shaking uncontrollably and I wasn't really all that scared of them. Okay just a little scared…All of a sudden I heard one of them scream. Immediately jumped out from my hiding space to find both of them surrounded by heartless viruses...

" Kiako I'm gonna need you to watch my back while I summon some magic, do you rememeber how to use the cards?" The black mage girl said.

" Yea" The cat girl replied.

Suddenly all at once the heartless viruses leaped in the air at them. The black mage stood in one place while holding three blue magic cards in her hand she was going for a high level magic. All of the heartless viruses was then thrown back by the cat girl as she held up one card. The cat girl then ran up to the heartless and started punching and kicking at them. Since she fought with her hand she had no use of cards. Man she kicks butt for a short little half cat half human. Although she was kicking ass and taking names the it took to long for her to eliminate one.

"KIAKO!" The black mage screamed as the heartless virus attack her scratching her on her back and sides.

" Sorry Kuro" The cat girl said as one of the heartless viruses tackled her.

" I'm through watching got dammit!" I said jumping out from the bushes. I hopped in the air with the keyblade high up. I fused the keyblade with five attack cards permitting me to attack five times. I dropped down on one of the heartless crushing it like Cloud's Braver attack then I spun around with one horizontal swing destroying about three at a time.

" Two" I said keeping count as I seen the cards pop off of the keyblades aura. " Three more swings" About five more heartless arose from nowhere which makes up about eleven of them now. The cat girl punched the heartless off of her then jump up behind me. We stood back to back as the heartless slowly closed in on us. Our only hope now is if miss stuck up over there blows these heartless to hell with whatever she has cooked up over there. I pulled out 5 attack cards and fused them with the power of the keyblade so that I would have eight swings. Right then the heartless jumped the cat girl and I split up I going north and she going south we struck down each heartless that stood before us. I took down about four heartless swinging as hard as I could. The second I ran out of cards to use a heartless kangaroo kicked me in the back sending me flying face first into a tree. The cat girl on the other hand was being dogpiled on by abunch of them.

"Hey mage girl hurry your ass UP!" I said as a heartless drop kicked me in the face.

" Kuro, hurry!" The cat girl said as the heartless started to try and bit her. I tried countless times to replenish the keyblade with more attack aura but the heartless kept interrupting me.

" Okay got it! Waterga!" The black mage girl said as she rose her staff with the three cards floating around it. With that a white light flashed and a blue tidal wave swept us and the heartless away! I found myself swimming in the ocean or what I thought was the ocean this girl, flooded the entire forest in water. When the water went down I went down with it slowly to the ground. I started coughing up water as I tried to get up.

" Shit…" I said rubbing my sore water logged head.

" Way to overdue it Kuro" The cat girl said.

" Shut up, I got rid of the heartless didn't I?" The girl said. " And you…" She said walking over to me and crossing her arms to her chest.

" Yea" I said coughing some more.

" If it weren't for you we'd be heartless bait" She said patting me on the back.

"Your welcome" I said.

" If I can return the favor…" She started to say.

"Yes you can…just take me with you" I said getting up and ringing out my dreads.

" Huh? Sorry but we're on a journey to get home" Kuro said. " So you can't come with us"

" So am I!" I said.

" Huh really? So you're stuck here too?" The cat girl said walking up.

"Yup, I came here from my computer" I said.

The girls looked at one another.

" Really? Wow…it's the same way we got here" the black mage girl said.

" For real?" I asked.

" Yes, for real" She responded.

" So what's your name?" The black mage asked.

" I'm Fira" I said.

" Well nice to meet you Fira, I'm Kuro and that's Kiako" She said placing her hand out for me to shake. I shook her hand and smiled.

_That happy feeling, knowing you've got allies in a world like this is good news for anyone. I will never forget that feeling I felt knowing I'd have these two watch my back as I watch theirs. _

"Sooo… where we headed?" I said pulling out a cure card and healing the entire party by raising it in the air. A green aura surround us all and all cuts, nicks and bruises went away like magic. LIKE MAGIC HELL IT WAS MAGIC.

" Thanks we're gonna need a cure person" Kiako said. For some reason their names sound so fimilair to me like I've met them before or something.

"Come on…Fira you're the new guy and your already being left behind" Kiako said from far up a path with Kuro. Damn they walk fast!

" WAIT UP!" I shouted running after them.

" So you guy figure out where we're headed?" I asked.

" No, we don't even have a map" Kuro said.

" damn so we're just aimlessly walking" I said.

" Yup…one two three four one two three four pick up those legs!" Kiako shouted marching with infinite youth energy.

" Kiako…geez shut up!" Kuro said.

" Yipes!" Kiako ran and hid behind me.

" What's wrong?" I whispered.

" It's Kuro, best not to upset her… she has a very low tolerance level" Kiako said trembling.

" Ah…Kuro's not that bad is she?" I asked.

" Yea she's a good friend but just don't piss her off and you'll hopefully see the age of thirty" Kiako said.

" Oh I see…" I said. " Hey Kuro!" I said walking up beside her. Instantly I was flying through the air with my pants on fire for no good reason.

" WHAT DID I DOOOOOO?" I shouted falling over a hill and rolling down the grassy plain. Got up and ran around in circles patting my flaming ass down.

" Ouch how can you be so cruel?" I asked as she passed me.

"Don't talk to me when I'm in deep thought or else…" Kuro said.

" Okay, okay you could have gave me a warning free let the new guy slide pass geez" I said.

" Where are we?" Kuro asked changing the subject. I hate it when people change the subject but I better not complain or else she'll probably freeze or drown me with her magic. We stood at the top of a ledge that looked over a vast open green plain, the earth was kinda cracked and had lots of ugly stalagmites sticking up from the ground.

" I know where we are! Kuro can't you tell? We're in the Calm Lands!" Kiako said.

"Hey your right for once… this is the Calm Lands we're in the final fantasy world after all!" Kuro said.

" No we can't be, we just left Traverse Town" Kiako said.

" Yea, what kinda twisted world is this?" Kuro asked scratching under her huge black mage had with the feather on it. Dammit I know what final fantasy is, they think we're in a final fantasy world? Well at this point it sounds believable!

At this point I'll believe just about anything anyone says to me, this worlds gets you like that. You can tell me pigs fly and I'll say WHERE!

"Fira come-on" Kiako said.

" Hustle" Kuro said as well they both we're already on their way down to the lands. Dammit why don't they let anyone know their going somewhere they could just say Moving On or Let's Go or something geez. I started running down the hill to join them.

"Man, your serious gonna have to keep up Fira we may forget to turn back and look for you" Kuro said.

" Yea okay I'll pay attention" I responded.

" Good now let's march!" Kiako said.

As soon as Kiako started to scout up ahead she was attacked by a huge yellow bird. I drew my keyblade as did Kuro with her rod. We rushed after her to dog on the ground laughing while the bird was tickling her with it's orange beak.

" A Chocobo!" I said. " Man these things are huge in real life"

" Yea! Wait how do you know about Chocobos?" Kuro asked.

"You guys aren't the only fans of Final Fantasy ya know" I walked over to the huge Chocobo, I put my keyblade away and started rubbing it's rough feathers on it's neck. It squealed in delight,

" Thanks I was laughing so hard I thought I was gonna wet my pants" Kiako said.

" No prob, hey Kuro can we take this Chocobo along with us!" I asked.

" YEA!" Kiako agreed.

" No" Kuro said.

" PLEASE!" Kiako and I said on our knees before Kuro while smiling.

" Why?" I asked.

" Because it's a Chocobo! It'll only get in the way! We'll have to feed it and take care of it and stuff leave it alone this is it's true environment anyway it'll survive longer here then with us" Kuro said.

"Awwww" I said kicking a pebble and biting my lip like alittle kid.

" Good bye little fella…well big fella!" Kiako said. The chocobo squeaked and ran off.

" Happy now!" Kiako said.

" Couldn't be happier now let's move" Kuro said. We kept up walking pass Stalagmites and more unusual stuff until we came up a door… A door that wasn't connected to anything! It was really long and funny looking. It was big and purple with a golden handle with stained glass windows at the top.

"Wow!" I said running over to it. I tried twisting the hand but it wouldn't budge an inch…

" Ahh… no use it's locked." I said.

" It's just a stupid door, even if you open it you'll only see air theirs nothing connected to it." Kuro said.

" So it seems" I said turning around and looking at the other side. The door just stood there…

" Wait asec" I pulled out my deck and searched through it to pull out one golden holographic card. Ya know the one with the seven hearts on it. I rose the card up and a light flashed like it did before in my room and the door slowly opened to reveal nothing but darkness on the inside.

" Whoa!" Kiako went.

" I know" I stuck my hand in it and pulled it out. Nothing happened… I then stuck my head inside, inside of this door was a huge chapel with lots of stained glass windows...

" What's in there!" Kiako asked from the outside.

" It's…it's…." Kiako then walked completely inside, then I followed her.

" You two are nuts, if your not out in ten minutes then I'm outta here" We heard Kuro say from outside her voice was abit faint from the inside of here.

" Ooooo this place scary!" Kiako said looking and touching everything. All of a sudden in the middle of the chapel appeared a man in a long black jack with a long zipper and a hood on that casted a shadow on his face.

" Whoa who are you?" I asked stepping back abit surprised of his sudden appearance."

" 7 hearts" The man said.

" Wha?" I asked. That's when Kuro and Kiako stepped up beside me.

" 7 Hearts, bound together by an endless chain of friendship… 7 Hearts, One burns with impeccable courage, one loves with everlasting affection towards others, one shines with extraordinary intelligence, one lingers in the depths of darkness, one gives with much kindness, one with strong belief and the final one which is a heart no longer. 7 Hearts, 7 Heroes, 1 Hope…" The man said.

" What do you mean!" I asked.

" 7Hearts" The man said.

" What!" I said.

" 7 Heroes" He said again.

" I don't understand!" I said.

" 1 Hope" With that he slowly disappeared. I ran up to the chapel he was really gone! Dammit why do all of the important things have to come in riddles?

"Let's go" Kuro said.

" Wait did any of that sink in to your brain?" Kiako asked.

" Sure it did I'm wondering about it right now let's just go, theirs no use in staying here wondering about it." Kuro said walking outside of the door. I walked outside to the bright light flashing in my eye. "Come on!" Kuro said. We continued walking until we got the small valley just before Mt.Gagazet or I think Gagazet? There's no telling?

We crossed the bridge to the small little island thing(Ya know on Final Fantasy X where you fight that huge heavy handed machina…just before going to Mt. Gagazet yea that place)

Just when we were about to cross another bridge Heartless arose from the ground blocking our path, I drew my keyblade and jumped backwards right along with Kuro and Kiako. We all stood back to back as more and more heartless surrounded us.

" Damn theres twice as many as there was last time" I said.

" Yea what are we gonna do?" Kiako asked.

" Unleash the Darkness within you!" A voice said. We all looked over by the bridge to see a man with dark skin and long fire orange hair, he wore the same long zipper black cloak but without the hood. He throw each of us one card that was completely black. On it had Dark in bold white letters.

" Darkness Card? I don't trust em" Kiako said.

" Kiako either use the Darkness Card and win or don't use it and get killed" Kuro said she pressed and on card and raised it up in the air. Suddenly a dark puddle off nothing grew under Kuro and abunch of Dark hands arose grabbing her everywhere on her body until Kuro was covered in a black smog. When the Darkness went away Kuro wasn't Kuro she was a… a walking talking black bird. With colorful transparent dark blue and purple wings. She seemed to be covered in fur everytime she would take a step the earth under her foot would catch flame with black fire.

" Whoa shit!" I said stepping back abit.

" Holy is this me? I can… I can feel the power of the Dark Phoenix coursing through my veins" With that Kuro placed up her right hand and she shot a blue fire ball at a crowd of heartless destroying all a good sum of them. Holy shit!

Kuro flew in the air and floated there for awhile then she started spinning around and a tornado of black fire came down sweeping up all o the heartless and destroying them inside.

" Holy shit AGAIN!" I said. In less than 3minutes all of the heartless that surrounded us were gone. Then all of a sudden the dark phoenix fell from the sky, as she fell she transformed back to herself.

" Kiako!" I shouted with that Kiako looked up and her eyes grew wide. Kuro was headed for the ground and she was already high up as it was. Kiako and I placed our hands out and caught her, we placed Kuro down slowly and carefully, she was really sweaty and she panting hard as if she had just had a heart attack.

" Kuro are you okay?" Kiako asked.

" Ye…yes" She said.

" Dammit you had me worried for asec there" I said. I looked at the Darkness Card that I had then looked at the man whom was still standing there.

" Good… you've done well, but you must not push yourself for the Door to Darkness is still new to you Kuro" The man said with that he sprouted black angel wings from his back and he flew off into the sky fading away.

" Man…is he an angel?" I said to myself. I found myself looking down at the Darkness card again, Kuro used this and her power increased 50times her normal strength plus she didn't have to use any cards at all. And it left her extremely tired…hmm I guess with these Darkness Cards you must sacrifice a lot.

" Kiako I'm gonna go and get some fire wood you stay here and guard Kuro we're camping for the night Kuro's too tired" I said placing the Darkness Card back in my deck With that took off running towards across the bridge right there instead of seeing the glorious mountain of Gagazet I seen wondrous forest of Macalania.

" What the hell? Macalania?" I shrugged and ran over to the nearest tree I could find. With that I took out my key blade attached 10 attack cards and chopped away at the branches making logs and twigs fall. When it was enough for me to carry I put my keyblade up and tried picking up the wood. Success now all I gotta do is find us some food next. I started walking back when all of a sudden all of my wood was thrown up when I was attacked by a Heartless that took the form of a chimera! I stood up on my feet and dodge rolled to the left dodging his snake tail. I drew my keyblade but was thrown aside by his mighty fist. I hit a tree and attempted to get back on my feet… Just as the huge heartless virus was about to finish me off a man in a red cloak came and a huge black blade showed up. He jumped in the path of the chimera heartless and used three cards on his blade with that he took out his keg and spat it on the blade. Then with mighty force he slung down the blade into the earth causing five dark balls of energy to arise from the earth and destroy the heartless.

" What the hell?" I said rubbing my chest in pain. He walked over to me and used a cure card to get me back on my feet.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" Is that how you thank someone who just saved your life?" The man asked tipping up his shades. He had a scar on one of his eyes and his hair was black with some strange of gray. He was old… old people are cool.

" I am Auron" The man said.

"Okay Auron, hey thanks for saving man" I said.

"Hmm" He only turned and started walking off.

"Hey wait!" I said running up behind him.

"?"

" Do you know a place where my friend can rest she's really tired and stuff?" I asked. He turned his back to me.

"There's an Inn just north of here in a town called Lenoir your friend can rest there" Auron said. He then threw me a bag with some gold coins in it." Here money, to it costs 300gil" With that he walked away.

" Alright!" I turned around and ran back. For our campsite, there Kiako was sitting watching Kuro as she slept soundly in a bed of leaves.

" Kiako!" I said running over.

" Your back! Where's the fire would?" She asked.

" Uh I sorta ran into a problem about the fire wood, anyway look I've got money let's go and pay for someplace to rest Kuro here" I said.

"Okay…" Kiako said.

" Alright let's go you carry Kuro" I said.

"WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO CARRY HER!" Kiako screamed.

"Because isn't she like your best friend or something, plus with your kitty powers picking up a human should be nothing!" I said.

"Whatever" She replied. Kiako walked over and picked Kuro up and carried her on her back. We walked all the way through Macalania and made it to the snow town of Lenoir, Kiako carried Kuro in first and I walked in second. I paid for two rooms and Kiako took Kuro in one while I had the other, I walked over to the bed and threw myself on it. I couldn't sleep anyway my stomach was growling louder than the chimera did that attacked me.

I was so hungry…


	3. A Dark Sorcerer HS

Special Thanks TO: Firagamaster, Yunastrife, Elric the White wolf, Kuro Suzaku, Kiako Ornitier and myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games and characters in this fic.

Chapter 2: A Dark Sorcerer

Narrator: Avalon

_Yup, here we are sittin around a campfire before the glorious ruins of Zanarkand. Yea I know what your thinking, Zanarkand what the hell? Yea… And this isn't one of those Final Fantasy X jump in CO fics. This shit is real. I'll explain the details later, hell your gonna read the fic you'll find out soon enough! Just for now know that I'm traveling with abunch of crybabies! Here we are the six of us in another world instead of exploring we're quote on quote " Trying to find a way home!" Damn that Fira. He's been down with me this entire time now that we find out something new he want's to switch out and go home! Listen folks I know I'm not making any sense so lets just get on with this flashback o mine! This is Avalon and this is my side of this stupid journey!_

Time: 7:56pm

Location: Avalon's House

" Dammit… I lost again!" I said drinking a canned soda and tossing it behind me into the trashcan. I was playing Soul Calibur for the Xbox in my room. I had Spawn and I was kinda getting my ass handed to me by Soul Edge. Hell I can't help it the difficulty is all the way up… I pressed pause and looked over at my desk where my computer lay present next to abunch of books. I had piles of homework and it was already going on eight-o clock. Shit I hate being an honor role student… they expect everything from you!

" I really should get on that!" I said walking over to my TV and cutting it off right along with the Xbox. I yawned and stretched before returning to my desk.

" Whoa!" I said sitting down in my rotating chair. I opened the book of physics and another book on Trigonometry.

" Man this really blows…" I said closing my eyes trying to imagine the homework disappearing. I opened my eyes to disappointment, as the homework was still visible. I then looked at my computer, which was off, I cut it on and watched it as it booted up. I thought maybe I would check my mail, maybe Firagamaster has reviewed my story fic… Latunza Hit Volume 2. I gotta atleast get a message to him about my other fic not being updated for the past couple of weeks.

_Yea just as you may read I'm a fic author too…_

The computer finally booted up to speed and I logged onto the Internet. Then from there I logged into my Yahoo account. To my thoughts exactly I had one lone email.

" Yea" I said to myself silently. I clicked on the mail thing then went to Inbox where I found the sender name to be # It was a sorta an infected kinda virus name. I couldn't decipher it… When I clicked on the letter this unknown person sent me my entire computer screen went blank!

" Wha…what happened?" I asked myself as my heart jumped from the knowing of unsaved data being lost. I looked at the computer light it was still green and the generator was still running my computer and monitor was still on!

" What the hell?" I said. Just as I was about to turn my computer off a small Card shaped like those cards from the game Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, floated by and stopped in the middle of the screen.

" Whoa…" I sat back in my chair and watched it as it twirled around as if being spun by the wind. The card all of a sudden stopped and faded away into darkness with the rest of the screen. Then from out of the disk socket in my computer came that very card! I jumped alittle and my heart started races to the thought of that movie "The Ring" Being real! Boldly I took the card from out of the socket and looked at it. On the little golden card was a picture of the… Millennium Rod, the one that Yami Bakura wielded in Yu Gi Oh!

" Dammmm… a mysterious Yu Gi Oh card and I got my hands on it!" I said to myself in wonders of my new card. When I looked up at my monitor screen it had a small door on it. Looked much like those church doors you see in New York City! On the door was a picture of seven hearts, one of them was black, one was red, another was blue, another was purple, another was white, another was green and the last one in the middle looked as if it was sown together like a made up heart. Sudden my new card shot a spark as if it caught flame for only a Milo second. With that the door opened and disappeared,

" Man, that was weird" I said looking down at my card. The card's color was no longer golden it was all gray and the picture didn't have the millennium rod on it anymore.

" Wait what just happened now?" I asked myself. Sudden I could feel myself slowly lifting off of the floor, then all at once I started to fly into my computer monitor!

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I flew through a long tunnel that consisted of dialed numbers flying past and through me. I was moving at the speed of light! Just flying! All of a sudden the tunnel came to an end with me meeting a white light, when the light cleared I was floating around on the clouds.

" Man I've had too much Coke a Cola!" I said to myself. Then suddenly I started falling…

" AHHHHH!" I screamed again, I started to fall in the middle of this broken down city! I fell and fell as I came up on the ground I stopped six inches before touching the ground and landed on my back.

" Ow… sheesh…man what a wild ride" I said as I rubbed my head. I looked up at and around, I was in a ruin of some sorta, abunch of buildings broken down everywhere, crows and other birds flying around cocking at stuff and the sun covered by gray clouds as far as I could see.

" Hey I seen this in a movie once, I've gone into the future! Everyone I knew, mom, dad, girlfriend their all dead!" I said. " NOOOOOOO!" I screamed while dropping down to my knees.

" No need for tears, your not in the future" A voice said from nowhere. I jumped up on my knees and searched around for the wielder of this voice. " You are merely in a desecrated city known as Midgar" I turned completely around to see a very tall man in a long black jacket with a long zipper. He also had a hood on that hid his entire face in shadow, it was pretty cool I wonder where he got that jacket from.

" Wait Midgar?" I repeated.

" Yes" He replied.

" The Midgar that Avalanche resides?" I asked.

" Avalanche is no more, Shinra had been broken down by the Heartless" He replied.

" Whoa whoa whoa happy boy, your saying I'm in a Final Fantasy World!" I shouted.

" Yes, in lamer terms" He replied.

" YIPPEEEE!" I jumped up kicking my heels like Fred Flinstone!

" Huh?" The man didn't know how to reply to my actions. I was pretty damn exciting, I'm living some nerds dream right now!

" So I'm in the Final Fantasy 7 world huh? And the heartless are here too?" I asked.

" All will be revealed in do time, for now take this!" He pulled out a deck of those KH: Chain of Memory cards and threw the deck at me. I caught the deck with my left hand and stared at it, it had a small belt around it holding them together. " And this too" He tossed me… THE MILLENNIUM ROD! I almost foamed out of the mouth as I held it in all of it's glory. The millennium rod!

" Now listen carefully…" When he said that all of time stopped, the birds stopped moving in mid air, the fly that buzzed around my head stopped moving an even the bird poop in the air stopped as well.

" In this world, to harm or deal damage to anything is used by cards only" He said. I held the millennium rod in my hand with the deck as I shook my head in understandings of his word. I strapped the deck to my beltloop as I put on a dark navy blue cape I found on the ground to shield my attire. I wore a white sleeveless hoody that fit like a shirt and dark black jeans with small pockets to the sides of them and on my feet I had black boots. For accessories I wore a pair of sunglasses on my collar,

" Watch as I demonstrate" He pulled out a sword twice the size of my body and tried to cut me I just back but wasn't able to dodge it. The blade went right through me like that of a ghost weapon!

" You see, weapons are of no effect without a card to guide it's power" He swung the sword into pillar the sword went through that too! He then pulled out a red card and slapped it on the sword. The card levitated from the sword like it was magnetically floating over it. Something you would probably see on Shaman King. Suddenly he swung the sword into the pillar again and the sword broke the pillar in too…

" I don't feel I need to explain any further, magic and summoning is the same way as well…" The man said with his arms crossed.

" Whoa…" I said stunned by the circumstances of this world.

" There are five types of cards, Attack Cards, Magic Cards, Summon Cards, Darkness Cards and Key Cards…" He said.

" Darkness sounds like a good place to start" I said. He pulled out a card that was completely black!

" Everyone, you, me everyone, everything… has darkness within them this card helps unleash that" Darkness said. He walked over to a healthy blossom then placed the darkness card on it, the healthy blossom turned from pink to green and it's stem gained thorns and from the peddles of the flowers leaked acid.

" Whoa!" I said stepping back abit from the deadly plant.

" Darkness Cards, only unleashes the darkness, your weapon the M. Rod was designed to house the power of darkness… You have more darkness cards in your deck then you do hair on your head" He said.

" Okay one last question… where do you come from all of the time" I referred to his constant teleporting around the place.

" Hahahahahahaha… all will be revealed in do time until then keep the light within your heart burning strong" With that he disappeared. To me it was all nuts but then again it's not everyday that a guy gets cut a break and thrown into another world right? Suddenly time returned to it's normal flow as everything went back to moving. I held and gazed upon the M.Rod… Nothing concerned me at this point, Heartless nah, World not the slightest! The only thing I was worried about was scratching the paint on this beautiful rod. I then looked around at the broken down city of Midgar breathing in the smell of oil and gas from old machines.

" Hmph" I started walking around in the wasteland of the Heartless. In the game Meteor totally wrecked this town now all of a sudden the Heartless done it? As I walked along the wreckage I all of a sudden I heard the clashing of steel and gunfire. I hit the deck as soon as I heard the gunfire, then started crawling over to the scene. Standing back to back was… a guy with blonde spiky hair, whom wore a crimson cape and wielded a huge buster sword that was wrapped in bandages, a huge guy with a gun for an arm and a hot chick with blue hair and gun barrels on her boobs... A ring of heartless surrounded them,

" Chance of Escape 24.7percent" The hot blue haired chick said.

" I hate your stupid estimates Kos-Mos" The spiky headed blonde said.

" Hey I'm outta cards" The huge guy said.

" Here make em count!" The spiky headed blonde said tossing the big guy three cards. All of a sudden the Heartless jumped on all of them, the blonde haired guy started swinging wildy destroying heartless making them explode on contact with his buster sword.

" Damn outta cards" The spiky headed blonde said dropping his buster sword low to the ground.

" Me too again" The huge guy said.

" Cards Depleted" The blue haired chick said. Hey if I can remember from what that guy told me you need cards to fight and since they ran out of cards… the heartless will… I watched as the heartless slowly attack them slicing them and kicking them. They tried countless times to revive their decks but they needed time. Ahh what should I do! I jumped out from my hiding place, with five cards in my hand, I slapped the cards on the M Rod. I then swung at the first wave, the Millennium Rod extended about 10feet destroying the heartless that nibbled away at the blonde's arm. I then spun the rod around in a propeller motion wiping out all of the nearby heartless with every attack I noticed on card being knocked off and disappearing. I cleared all of the Heartless within 4minutes I gained afew scars here and there but I was fine.

" Who are you?" The blonde suddenly rushed me.

" Is that's how you thank someone for saving your butt?" I asked putting on my sunglasses.

" Yea Cloud this kid saved our asses back there" The big guy said.

" Affirmative" The blue haired hot chick said.

" Screw this… hey baby, what's up with me and you? Wanna hook up?" I asked the blue haired chick. She slowly turned her head towards me and her eyes were blank.

" Improper use of grammar" She said.

" So is that a yes?" I replied.

" Hmmm… I said he can't join Barret" Cloud said arguing with the big guy.

" Listen here you ain't the leader of this operation, I am… If you don't like it Cloud… then tough" Barret said. Barret rushed over to me.

" Hey kid, you ever think about joining Avalanche?" He asked.

" No" I replied.

" Come on… Come take a walk with me." He said. With that Barret and I walked through Midgar, where the homeless slums lived.

" They had nothing, now they have even less than that, when the city was destroyed" He said.

" Oh my god…" I said looking at all of the little kids running and playing with no shoes they truly were homeless and the heartless sure weren't making things easy.

" So… changed your mind" Barret asked.

"…"

"…"

"… Where do I sign up?"

Shine-Avalon

Posted BY: Firagamaster


	4. Migration to Condor HS

Special Thanks TO: Firagamaster, Yunastrife, Elric the White wolf, Kuro Suzaku, Kiako Ornitier and myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games and characters in this fic.

Chapter 3: Migration to Condor.

Narrator: Avalon

Time: 9:09am

Location: Slums of Destroyed Midgar

It was around nine in the morning, here I am still resting in bed. Everyone else was already up and tending to the wounded from the last heartless attack which was just yesterday. I've lived here helping Cloud, Barret and Kos-mos take out the heartless. Anyone could say it was a waist of time and manpower. The heartless wasn't going anywhere… they would just keep attacking. Suddenly as I pondered these thoughts my tent door swung open.

The lovely android Kos-mos walked in. Okay in a tent all alone with this hot chick, fuck if she's an android she's still all that and a bag of chips!

" Avalon" She started walking towards me.

" Yea come to confess your undying love for me" I said posing alittle.

" Cloud summons you" She said.

" Dammit" I said as soon as I heard Cloud my mood change drastically. I dragged out of bed while grabbing my millennium rod from by the lamp. I push passed Kos-mos… What the hell were you thinking Avalon? She's an android! I walked through the broken down street making my way through homeless beggars and thieves. Then made it to the central control center, which was Don's old mansion. I made my way in to see Cloud leaning on the moldy wall, his crimson cape covering his mouth, Barret was sitting down at an chair.

" So…what's up?" I asked shrugging alittle.

" Avalon we've decided" Cloud said while looking down at the floor.

" AND?" I said.

" We've decided to move the people to mount condor." Cloud said as Kos-Mos came walking in, she fixed her eyes on me trying to catch mine. I wasn't interested in her or IT! Anymore…

" is a long way off and we exactly aren't taking one or two people with us, we're taking an entire sector…" I shouted.

" Yes I know, we've got one gummi ship to take afew but from the heartless attack from yesterday we lost our technician and it can only make one trip there." Cloud explained.

" Damn what a gyp! Don't they have gummi ships at I asked.

"No unfortunately we're going to split into two teams one goes through the air and the other on land" Cloud said unfolding his arms. He turned around picked up his buster sword and turned to face everyone.

" Barret and I will take land you and Kos-Mos take the gummi" Cloud said walking out of the door didn't even know how I felt about the plan. I bet if I told that spike head I was afraid o heights he'd still tell me to get up there. After they left I looked at Kos-Mos just for a sec, and I may have imagined it but I think she winked at me? We both exited the building to find half of the towns people gone, that was fast!

" Okay everybody get in a single file line to the back and load up in the gummi ship!" I shouted to everyone, exactly as I didn't say they all ran to the back of Don's mansion and onto the ship boarding it five at a time. Shit, I guess when your panicked you don't really listen well. After everyone boarded, Kos-Mos and I got into the cockpit.

(Skipping ahead, ya know I never really met someone who actually likes the gummi ship mini game on Kingdom Hearts)

When we arrived at the Condor Airspace, I was more than surprised at what I saw! There was a war going between the Heartless and the rebels. Here I thought from the game FF7 that Mt. Condor was this mountainous paradise but it turned out to be no better than Midgar.

" Kos-Mos stay here and look after these people" I said jumping out of the cockpit and running down the mountain. I pulled out three attack cards swiping and knocking out heartless as they came close. Fighting aimlessly I saw a man almost being devoured by the heartless, they bit and scratched at him sending blood flying everywhere this was like Resident Evil, this is the stuff they left out of Kingdom Hearts. I rushed over pulling out ten attack cards I hopped into the air swinging my rod down on the first black thing that moved. They all spread out surrounding me… The man that was left was eaten down to his bones, I almost hurled right then and there! I stood there with my eyes wide I was shocked to see his blood and strings of meat on his bones bleeding and rotting. I looked around the battlefield where several other men were getting their share of heartless hell! Children, women, elders all dying and having their hearts torn to shreds…

" NO!" I placed my hands on my head as I screamed in agony. All of the Heartless that surrounded me jumped at me. For about five seconds time stopped and in my hand I held a darkness card. I gazed at it, as I looked at it my millennium rod started to pulse like it had a real heartbeat itself. The Heartless piled on me ripping off my shirt and scratching my bare upperbody. I took the Darkness Card and raised it up, in a black and dark gold light all of the heartless went flying off of me. I looked down at my attire to see I was dressed like an ancient Egyptian Ferro! I had golden makeshift wings and a long black robe with golden ropes and armor over it. I had lots of golden jewelry and golden boots as well. The millennium rod was twice it's normal size so that it was a staff. I rose the staff…

" I call forth… The Winged Dragon of Raa!" I shouted slamming my staff down into the dirt with that the sky darkened and the clouds began to rumble! The entire mountain went to shaking as a huge dragon the size of Sin appeared…The Winged Dragon of Raa in all of it's golden glory roared with a terrifying roar all of the heartless on the mountain literary exploded. With that the winged dragon disappeared and I dropped to my feet my attire had returned to normal I was so tired I could barely stand.

Suddenly as I was down on my knees trying to cope with my new found fatigue, a boy walked up, he wore a black short sleeved vest with no shirt underneath with his hood up, he wore blue jean shorts that was long enough to go pass his knees, and a pair of flabby black and blue shoes. Around his neck he wore a black necklace that shined as if it was black gold.

"Such as the power of one of the 7 chosen hearts…how lucky am I to find such a divine heart in such a run down place like this" He said looking down at me. He pulled out a black and red keyblade (Keyblade that unlocks Hearts).

"Hmmhahahaha…one down six to go" Suddenly he attached a card to the dark keyblade and attempted to stab me. When he was struck with a fire magic attack. Using his card he was about to kill me with he deflected the fire blast away. He then jumped back, then with a super jump he leaped to the top of the mountain.

To my rescue was Cloud, Barret and Kos-Mos….

" Avalon, Utada, Raithu, Kuro, Kiako, Felix an Thunda…7 of the Chosen Hearts…" With that he disappeared into Darkness with the Heartless that followed behind him.

" He controls…he controls…he controls the heartless?" I said falling to the ground in exhaustion.


	5. The Void DS

Special Thanks TO: Firagamaster, Yunastrife, Elric the White wolf, Kuro Suzaku, Kiako Ornitier and myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games and characters in this fic.

Dark: This is the new dark chapters written by Thundagamaster and Betha. Two writers who've retired writing Fanfics.

(DARK) Chapter 1: The Void

Narrator: Thunda

It's dark, it's always dark here… perhaps so dark you begin to believe that you've gone blind. Although it's dark here in this twisted castle, the darkness holds no fear over my heart for my heart is strong. Unlike a certain other, Fira that coward…

"Hey!" A girl with short pink hair said waking me from my distant thoughts, I turned and looked at her in her sky blue eyes.

" What the hell do you want?" I asked leaning against the wall with my arms crossed to my chest. She looked at me for awhile as if she had forgotten what she was here for.

" What?" I asked again.

" Felix wants you, he wants you to report what happened at Fort Condor the other day" She said. I walked pass the 5'4 heighten girl in the long black zipper jacket with the hood down. I walked past her and left the library then went straight for the chapel. There in the middle of the chapel where original keyblade master Sora faced off with the dark witch Maleficent. Standing in this very spot was a boy about 5'8 wearing a gray jacket with long zipper. His hood was up casting his entire face into darkness, sprouting from his back was two dark torn up wings.

" Report, have you recovered Avalon's Heart?" He asked.

" No, Cloud and Barret got in the way…and I was forced to retreat the Heartless" I exclaimed.

" I see…" He said.

" Easy come Easy go I guess, listen, Fira the keyblade master has aligned himself with two of the pure hearts already… Kuro and Kiako… Currently their in Lenoir" With that he pulled out a golden card key.

" I'd prefer you not call that lousy piece of shit the keyblade master… I am the one and only keybladest here" I said with that the black keyblade that unlocks hearts appeared in my right hand.

"Hmph… I see" Felix said rubbing his chin. " Use that card and tail them, keep an eye on them and if you find it necessary kill them…you can begin first thing tomorrow" With that I turned my back to him and began to walk out of the door.

_That was Felix the leader of our little organization here, he took me in when I first stumbled into this world myself which was about 3years ago, yea I know what your thinking I've been here a long time, I've been here while keeping up with my own world going back and forth through a space rift I created, well Felix created. He gave me this dark keyblade and agreed to let me come and go from his created world if I agreed to help him release the heartless. I'm not really sure what his intentions are now though…My orders are to capture 6 pure hearted warriors as a loyal friend I will help him. Felix is extremely powerful, he was the original creator of this world and he controls the flow of it almost like a god… he doesn't require cards in anyway to use any type of weapon or spell. _

As I walked down the dark hallways filled with heartless eyes, that same girl ran up to me again.

" So was Felix angry?" She asked.

_This girl is Betha, she's 15 years old and a follower of Felix she also came from Earth like me. She apparently got here the same way I did and that's through a strange Email, it wasn't until later that I figured out it was Felix whom sent us all the emails. He strangely sent emails to 10 others. Anyway Betha fights using two army combat battle knives, she is extremely fast, using her multiple haste cards she's at a speed that can't be detected by the average eye and extremely deadly opponent but her gentle looks never make her suspicious of a thing. _

" No, dammit Betha don't you have someone else to bother?" I asked walking back into the library of Hollow Bastion from hence I came. When I entered the room there were four others in the room an they wore the same thing long black jacket with long silver zipper with their hoods down. One was female, had long poison green hair, with pale skin and purple hypnotizing eyes. The other three were males, one with golden blonde hair that was slicked back with a lot of hair jell and he had hazel eyes, the second was tall and broad he made The Rock look like The Pebble… He had no hair, bald with lots of heartless tattoos on his head with black eyes, the final guy had long spiky silver hair he looked a lot like a punk rock kid with yellow glowing wolf like eyes…

" Hmph…ah shit" I said turning around and starting to leave. But a powerful feminine arm wrapped around my neck.

" Thunda don't you wanna spend time with your favorite girl?" She whispered soundly in my ear.

_This perverted woman's name was Liana, she's 32 years old in the real world but looks like she's 17 here. She fights using Metallic Fans as you've guessed she uses wind attack cards combined with poison effect cards which makes a sorta poisonous gust of wind. _

" Thunda forgot we were a team of Darkness" The blonde haired kid said taking a bite of a black apple.

_This guy's name is Krew, he is 17years old and another follower of Felix, he fights using his hands and feet, he doesn't believe in using cards to win his battles. Which leaves him to be abit average but he still can pack a punch._

" Thunda, I can't see you failing a mission…" The big bald guy said.

_This guy's name is Bolt, he's 25years old and uses two weapon a sword that's about 8meters long, a meter wide and a war hammer big enough to hammer a car into the dirt. This guy's uses nothing but power it's his main function in combat. His cards are filled with attack and power ups, his muscles play a huge roll for him in a battle. _

"…" As usual with the final spiky silver haired kid.

_This quite boy's name is Jin he's 13years old and wields a samurai katana sword. He uses a mix of power attacks and dark attacks. Although he doesn't look it he is a ruthless assassin and would spill anyone's blood. He joined Felix for reasons unknown even by Felix himself…_

This makes up our cast here in this organization. We go around keeping balance an piece in the world according to Felix's wishes.

"Thunda, have you fought one of the purest hearts yet?" Jake asked punching and kicking the gentle air of the room.

" No, I attacked him when he was down after wasting his aura on a darkness card" I said.

" I see…hmph ever since these chosen pure hearted guys showed up Felix has been acting a tad strange…" Liana said hanging on my shoulder.

" Yes, Felix is very worried about something," Bolt said. " The darkness in them flows deep almost like demons but at the same time they're hearts all purified with the holy light"

" They have the power to control light and darkness like Felix?" Betha asked scratching her chin.

" Yes, which is why Felix takes them to be a threat" Bolt replied. As we all stood around a sphere that monitored all of their movements we bickered on and on about how we would go about destroying them. Fira, Kuro and Kiako were in Lenoir, Utada and Raithu are in Halloween town and Avalon was at fort condor.

" Look at those pathetic fools" Liana said fanning herself while watching the sphere. " Oooh that Fira is so hot…hmm leave him to me"

" Your such a slut" Jake said.

" Why thank you Jake" she cooed.

" Hmhmhmhmhmhm… all of the pieces are falling into place soon the 7 hearts will link together then I will truly be a god! And after I'm done with this world I think I'll be able to pass onward to earth Hahahahaha" Felix laughed aloud from his chambers. As he laughed he started to slowly hover into the sky.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this Dark Chapter sorta didn't make sense but, I'll tune it up abit.


	6. Dark Fira HS

Special Thanks to:

Yunastrife

Elric the White Wolf

Kiako Ornitier

Kuro Suzaku

Shine Avalon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter 4: Dark Fira

Narrator: Fira

"Bunnies!" I shouted! Waking up in a cosmic daze! I woke up to the laughter of Kiako and Kuro.

" What are you talking about?" Kuro giggled. It was truly a relief to me to see her up and working again.

" Kuro your OK!" I said jumping out of the soft inn bed.

" Yea all I needed was alittle rest…those darkness cards pack quite the punch." She said pulling out a darkness card. Her darkness card now had a picture of a firebird of darkness.

" I felt like I could take out a militia of heartless" Kuro said. Man I see now, and if I use , mine I'll experience the same power.

" Hey guys, these darkness cards are pretty awesome in power we'd best save em for when we really need em" I explained.

" Don't worry bout me I don't like these darkness cards…I won't be using them anytime soon" Kiako said.  
"Enough talk let's get this show on the road!" Kiako said restlessly. We venture outside of the inn to find the dark snowy town of Lenoir to be covered with sunlight and the beauty of snow frosted flowers.

" Beautiful" Kiako said. IT really was a sight to behold! WE stood there watching the sight for acouple seconds then took off walking through the gates. We walked and walked and walked abit more through the snowy fields.

"Knock, knock!" Kiako said. She's been doing knock knock jokes since the time we first left.

" Kiako…FOR THE LAST TIME ZIP YOUR LIP BEFORE I ZIP IT FOR YOU!" Kuro shouted. Fusing two fire cards with her wond.

"OKAY SORRY!" Kiako screamed running around in circles. Jeez she can get really annoying sometimes! Just then I looked down at the powdery snow to see that it was no longer there! We were now walking in sand, white sand at that! I looked around for water but there was none. Kuro just then walked pass me knocking me out of thought.

"Something wrong Fira?" Kuro asked. I stared at her for abit, I thought she'd notice this before I did! She didn't seem to notice at all.

"HELLLLLLLOOOOOOO!" Kiako started knocking on my head.

" Huh oh it's nothing let's continue" I said smiling confidently. We continued walking and I continued looking down watching the sand slowly change from white to orange. We were moving into some sorta desert or canyon? I walked until all of a sudden I felt something slide from under my feet making me trip on the sandy surface.

"WHOA!" I screamed hitting the sandy surface. I jumped up fast to see a….a….a carpet up and dancing around! One of its ends was pointing to something.

" Hey it's pointing to something" Kuro said.

" Yea what do you think it wants?" Kiako asked. With that the carpet floated in the air then swept Kiako, Kuro and I onto it's back! With that we all flew off at top speed!

"WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted holding on for dear life. We floated straight over to a dark part of the desert! In this small gorge we had seen a boy and girl in a sandpit slowly sinking to the bottom.

"Holy!" Kuro said hoping off of the carpet before we even had time to land. Kuro ran for the sandpit until four bandits heartless and one fat fire breathing heartless stopped her! Kuro reached into her deck managed to blast away two bandit heartless with her Aero Magic cards, Kiako and I jumped off of the carpet too…I attached five cards to my keyblade, on my way down I slammed the kingdom key straight on the fat one's head. He countered by punching me sending me flying back a ways… I jumped to my feet to dodge a red fire ball that hit seconds after I moved.

'Okay four cards left!' I thought flipping and dodging another fireball I could feel the heat from those things! I then caught a brilliant idea I held the kingdom key with both hands and reeled back as the huge heartless inhaled for another fireball. It spat on at my at that second I batted the ball back blasting the fireball back into face. The heartless fell over an disappeared. I turned around a bandit heartless was just about to make chop liver of me but then it disappeared to dust as Kiako dropkicked it. All of the heartless were all gone. I ran over to the sandpit and held my keyblade out, as did Kuro with her wond. The two both grabbed hold and we both pulled back successfully freeing them from the quick sand.

" You guys okay?"

" Yea" they both replied.

Moments Later

" So your Rikku and Aladdin huh…nice to meet you I'm Fira this is Kuro and Kiako" I said. Rikku had messy blonde hair that was tied up in a bun with a orange top and green shorts. Aladdin had black hair, blue vest, no shirt, white baggy pants, no shoes and a cup hat.

" What are you two doing way out here?" Kiako asked.

" Well you see we both came out to have a looksee at the cave of wonders" Rikku said.

" Because something strange is happening in both Agrabah and The Al Bhed Home" Aladdin said.

" Well what's goin on?" I asked.

" Both towns are running low on food, Agrabah and Home both depend on one another to live when one goes low the other does as well" Aladdin said.

" So why are you guys here?" Kuro asked.

" Because legend has it that in the cave of wonders there is a lamp that contains a magic genie!" Rikku said. "And it'll grant any wish you want…we were gonna use it to replenish the two towns with food"

" Oh now I see" I said rubbing my chin.

" But alas we can't open it" Aladdin said sorrowfully.

" What!" Kiako said. " What do you mean you can't open it!"

" The Lamp will only open for a summoner" Aladdin said.

" A summoner?" Kuro said.

" Yea…buts theirs not a summoner for miles of this wasteland" Rikku said punching the sand.

" Well then looks like we're just gonna handle the problem ourselves then" I said.

" Huh?" They both said more than confused.

" Yea it's probably the heartless how does two town food storage's automatically disappears!" Kuro said.

" Gotta be the heartless" Kiako said.

" Ya mean those black things, come to think about it those things showed up around the time the food went low." Rikku said.

" Hmm there you have it there most be one heartless that controls all of the smaller ones" I said.

" Yea, Agrabah supplies food and Home provides water" Rikku exclaimed.

" Okay then let's get to Agrabah first and check it out!" The carpet landed right on cue! We all hopped on and road out to the deserty city of Agrabah.

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!"

We arrived at the front gates of Agrabah to be greeted by a bunch of bandit heartless! The second we all touched the ground I drew my keyblade, Kiako put her fists up, Rikku pulled out her godhand, Aladdin drew his blade and Kuro unraveled her wand.

" Okay let's get through this quick!" I said. I drew five attack cards and rushed the group of heartless knocking out heartless as I ran with the guys' close behind. We ran through the first gate and through the empty streets of the square. Then ran through the second to make it the foot of the palace.

" Okay the garden is…." Before Aladdin could finish a giant metal heartless with four arms and a cobra for a head. (Ya know the optional boss in Agrabah who spins the swords really fast ya that guy!"

"He must be the ring leader I bet!" Kiako said. It floated over us then slowly hovered off into the distance.

"CARPET!" Everyone shouted. The giant carpet set down and we all boarded we took off into the sky and jetted after it. We flew past it then flew around to the front of it to cut it off… The giant suit of armor knocked us all out of the sky. I landed on my back then Kiako landed on me, the Kuro on her Aladdin on her then Rikku on Aladdin!

"OWW…. lay off!" I screamed. Suddenly the ground trembled as the monster drew close!

"Shit" With that the heartless picked up Rikku, Aladdin and Kiako. I started to back away slowly while sliding on the ground with Kuro beside me.

"Kuro SPELL anytime now!" I said.

"I…I can't he's using some sorta blockage!" Kuro said. The giant heartless dropped the three and in mid air slapped them back sending them flying as far as I could see.

" NO!" I shouted. I flipped backwards and rushed the creature but it kicked me back. "Damn this isn't good I can't even touch em!" As I started to get up a black card fell from my pocket. I looked down at the card then back the creature as Aladdin, Kiako, Rikku and Kuro fended him off.

"AHHH HELL!" I slapped the palm of my hand down on the card and concentrated hard. Suddenly my skin felt as if…as if it was ripping off and it felt as if all of the wind from my lungs rushed out from my body. I stood up an looked down at my attire, I was dressed like an unknown…I held two keyblades both of them were the Oblivion Keyblade.

I could feel nothing but power, no fear, no thought…I walked slowly towards the heartless twirling both keyblades like propellers. The monster stopped trying to fight the others and turned towards me. It rushed me without hesitation…

"Okay (OKAY)… wanna (WANNA) dance (DANCE)?" Everytime I talked I heard a second voice it sounded like me but deeper and more serious. I…he had control of my body not I….I placed my keyblades in a position of a cross then all in one motion I ran right through him like a ghost. When I passed through him I sliced my way out.

I ended up at the other side the keyblades disappeared from my hands as the giant heartless disappeared leaving a huge heart that disintegrated into smaller ones.

"Look (LOOK) at (AT) all (ALL) of (OF) those (THOSE) hearts (HEARTS,)" I said to myself. "Must of (MUST OF) taken (TAKEN) a lot (A LOT) of (OF) lives (LIVES)…"

HEH DARK FIRA SAVES THE DAY…I er he said.


	7. Utada's Arrived! HS

_I'll admit I'm furious as I sit here listening to Fira. I hate when he _

_fills me with hope. Even though I pray for a way home I truly believe _

_darkness will swallow us first. Please Fira, please be right. Avalon _

_please tell me that you lied to me._

Narrator: Utada's mother's apartment

Time: 1:14 am.

Location: Tokyo Japan

"No it just doesn't sound right." I whispered tossing away a piece of crinkled notebook paper. Staring out of my top floor window I looked for inspiration. It was for my new song. I remember it being a normal Friday night. Outside city lights, people, and the pleasant sound of traffic kept me up. It reminded me of New York, my first hometown. I was really an American but my adopted mom's job forced us to move here. She wasn't to mad though because she was born here and was Japanese.

"Ugh... I guess it's just not a musical night." Getting up from my window desk, I belly flopped hard onto my four-mattress bed. Mindlessly my hand slipped underneath one of my pillows for my dell notebook. As I turned it on I shivered at the incoming breeze on a count that I was only in my bra and Pajama boxers. I logged onto my A.O.L. As normal it took 1000 years for it to load, so I did some moves on my skateboard.

"WELCOME. YOU GOT MAIL."

"Oh great more Spam." I dragged jumping off the board sending it crashing into my door. "Mom's going to kill me."As I opened my mail I looked to see whom it was from. Oddly enough all information was currently unavailable. It was strange because I'm not one to be curious but something in my mind told me to read it. Double clicking open my screen went black."Oh craps don't tell me it was a virus!" I pressed the power button panicking. Again it was that something I never did. There was no change. Just as I tried to turn it back on a staff appeared on my screen. It was beautiful with an intricate design. Whoa it was Yuna's staff from FX!

My screen now had a red glow to it. What the fuck! My screen now looked like that gunk from the Matrix! Sadly I had to go all Neo and touch it. The plasma started to travel up my arm. "It's hot! Its so-so hot make it stop!" I cried. I could feel some of my arm hair burn. The plasma soon covered my entire body. The pain was agonizing as it found it's way down my throat. It was the only thing I could think about, but it was nothing compared to the hard blow to my back.

"Ouch!" I had landed on a large stone slab. Whoa what a ride, I looked around noticed were I was. A graveyard. But not just any one, oh no this was the greatest of all of them put together. Halloween

town, and wow I never looked so good! I wasn't in my birthday suit any more but I was in a nice outfit.

I had on Yuna's summoner top, pinky ring and pendant. I had Rinoa's arm ties and cloak only black, Aerith's multi bracelets. I had large silver hoop earrings, with two sapphire studs right above them. Followed by another blue one on my top left lobe. But what I loved most was my black skater pants and sneakers. On the large stone coffin was a staff and a deck of cards. "Sweet". I picked up the staff swinging it like mad. My waist long auburn hair was in an elegant ruby jeweled messy bun.

"It won't do any good unless you put a card on it you know."

I turned in a shock. A tall red headed man maybe about 17 was just a few feet from me. Although he was lanky he was armed rather heavily. He carried a sword on his waist and an enormous battleaxe on his back.

Even though I refused to show it at the time, he scared me a lot.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Raithu. You can't just go swing around a staff like that without using your cards. It will go through the heartless like phantoms. Raithu stared deep into my hazel eyes. I started to snicker.

When the heartless find you won't be doing that.

"Oh my god. Let me guess you are the creepy guy of the dream right? I must have really fallen off my skateboard and hit my head again or fell into a sugar coma".

"Believe me this is no dream. As much As I wish it was."

"Yea uh huh I'm really in Halloween Town, dressed in the best female characters clothes in all the final Fantasies with a crazy warrior. Sorry Mister Raithu was it? But you are only the result of 3 gallons of

soda and 8 bags of M&Ms."It was weird even though I can't even remember the last time I had something that wasn't artificially processed my school nurse thought I was anorexic because my weight is extremely low even for some one as short as me, 5â€™0.

"This is no dream! Listen you can stay here where they will find you or you can come with me and stand a chance."

"Ok I'll go with you from now, but my alarm should be waking me up soon so don't get used to my company. Raithu rolled his eyes".

"Don't forget your cards". I ran over to the coffin and slipped them into the cloak pocket.

I really didn't like this Raithu dream. But when I woke up he would make a great Goth chamber rock song.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine. He might be able to help us. But first, do you know how to use your cards?" I nodded."

"You don't talk much do you?" I scowled at him. "Can I at the least know your name?"

"Utada Aoki"

"Well it's a start." Raithu lead me out of the graveyard out of Guillotine Square and into a large morbid looking building. Raithu held my hand as he led me up the stairs. A he opened the door I stopped him.

"Wait shouldn't you at leased knock?"

"No need. We are expected."

I didn't say a word as Raithu pulled me inside. We were soon in a large bleak lad. A tall skeleton and a man

in a wheel chair facing a table in the middle of a room, a large gargoyle heartless lied there in an unnatural sleep.

"Doctor you were right, I found her".

The man in the wheel chair finally put his concentration towards us. Or course was the one and only Dr. Finklestein.

"Of course I'm right! I calculated the nuclear vortex suction plus her weight with the gravitational pull with her world and I was able to estimate when she would arrive here".

That's cool I guess. I felt so brain dead. "So, what you got over their Doc?" I pointed to the dead heartless. Jack turned to me now.

"It's good of you to ask that Utada."

"Utada. More and more heartless are arriving here every day. The doctor and I are trying to figure out a way to stop them or at hopefully find out where they are coming from." I nodded wondering when this would all be over, cause this was just way too annoying for some one with low tolerance like me.

"Ok then just follow them when they go away or something."

Raithu smacked his forehead and grabbed my shoulders.

"What don't you get? This is not a dream!" I could tell he was really pissed off, but hey I wasn't going to back down.

"Take them off or I'll brake them off." He did. "Prove to me that this isn't a dream and I swear I'll cooperate." My wish was their command I guess cause at that very second a swarm of heartless

came crashing through one of the lab windows. Ok I believe you!

"No time for that now slap the card on your staff and summon

something! Jack help me hold them off!"

"Right." Jack and I said in unison. I searched through my cards relentlessly for a summoning card. Ok I need an Aeon I guess Eureka! I pulled out a Valfor card. "Guys watch out! Give me strength!" The moment seemed to go in Slow motion as I slapped the card on to the staff. In an instant a huge winged beast appeared. "Hey I'm Utada, nice to meet you." It bowed its head in response.

"Hey I don't mean to be pushy but can you save these guys for me?"

Valfor nearly smiled. Who knows how long he was in that card for? He span up to the ceiling and a large beam came out of his mouth and disintegrated the heartless.

Raithu looked at me a little startled. I think fast on my feet. You can close your mouth now. Jack cautiously lifted his head from behind the table. He had hid just in time.

"Are you ok Jack?"

"Yes thank you."

"Ugh but I'm not! Get me down!" Dr. Finklestein had flipped over in his wheel chair and had some how ended up on the light right above the dissected monster.

"I'll get you down." I got on the table and started to jump for him. Stupid shortness, Raithu sneered at me. "Well if you think you can do any better then you get him down." All he had to do was reach up and he was down and in his chair.

"Alright I'm not dreaming, then do any of you mind telling me where the heck the heartless came from? You know what don't bother answering cause you know what I don't really care. I just want to know where do we go now?"

"We will have to search for clues to where they hail from."

"Great deduction Raithu." I snapped. "Well we had best start in this room. They must have dropped something."

It seemed to take hours as Jack, Raithu, and I search for an unknown something. I still remember all that debris he had to look through.

"Ah haa" Jack exclaimed. "I think I found something." He held up a large slate feather the size of my arm.

"Let me see." I stared at it for some time before I came to my analysis. "Hey, this looks like a condor feather." For once in my life I blushed.

"Let me see that." Dr. Finklestein snatched it away from the pumpkin king. "This looks oddly familiar." He asked Raithu to pull out a large torn up poison green book. After flipping through a few hundred pages he said "Yes this is where I've seen this." He pointed a large black and white photograph in the book. Fort Condor.

"Fort Condor, the fort Condor?"

"Yes. That would explain a lot because it's only a couple hours away, and all the screams lately. I would go but the Halloween Festival is in two days. Raithu you and your friend should go check it out."

"Another words this is going to be the life changing adventure?" I asked annoyed. I always hated this part.

No time for that now. We better get going. Raithu once again grabbed my hand as he led me out of the town and into a wide-open plane.


	8. The Confusion after the Storm HS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter 5: The Confusion after the Storm

Narrator: Fira

There I was standing in the middle of a desert having slaughtered a huge suit of armor with four arms. Black is what I was wearing, all black. I looked like an unknown, one thing bothers me though. As I thought of these things I felt my body slowly cooling down.

" FIRA!" The screams of Kiako rang in my ear. I turned around slowly to see Kiako staring at me in the face with wide moony eyes.

" WAS THAT AWESOME OR WAS THAT AWESOME! DID YOU SEE ME I WAS ALL LIKE BAM AND THE HEARTLESS WAS ALL LIKE AHHH AND I SLICED HIM AN…." I said.

" Hahahahahaha yea it was cool you were fighting with two keyblades!" Kiako said pointing at the kingdom key that I had grasped in my right hand.

" One thing!" Kuro said walking between us as we conversated.

" Uh yea?"

" You used your darkness card am I correct?" Kuro asked.

" Yea that's right" I pulled out my card and looked at the face of the card. It had the black keyblade of Oblivion on it.

" Well how come you're not tired? When I used mine I was tired I could hardly breath straight" She said, Kuro had a look of disappointment on her face.

" Maybe it's because you're a sissy girl…" Before I could finish my sentence I felt myself falling to the sand. My muscles had given way and my eyelids fell like rain drops on a glass window. I then fell asleep on contact with the soft sand.

(Dream)

" Whoa where the…" I said rubbing my forehead. I looked around and noticed I was in an endless void of darkness. I stood up completely and looked around some more. I seemed to be standing on a huge pedestal that had sleeping beauty's head on it.

" Where am I?" I asked, my voice echoed through the space of nothing, I sounded like I was standing on a

mountain.

" HELLO!" I screamed into the empty space. " Alone again"

" Alone?" A voice said from behind. I spun around fast to see a boy whom stood at about 5'9, he wore a black jacket with his hood up over his face. No shirt, blue jean shorts that was long enough to reach past his knees and big black clown like shoes like mine.

" Hardly alone" He said again

" Hey" I said turning my body completely around to face him.

" Hmm…" He grunted while folding his arms to his chest.

" Huh? Did I say somethin wrong?" I asked.

" A match, me and you" He said, with that he raised up his hand and in it appeared a black keyblade, it wasn't Oblivion. It was the keyblade of hearts…

" a fight?" I asked. Before I could finish my question he was already in the air inches from striking me I flipped backwards dodging his blow.

" Hey! Your gonna put someone's eye out with that thing!" I said pulling out my keyblade. He jumped at me again with his black keyblade I attached an attack card and raised the weapon up blocking out his strike and causing him to draw another card.

" Hiyahhhh!" I said striking him with the kingdom key. He jumped back and stood stiff as if the attack didn't phase.

" Hahaha is that all you can do!" He laughed. " Hahahaha… I'll hahahaha! I'll give you another shot hit me with all you got!….Hahahahaha!" He laughed. What did I need to hit him for? He was already dying of laughter. With that a bright light shone from the middle of the huge sleeping beauty pedestal.

I then woke up, I found myself in a broken down room full of pillows and shelves. Sitting up I noticed that same magic carpet dancing around in a strange dance while Kuro and Kiako watched it and laughed. Aladdin was playing some sorta hide the apple game with his monkey and Rikku was just staring out of the destroyed lookout window.

" YEA! THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!" I shouted. Every one of them jumped up startled of my sudden wackiness.

" Hey! Don't do that!" Kuro said.

" Sorry couldn't resist dude" I said jumping up on my feet.

" Yippee your wakey wake… it only took you like 15minutes to rest" Kiako said.

" We've been waiting for you to wake up Fira, I can't thank you enough for restoring Agrabah and Home" Aladdin walked over with his monkey on his shoulder.

" What do you mean? Home and Agrabah has been restored?" I asked.

" Yes the food and water supply mysteriously came back" Kuro said.

" Oh…well I didn't know," I said shrugging,

" Your weird you know that?" Rikku said walking over to me and smiling. I smiled back and bowed abit while scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. I still can't believe I was the one who saved us all I feel like a real hero!

" Fira, thank you for your help, here I found this in the cave of wonders when I was exploring with Aladdin! It's a keychain and it's pretty nice," She said handing me the small antique, it had alittle genie's lamp at the end of the chain.

" Thanks Rikku" I said. I looked a lot like the keychain at the end of the keyblade.

" And Fira here's a gift from me too…" Aladdin handed me the genie's lamp.

" I want a GIFT!" Kiako squealed.

" Sorry Kiako, There aren't any summoners here in our towns, take it with you, you guys may run into a summoner sooner or later" Aladdin said.

" Thanks the both of you" I put the genie's lamp in my jacket pocket.

Moments later we were found waving good bye to Rikku, Aladdin and the Al Bheds right along with the sultan and princess Jasmine. Leaving the desert region and walking onto a rocky plain. We didn't talk at all just walked taking one step at a time. Kiako marched up ahead she was always happy at least to me always happy. Kuro walked beside me, the look on her face wasn't as scary she just had a straight face.

" What do you staring at?" Kuro asked. Taking afew steps away from me…

" Wha? Oh nothing!" I said smiling and laughing slightly.

" You ARE weird!" Kuro said staring away from me. All of a sudden Kiako stopped marching and stood very still staring forward. Kuro and I caught up to her…

" Hey uh Kiako what's up?" I asked.

" It's another one of those… unknown guys" Kiako said pointing up ahead. We looked up ahead to see a man dressed in all black with his hood up.

" Another unknown, hey what do these guys want with us!" Kuro asked.

" That's a good question!" I said running over to him I stopped three meters before him.

" Impressive keyblade master, you defeated that heartless using the darkness hidden inside you" He said.

" Yea but it was an empty victory"

" I see…the keychain you've received…" He said. I looked pulled the three wishes keychain out of my pocket and gazed at it.

" You can use it to become stronger, just reattach the mickey keychain and attach that one. The Keyblade will morph and become stronger" Doing as he said I pulled the kingdom keychain off and attached the three wishes keychain with that a white glow formed. And when the shining stopped the Kingdom Key was now Three Wishes.

_I don't know much about this adventure, I have thousands of questions and when one gets answered a million more come rushing in. Who are these unknown guys, what was my dream about and why did he seem so familiar to me. And why is Kiako a cat? _

_I wonder if all of these questions will ever get answered._

I then looked up at the unknown to see that he was no longer there. One thing's for damn sure, and that's that I am seriously hungry!


	9. Battle of the Summoners DS

Special Thanks TO: Firagamaster, Yunastrife, Elric the White wolf, Kuro Suzaku, Kiako Ornitier and myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games and characters in this fic.

Dark: This is the new dark chapters written by Thundagamaster and Betha. Two writers who've retired writing Fanfics.

(DARK) Chapter 2: Battle of the Summoners

Narrator: Betha

There he goes… 

I sat on the front ice glaciers of the castle as I watch Thunda fly off with the heartless. There he goes… off to another mission leaving me here again. Felix always sends him on the important missions! Why can't I go!

Suddenly I felt a gentle feminine hand snake down my chest… I already knew whom this hand belonged to. I merely cocked my head, sighed an slapped her hand away.

"Stop it Liana" I said turning around to face her. She was so perverted I swear she'd sleep with anyone!

" Hmm…you seemed abit uneasy baby what's wrong?" Liana asked fanning herself with one of her metal fans.

" Nothing just leave me alone!" I said.

" That's not what you said last night dear" She cooed.

" You drugged me! You put something in my tea last night I couldn't help it!" I shouted. She looked at me a laughed. You've heard right readers this whore had got me drunk and done whatever with me. And she swore she'd never tell if I would do whatever she said.

" Are you two through? Felix wants us, he's called forth a meeting" Bolt said walking down to icy glaciers dragging his huge weapons. Liana and I looked at each other and shook our heads in approval. With that Liana and I started jumping up the moving platforms one at a time, Bolt jumped with us he moved much swifter and faster than us how could he? He had weapons that weigh a ton!

After bypassing the glaciers and through the castle of Hollow Bastion we made it to the room where the huge keyhole was, that keyhole was where Felix went when he needed to regenerate his power or train. Jake an Jin were already in the room bowing before Felix. We ran in and quickly dropped to his feet…

" I'm sorry sir I was just…" I started.

" Not to worry you've showed that's all that counts," He said. That's what I like about him soooooo forgiving!

" So what's the big meeting for hon?" Liana asked fanning herself.

" Reporting from the heartless, we have two of the pure hearts making their way down mi hen highroad" Felix said floating in place as the heartless brought up a I could probably take them on alone! Thunda would seriously respect me then! mirror that gave a clear picture of the two travelers one short girl with long hair and a knight. Doesn't look too hard I could probably take them all by myself! Thunda would be so proud of me!

" Betha I want you to take them on, take a scouter heartless with you to analyze any unknown data" When he said those words my heart dropped completely. I seriously had not expected to be called upon. I felt both excitement and deep fear.

" Y-y-yessir" I responded alittle uneasy this was my first mission EVER! I'd better not blow it or Felix may never depend on me again. I walked out of the conference room with afew smirks and "don't blow it" attitudes from the rest. I know that deep down they don't think I can do it. I walked over to the central room of Hollow Bastion. The place Riku and Sora battled after Sora reclaimed the keyblade. I raised my right hand and from it shot a dark wave of energy a pulse that only the heartless could feel. From the floors and walls appeared abunch of Dark Ball Heartless they all floated in circles around me. The gathered in close and turned themselves into smoke taking me with them. I had awakened to the shine of the sun and breeze that made the tall grass of Mi Hen dance. It merely took seconds for us to teleport it was extremely fast, I gazed around at the open field then found the road. Two figures were walking up to were I was standing.

' Okay here they come what should I do? Just start fighting them?' I thought aloud. ' Or should I interrogate them or something for the data?'

" Why is she talking to herself?" I heard a whisper. The short girl whispering to the tall guy and laughing at me in deep thought. I pulled out a card and casted Fire on the laughing midget. She flew back and hit her head on an old pole relic.

" Ha now that's funny!" I said.

" Hey what did she ever do to you?" The tall boy in a suit of armor said. I seen his hand slowly reach for the hilt of his sword that clinged at his side.

" Come to think of it… your attire we've run into multiple unknown guys like you wearing that same jacket with the signature hood with no face! What do you guys want with us anyway" He asked. That's a good question I wish I knew that myself. Felix tells everything to Thunda and never shares with us about anything. I pulled out my two military combat knives and ran towards him, using my haste card I sped up my movements by about 50percent. He swung his sword at me I ran past him as if he just held his sword out rather than swinging. Just as I was about to strike him on the head with one of the blades. I was blasted by an Aero spell. I flew back abit then caught my balance and spun counterclockwise to cancel out the wind attack. I then softly landed on the dirt road.

" That was a pretty strong magic attack wind attack there… shorty" I said. As soon as I said those words the girl rushed over to me and tackled me into the dirt.

" Ow!" She had me down on the ground with my head in the dirt pulling my hair and trying to scratch my face. She was like a wild animal. I turned around and slapped her hard on the face my hand print was imprinted on her left cheek. She had gotten angrier and attempted to brutally slaughter me.

" Take it back! TAKE IT BACK!" She screamed as she tried pulling my hair out. I pushed her off of me and crawled away fast. I then got up and pulled out the Trick Master Summon card. I ran from her until enough of my aura was into the card. With that I turned around and summoned the Trick Master, The Trick Master was about the size of Bahamut, it kicked the enraged girl back.

" Ha you go crazy after being called short short short short!" I laughed as I rested on the Trick Master's shoulder. The Trick Master Heartless juggled with fire torches as he kicked the girl over and over.

" I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" From nowhere Ifrit arose from flames and stopped the Trick Master's foot from kicking the girl again. The girl climbed up on Ifrit's shoulder as it roared. Ifrit used Meteor attack and struck the Trick Master with a ball of fire. The Trick Master stood back abit recovering from the attack, Ifrit didn't wanna let him do so. Ifrit jumped in the air using three Firaga cards he pulled off using Hell Fire. I jumped off of the Trick Master just before it was caught in a whirlwind of fire. After the recent overdrive I watched helplessly as the heartless disappeared turning back into it's card form. I pulled out another summon card.

" Take back the short crack and I'll spare you!" The girl said riding upon the fiery beast her auburn hair flowing in the wind right along with her black cloak.

" Never" I pressed on the summon card and fused it with my MP to summon Darkside. Darkside with his huge black body turned into some sorta of giant dark ball, it swallowed up Ifrit in a small void of darkness and when he turned back to normal relieving Ifrit all that was left of the fiery aeon was the card which it came.

" I'll make you pay for that!" She raised another card in the air and managed to somehow summon the aeon of Doom! Yes readers this little pint sized goth managed in summoning Anima! Looking at Anima as it stared down at me scared me to the point where I was on the brig of wetting my panties. I held my deck in my hand shivering to death,

Anima roared with a nerve-racking shriek that made me drop my cards I scrambled down on the dirt going through my cards.

" ROAR!" the monster screamed again. I was paralyzed I couldn't even move.

" Take it back!" I heard her scream again.


	10. Wonderland in the Rabbit Hole HS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter 6: Wonderland in the Rabbit Hole.

Narrator: Fira

" FIRA! HURRY UP WILL YA!" Kuro shouted from up ahead. My feet were killing me and my stomach moaned for food and she expects me to keep UP! These are like two super little girls! I know their as hungry as I am and as tired we were currently walking through a grassy plain with no road...

I looked up ahead at the two of them they walked right beside eachother about 2inches apart from one another. Right then I seen something, I seen Kuro stick her hand out and Kiako giving her something. What the hell? It looked like…like a… like a kutos m&m bar!

"HEY!" I shouted enraged at those two how dare they keep food from me! I saved their lives at one time. " OOOOOOH KIAKO KURO YOU TWO GOTS SOME SPLAININ TO DO!" I shouted running after them I jumped in the air attempting to leap at them.

" What are you hey!" They both jumped out of the way like a pair of thunder cats.

" What are you doing?" Kuro asked.

" Yea trying to crush us?" Kiako asked poking me with a stick to check to see if I was still breathing. I got up and snatched the stick out of her hand snapped it and tossed it on the ground.

" Hey don't get high and mighty with me!" Kuro said.

" Hey you guys had…" Before I could finish my sentence a small white rabbit carrying a watch hopped on my head and hopped off running into the grass.

" Oh no, oh no, oh no I'm late! I'm Late, I'M LATE, the queen will have my head for SURE!" IT said speeding off. I watched it as it scurried through the grassy plain.

" You were saying?" Kuro continued as if she never even seen it. I turned around and stared at Kuro then back at the rabbit, which was running quite fast towards a small black hole that, was near a tree and log in the grasslands.

" DID YOU SEE THAT BUNNY!" I said getting alittle excited, completely forgetting about my appetite I ran over to where the rabbit was running. When I caught up to it, the rabbit jumped into a black hole that looked alittle bottomless.

" What are we waiting for!" Kiako did a nose dive right into the hole, " Geronimoooooooooooo!" She screamed on her way down.

" Kiako! You Stupid!" Kuro yelled. We're they running behind me? I didn't notice?

" Come on Kuro we gotta go and get her!" I said,

" No way theirs no telling what's…" Before she could finish I pushed her inside the hole and jumped in myself. I expected to be falling down like a brick but surprisingly Kuro and I softly floated to the surface like a pair of feathers. I landed on my back and Kuro landed on her feet. We seemed to be in a small room in the room was a fireplace and lots of paintings and pictures on the walls everywhere.

" WHY DID YOU PUSH ME I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kuro screamed, I was completely ignoring her and marveling at all of this weirdness. This small room had no ceiling and lots of neat stuff.

" ARE YOU LISTENING!" She shouted. As Kuro talked a small squadron of heartless appeared from the floor of the room. I drew the Three Wishes Keyblade and attached 10attack cards to the Keyblade.

"SO YOU WANNA FIGHT COME ON, I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER EVEN TOUCHED ME!" Kuro shouted. I grabbed the small black mage by her shoulder and spun her around to face the heartless.

" Oh?" Kuro said rubbing her chin abit. There was one really fat heartless and the rest were soldier heartless.

" You take the big one and I'll take care of the rest" I said running past her, all of the heartless rushed me

I jumped in the air and slammed down hard on three of them destroying them on the spot. Hey that cloaked guy was right the keyblade is stronger with this new keychain. As I thought I was kicked in the back by a heartless soldier. I hit the ground and just as I was about to get up I was punched into the wall by the fat heartless. Just as it was about to squash me with it's belly all of the heartless was squashed by a black aura.

" Gravity! Gets em everytime" Kuro said walking over. " Now to finish em!" She held up three Blizzard cards and a blue gust of wind swept up all of the heartless freezing and destroying.

" Come on I can kill you later we have to find Kiako" Kuro said helping me up. With that I drew back the Three Wishes and Kuro drew back her staff. We both took off running towards a multi door, it was already opened. We both walked through and found ourselves in a completely different room it looked like a dining room and bedroom put together there was a fireplace, bed and table with two bottles on it. Kuro and I walked around and found a…a…sleeping doorknob?

" Hey this seems to be the only way in or out of this room." Kuro stated bending down and peering at the snoozing door.

" Wha…what do you want!" The doorknob shouted.

" Whoa!" Kuro said alittle startled she fell back on her butt. Hey this wasn't surprising to me you'd expect to see something like this after watching magic, talking rabbits and little girls turning into cats.

" Hey yo! Doorknob we're looking for our friends she's about THE high, cat ears, wears a little bell around her neck and has an annoying obsession with poking things" I said.

" hmm… a cat you say?" He said.

" She went through there…" The knob said fixing it's eyes over to a small hole in the wall. I walked over and kneeled down to look into a the hole. I know Kiako's small but not this small it could probably fit a mouse. But not us…

" How'd she get through there? It's impossible for a baby to fit through." Kuro said.

" She grew smaller and walked through without a care" The knob said.

" GREW SMALLER?" I said rubbing my chin. Wait is this some sorta ability Kiako has? Or is this another one of my crazy dreams?

" You can grow smaller too, I know it's hard to believe but it's possible just take a sip of that over there on the table" The doorknob said. " Now if you don't mind, (YAWN) I think I'll go back to sleep now so don't bother me!" He said with a grouch. I walked over to the table and picked up the bottle that said small.

" Well down the hatch!" I said.

" Hey wait Fira it could be poison…. Well in that case go ahead" Kuro said. I drunk abit of the potion. Mmmmm it tasted like Strawberry soda. I hiccuped once then all of a sudden Kuro whom was standing beside me grew HUGE!

" Whoa! Kuro you're a giant!" I shouted.

" No you're tiny" She returned.

" Hahahahahaha" This is cool! I could probably fit into that hole, now I was standing on the table where the bottles was.

" Kuro come one drink some being small is cool!" I said pushing the now big bottle towards her.

She cleaned off the part were I sipped it and drunk some herself. In less than five seconds she was as small as me.

" Alright welcome to smallville!" I said jumping off of the table and landing on the chair then jumped off the chair and landed on the tiled surface. Kuro was right behind me.

" Come on we can fit through that hole now" I said running for the hole just meters before the hole, we were surrounded by a group of heartless.

" Damn theirs just no end to heartless attacks in this world!" I said drawing Three Wishes the cards that I attached earlier was still onto the keyblade. I had only 8 left, I jumped up swiping three heartless that went airborne, Kuro backed me up with some Fire spells, after a lot of scrambling around we managed in defeating them all. Kuro was injured in her side and I was in my leg…

" Here…" I pulled out a cure card and pressed on it as I held it in the air, a small green ring surrounded us and in this ring we were both healed to full health. I jumped up on my feet as did Kuro, and continued running as if nothing happened.

When we walked through the hole, we found ourselves in somewhat of a leafy area.

" OFF WITH HER HEAD!" An old woman screamed. Kuro and I hurried over to the scene that went

on without us. In the middle of a courtroom we seen Kiako fending off abunch of card men! Without

hesitation Kuro rushed in to the battle she blasted about four card men with a single Firaga attack, Kuro

was really getting better with her magic it'd usually take her longer than that use a level three spell like

that with three cards at a time. I rushed in as well taking out one at a time

" Get them you fools!" the fat old lady in the chair said. I clashed weapons with one of the squire cards and

forced him back wasting about 2cards. I had one left, the squire tried to stab me straight on I moved to the

side and knocked his block off with the Three Wishes keyblade. He went rolling from the power and gave

up I pulled out three more cards from the deck and before I could attach them I was slapped by a spear and

went rolling into the queens chair. The force from me hitting the counter forced her to fall backwards. With

that all of the card men went into a daze, Kuro fried them, Kiako pounded them and I sliced and diced them

" Kiako what are you doing fighting these guys?" Kuro asked.

" Yea, they were pretty rough you shoulda atleast came back to get us that was fun!" I said. Soon enough

Kuro's staff knocked me upside my head I fell to the ground face first.

" What did I SAY!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

" That meanie queenie tried to kill my new friend" Kiako said.

" What new friend?" Kuro asked looking around.

" Yea I don't see anybody!" I said getting off of the ground. Kiako looked around the entire room.

" ALICE! ALICE where'd you GO!" Kiako called. But this Alice or whomever wasn't to be found.

" Let's scram before the goon squad wakes up for round two" I said referring to the queen and her knights.

" Yea, but Alice I wonder where she went?" Kiako said to herself. We ran through the hole and made it

back into the kitchen. We started towards the table when all of a sudden a purple cat appeared from

nowhere.

" Kiako chan please don't tell me you've given up on your friend" The cat said.

" No way!" Kiako said.

" Then what do you call what your doing!" The cat asked.

" Hey who the hell are you!" I asked.

" Who am I who are you?" The cat asked.

" Give me your name and I'll give you mine" I said.

" Ignorance… anyway I was about to give you some info on where to find Alice BUT" The cat said

" Wait you know where Alice is?" Kiako asked.

" Yes, the heartless have her" The cat said.

" Whoa the heartless…" I said. I don't care if I don't know this Alice if the heartless are involved that can't

be good for anyone!

" Where are they!" I shouted.

" What do you care boy? You don't know her it's not your concern…" The cat said.

" Weather it's our concern or not when someone's life is in danger your suppose to do something" Kuro

said responsible.

" Hmph fair enough I suppose…" He said.

" Now where is Alice?" Kiako asked.

" Alice is here" The cat said. With that we all started to look around. " The heartless have her held here invisibly the only way you'll be able to see her is if you brighten the room. Do you see those candles up there? Light them and you should be able to see the heartless and Alice as clear as day!" the cat said.

" So all we have to do is light the candles? Easy… Kuro?" I said. Kuro pulled out a fire card she attached the card and pulled the staff up to align with the candle. She fired a fire blast up at the candle but sadly the candle remained unlit the fire blast couldn't reach the candle, with that I jumped off of the table and landed on the tiled floor,

" Kuro, Kiako come on there's gotta be another way we can get up there" I said running towards the hole, I rushed in. Inside of the courtroom all of the card men were awaken and so was the queen, Kiako jumped up on a tall bush and took Kuro with her I climbed onto the bush too without making a sound. Then silently crawled over to the edge and peeked down on them.

" Who were those three that protected Alice?" The Queen stomped around with her mini fan.

" I don't know m'lady… but it seems they have run off with Alice" The little rabbit said.

" Listen up, I want each and every last one of you to go into the lotus forest and find them NOW bring them back dead or alive!" The queen said. With that all of the card squires and knights scrambled about.

" Damn this lady is brutal" I whispered to Kuro.

" How are we suppose to get to the ceiling now?" Kiako whispered to Kuro.

" Okay I've got a plan, one of us should act as a decoy while the others run for the ceiling and light the candles." Kuro whispered.

" Great whose gonna be the decoy?" I asked whispering. With that Kiako and Kuro looked at me and smiled.

" Oh no!" Kuro held onto me and Kiako kicked me out into the open where I could be spotted.

" LOOK IT IS I THE GUY WITH THAT HELPED ALICE ESCAPE OUT IN THE OPEN EXTREMELY VULNARABLE" Kuro shouted. With that barge of card warriors rushed me with their spears and swords drawn. I drew my keyblade and stood ready. I took another look at that crowd of warriors it seemed to be hundreds of them.

" To hell with this! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed running off into the kitchen. I went running around in circles like a mad man. The card soldiers chased me around too I looked up at the ceiling to see an upside down Kuro and Kiako lighting the candles when both candles were lit, a black ball appeared in the middle of the room.

" Behold the power of the heartless in Wonderland" The cat said disappearing. The black ball turned into a black heartless shaped like a Chimera. The card warriors ran away at the sight of this horrible beast it looked exactly like the one that Mr. Auron saved me from. The Chimera stomped towards me slowly breathing hard and roaring.

" Bring it!" I ran and jumped in the air. The Chimera knocked me straight out of the air. I hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

" Crap…" I said.

"FIRA!" I heard Kiako and Kuro scream from on the ceiling.

" If you die I swear I'll kill you" Kuro shouted. Yea Kuro that's really gonna motivate me to stay alive!

" JUST GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME OUT!" I said. Dodging a blow by the beast. I attached three attack cards. The Chimera, punched the tiled floor crackling the tiles and causing more minion heartless to arise from the dark cracks.

" Just what I need about now" I said sarcastically as I blocked the Heartless Attacks with the Three Wishes. Damn I thought as I was knocked out by another heartless I hit against the wall and slowly fell to the floor.

" Ow…" The Heartless stomped towards me, just as it was about to crush my head with it's powerful foot, a laser shot from nowhere shooting through the monster and literally blowing it up.

" Whoa what the hell? Kuro you learned a new spell?" I shouted.

" Not quite" I heard a woman say from the distance. I got up and stepping to me was a woman with an eye patch over her left eye. Besides that she was perhaps THE most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Beyonce'… no comparison what so ever.

"wha…uh…um…" I froze up. My stomach felt like it had bugs crawling around in it and my forehead felt hot. HEY WHY CAN'T I TALK TO THIS LADY! The woman looked at me and smiled,

" Hello little man" She said.

" LITTLE!" I shouted. "Hey I'm 5'7, check it lady!" I shouted again.

" I'm Beatrix…" She smiled.

" And I'm Fira" I replied returning her smile.

" FIRA your still alive?" Kuro asked running over with Kiako and a blonde haired girl.

" See this is Alice!" Kiako said. " Alice this is Fira"

"Hi nice to meet you" Alice bowed abit.

" Likewise" I returned.

" Well Fira aren't YOU gonna introduce us to your new friend?" Kiako asked. I looked up at Beatrix whom was hovering over me.

" Yea Fira" Beatrix said.

"Why should I introduce you!" I said.

" Because I'm your ally!" Beatrix said.

" What are you talking about Beatrix?" I said.

" You summoned so I came to help you?" she said sighing.

" I called you?" I asked.

" Yes you took way too much damage in battle and you wished for help so I gave you some back up" She said. I looked at her as if she wear crazy. " Have you even seen your entire deck beyond the Cure and Attack cards?" She laughed.

I pulled out my deck and scoured all the way to the back of my hand. In the back I had a Beatrix, an Auron and a Tifa and a Zell ally card.

(FORGOT TO MENTION: ALLY CARDS ARE LIKE SUMMON CARDS, EXCEPT YOU SUMMON A PERSON. ANYONE CAN BE AN ALLY CARD AT ANY TIME)

So that time back when Auron helped me I secretly summoned him from my hand. Cool but I gotta control it dude. Wait…

"If you need me again just call boy" Beatrix said disappearing and reappearing as a card.

" Okay I will," I smiled.

" Fira what the hell was all of that about?" Kuro asked.

" Beats me" I said. With that Kuro, Kiako and Alice fell over…

" Okay let's get outta this place" I said. We all walked out to where the rabbit hole meets wonderland and took the Save Point out of the hole and ended up back at the grasslands it was nighttime.

" (YAWN) okay guys that was one hell of an adventure" I said stretching. " But now I'm tired, beat up and hungry" I sat down and rest in the soft grass and fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning resting in the palm of my hand was the Lady Luck Keychain.

" Whoa…" Attached to the keychain was a note. It read: "Thank you for saving me, Alice"

" Where'd Alice go this time?" I asked Kiako was just waking up from sleeping in a bundle with her tail wrapped around her body.

" On no she's gone!" Kiako said.

" Don't expect us to go looking for her again Kiako" Kuro said.

" Yea cause we're not buyin it!" I spoke up attaching my new keychain to the Three Wishes to make the Lady Luck Keyblade.

" Awesome" I said gazing amongst the Keyblade. I bet it's more powerful than ever at this rate I'll be unstoppable.

" How come you keep getting new weapons!" Kiako asked.

" Well basically the Keyblade is one in the same with Lady Luck, Three Wishes and any other. All he's doing adding new Keychains to it to make it stronger" Kuro said.

" Where are you finding these Keychains?" Kiako asked.

" I dunno I just found them" I said shrugging and waving the keyblade around in the air.

" Well anyway let's continue our road to goin HOME and BREAKFAST!" I said jumping to my feet. With that we walked off on the road to home or so we thought… DAMMIT I AM SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HUNGRY!


	11. FORBIDDEN LOVE DS

Special Thanks TO: Firagamaster, Yunastrife, Elric the White wolf, Kuro Suzaku, Kiako Ornitier and myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games and characters in this fic.

Dark: This is the new dark chapters written by Thundagamaster and Betha. Two writers who've retired writing Fanfics.

Authors Note(I'm filling in for Yunastrife for this chapter)

(DARK) Chapter 3: FORBIDDEN LOVE

Narrator: Betha

As I slowly backed away from my emanate doom. A card dropped out of my deck, one lone green summoning card. I knew at this point nothing could match the power of that creature Anima. But ignorantly I picked it up. I stared at the card on the face of the card held the one winged angel himself, Sephiroth. Seeing the very imaged reminded me of where I got this card.

(Flashback)

" Betha you almost got yourself killed can't you summon anything stronger than the stupid heartless?" Thunda shouted as we both stood in the middle of the Thunderplains.

" Well excuse me for being so weak!" I shouted. Thunda merely peered at me as the rain touched my face. " It won't happen again I'm sorry"

" I know it won't when you find yourself in a bind like that again use this card… it's a guaranteed winner" He handed me the card of the one winged angel.

(Back)

" Say your prayers" Utada shouted sitting atop Anima as it got ready to strike.

" No…it can't end this way" I started. I didn't even get to tell him, I never got to tell Thunda how I really felt. I held the Sephiroth card up in the air and pinched on it feeding the card some of my dark aura. A beam shot into the air releasing a huge seal? It was full of hieroglyphs and prophecy.

" The same beam shot back down hitting the earth hard. IT was pretty cool, but the beam left a man he was down on one knee and had long silver hair. His sword was thin but as long as measuring tape. Suddenly he stood up slowly while looking at me with his glowing blue eyes. He turned around slowly to face Anima and Utada. He was my black knight in shadowy armor… He reached for his sword which he held in his left hand like it was sheathed. At that very moment an unknown song started playing and the sky turned from blue to red.

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

" Oh boy…" I heard the guy with the battle axe say from the far right. " UTADA WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE NOW! SUMMON VALEFOR!" He screamed. Sephiroth disappeared into feathers before he could reach for a card and his weapon; Sephiroth's Masamune cut through his armor like tissue paper. Raithu went flying into the tall grass…

" Raithu!" Utada called. Utada turned her attention away from Sephiroth and towards me, " Anima show them our pain" she chanted. Anima's eye dropped low as it stared at me and began to glow.

"SEPHIROTH!" I screamed. With that a tall figure in a black cloak appeared infront of me and took my hand firmly. I had merely blinked and we were instantly somewhere else…

Sephiroth!

Sephiroth!

" Attack" I said. With that he disappeared and appeared right infront of Anima. HE IS SO COOL! He sliced Anima in the chest three times then jumped back while flapping his wing. Just as he touched the ground Sephiroth was blown back by a double cast of Firaga and Blizzaga. Sephiroth flew back even further and came to an immediate stop. He stood up slowly and then gestured his hand at Utada and Pain.

" Come on" Sephiroth said. His voice is so cool!

Sors immanis

Et inanis

Sors immanis

Et inanis

He then stopped his walks and started to actually run towards Anima. Anima screeched as Sephiroth ran knocking him off balance and Sephiroth went sliding into the dirt. Sephiroth jumped to his feet and tossed his Masamune high into the air beyond sight.

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

He raised his hands up to summon a great ball of red and black energy.

" He's summoning meteor, Anima it's time!" Utada said jumping off of Anima's head she ran back a distance. Suddenly the earth started shaking and a huge ring of power and pain covered both Sephiroth and Anima… Beyond this point I could see no longer for Anima drug Sephiroth under the pool of energy with it. When Sephiroth came back up he was browsed and bleeding half to death. Sephiroth then dropped the ball and grabbed his Masamune. The ball of energy slowly drifted to the earth… all I saw was Sephiroth rushing towards me and a huge white light following him.

When I awoke standing over me was a boy with thick blue jean shorts that went past his knees. He also wore a black jacket with his hood up. He wore no shirt underneath leaving his chest bare showing a silver dogtag.

" Betha how could you get so careless?" He asked. From the tone of his voice I could tell it was Thunda he is always so hard on me. " You should have summoned Sephiroth before hand… duh!" He said slapping me upside my head.

" Ow you jerk!" I said rubbing my head and looking around for any other survivors. Half of Mi hen Highroad was gone! There was a huge crater where Rin's inn used to be… The sky was blue again and everything was running the way it should across from me was Utada laid out and vulnerable for assault!

" I can kill her right now!" I said drawing a card suddenly my feet dropped me to ground.

" Your much to weak, besides your orders were to test them not exterminate them" Thunda said.

" err…" Utada mumbled getting up while rubbing her head.

" Haha… your orders? So you two are working for someone right?" Utada said wearily getting up.

" Yea, who are you two working for?" Raithu said standing up from the grass his wounds have been healed from Sephiroth's attack.

" Well well well… aren't we the enthusiastic ones" Thunda said. Thunda raised his hand and in his hand appeared a black keyblade with a red handle and no keychain.

" A…a keyblade?" Raithu said.

" Yes… if you've seen Ansem and Riku work this thing then I find no reason to explain" He then pulled out a heartless card and summoned a normal minion heartless.

" Ha… what do you think we're suppose to be scared of that!" Utada laughed.

" Like I said… I needn't explain" Thunda said. Thunda rammed his keyblade into the heartless, the minion then turned into an Invisible Heartless. He then twirled his Keyblade with so much swiftness and speed like a propeller on a helicopter it was cool… he's cool. Thunda rapped his arm around my waist and we both started to slowly sink into a portal of darkness. I grabbed my Sephiroth card which was still embedded into the ground then we started to slowly sink in.

We were now completely in the clear, in the dark abyss slowly going down and down like an elevator. I found myself against his broad chest like a baby. Held me tight and I have never felt so safe not even with my own parents.

" Betha…" He started.

" Yes… my love" I whispered.

" What'd you say?" He said.

" Oh…nothing" When I opened my eyes we were at Hollow Bastion.

" You should report what you faced so far…" Thunda said.

" Okay…uh Thunda" I said he started to slowly walk away then turn back on my question.

" What is it?" I answered alittle angry.

" Uh… do you… uh what do you look for in a girl?" I asked. He looked at me and then turned around facing his back to me.

" Betha… your fine just the way you are… don't change especially if it's for mine or anyone elses decisions" He said. " Now get back to work Felix is expecting you" He said walking off.

Does that mean he likes me?


	12. The True Journey Begins HS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter 7: The True Journey Begins

Narrator: Fira

" Darn it, when is this road gonna come to an…" I started bumping into Kuro and Kiako whom was standing still. They were looking up at something,

" Hey…this place is…" Kiako started looking up. I looked up as well it was a busted down fort! So what! It's not getting in our way… right…right?

" Uh guys what is this place?" I asked.

" It's Fort Condor can't you tell?" Kiako said.

" Well no Fort Condor was a glorious mountain with a huge Pheonix on the top guarding it's egg or whatever right?…right?" I said.

" Fira you're a dope!" Kuro added.

" It looks totaled what happened?" Kiako asked. Oh yea and we're suppose to know… Suddenly the two of them took off running towards the half on fire mountain. Damn their good kids but don't listen to a darn thing ya tell em.

" Hey wait!" I shouted running after them when we reached the entrance we were greeted by a man with a bloody bandage on his head and rapped in bandages everywhere else.

" Man what happened to you?" I asked.

" The heartless… the heartless attacked" The man said.

" Whoa, geez the heartless are like brutal in this world" I said shoving Kiako abit.

" So…how many were hurt?" Kuro asked looking at all of the graves behind the mountain side.

" The only ones left are the commander, Cloud, Barret, Kos-Mos, Avalon, and I are the only survivors the rest were killed. Those damn beasts… I hate them all" He said.

" Sorry to hear about that" I said feeling sorry for him and his peeps.

" Will you join us in a fight against the heartless?" The man asked.

" Sorry man we gotta get going ya see we're trying to go ho…" Before I could finish my sentence Kuro stepped forth.

" Of course we'll join you" Kuro said.

" Yea me too" As said by Kiako as well.

" Damn what are you two doing! Don't you wanna go home!" I whispered.

" Yea but sorry we can't just leave these people hanging" Kuro said.

" Kuro this isn't the time for your little good deed schemes okay we gotta go!" I said.

" No way, Kiako and I are gonna stay… if you wanna be selfish and go home like alittle baby then no one's stopping you" Kuro said, With that they all walked inside the cave and climbed the rope up to the main area in the mountain.

" Ahh whatever I never needed you two anyway" I said walking onward. Who cares about little miss magic and her sidekick mew mew anyway? I found myself on mi hen highroad walking some more. I dunno why I was just so angry, was it at Kuro for being so self-righteous? Or was it because I was just homesick and I thought with their help I could get home.

I stood in the middle of the road, thinking. As I thought a group of heartless surrounded me. I didn't pay them any mind as they slowly closed in on me. I didn't even attempt to reach for the keyblade. What's going on?

" HEY!" I heard a voice it cut through the haze in my mind and had awaken me. A girl in black and guy with an axe they killed all the heartless in less than forty-five seconds.

" Hey kid what are you doing? Are you trying to get killed" This girl looked like a goddess when she was fighting but then when she's stable she was abit short. Only alittle under atleast and I wasn't too tall myself.

"Who are you?" She asked.

" I've decided I'm going back to help them" I said aloud.

"What? Going back where to help who?" The girl asked.

" Uh who are you?" I asked.

" I asked first!" She said.

" Ooookay…then I'm Fira! Hi!" I said.

" I'm Utada and this is Raithu" She introduced.

" Hello" Raithu said.

" Okay now that that's out of the way Fira, what are you doing out here on your own?" She asked. Geez she's nagy!

"Well I was out cause I'm trying to get home and…" I said.

" awww your lost" She said.

" Yea… I'm lost in a way" I said. " In mind and in physical being"

" ahaha that's pretty funny" She said.

" Well now I'm gonna go back and help the guys on Fort Condor cause…"

" Your headed to fort condor? Sorry kid but your gonna have to move aside and let the big kids handle this" Utada said.

" Hhahahahahahaaha!" Both me and Raithu busted out laughing.

" What's so funny?" She asked.

" Well you said big kids and your so…" I said.

" So? So what?" She asked again.

" Uh…never mind" Raithu said covering for me.

" Anyway let's stop the SMALL talk" Raithu said.

" Okay I'll make this description SHORT!" I said.

" Huh?" Utada said scratching her head.

" I'm on my way back to apologize to a friend… I really don't know if we really were friends or just allies" I said. " Who cares I'm going back" I turned around and ran back on the path towards Fort Condor. It's gonna take me awhile to get back on foot. Beside me I noticed, Utada and Raithu running at the same pace as me.

" What are you guys doing!" I asked.

"We're going to Fort Condor too it's where we were headed in the first place" Utada said.

" And we can't let some defenseless kid run off when theirs heartless around" Raithu said.

" Defenseless! Whatever man" I said as we ran down the road and up to a road block by some Al Bhed machinas. We came to a halt by the head honcho of the group. He started saying stuff in Al Bhed I didn't know what the hell he was saying.

" He said there on construction in this area do to some resent battle (cough)" Utada said.

" Huh you know what he said?" Raithu asked.

" I memorized the entire Al Bhed Primer collection" She said walking over and talking to the guy in Al Bhed.

" Whoa…what a geek" I said. Raithu then gave me a swift punch on the head. I fell over on the dirt.

" Don't talk about her like that" Raithu said.

" What are you her boyfriend?" I asked.

" No" He said with a straight face.

" ha that's funny I thought you two were a couple the first time I saw ya" I said laughing.

" That's not funny" He said with a straight face.

" Okay whatever man let's just get to condor as soon as possible" I said. Utada then came back to consult with us.

" So?" I asked.

" It'll take 3 to 4 hours to repair the road, so we'll have to go around through the Deep Jungle" Utada said pointing to a thick forest on the right. Dammit!

" Come on if we start now we'll get to Fort Condor by nightfall" She explained.

" Nightfall? Crap" I said as we walked towards the thick bamboo forest. As soon as we got into the forest I wanted to turn back. There was nothing but bamboo thicket and grass. We walked and walked deeper into the jungle. I watched as the bamboo turned into trees and more moss. We came up on this small pond that had abunch of hippos swimming up and down.

" Wow… this place is great" Utada said jumping onto a hippos back then another then another and landing on the other side. Raithu and I just watched in awe at the survivor girl.

" She'd be a killer on that TV show Survivor!" I said.

" I know" Raithu replied. We both jumped onward towards her hippo to hippo, Suddenly I slipped and fell into the water, I tried to swim back up but my foot got caught in some sorta vine. I couldn't cut myself loose the Keyblade was way too dull! Suddenly I was sliced loosed and pulled by a set of hands. I was brought up and swam over to the solid ground. I was there laid up on the beach with Utada lying beside me.

" Thanks" I said catching my breath.

" Yea watch your step!" Utada said getting up. We all got up and walked towards a light, our cold bodies were dripping with water. The light at the end of the muggy passage was a campsite. IT had lots of boxes everywhere with afew hung out cloths.

" Th-th-that place looks warm" I said shivering.

" Ye-ye- let's go inside" We speed walked over to the tent and went inside. Inside was a woman viewing what looked to be a flip screen kinda thing.

" Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed.

" Aaaaaaahhhhhh hahahahahaa!" I laughed. Utada punched me on the head and hit the ground hard. "Owww what did I do?"

" Why hello there you startled me" The lady said.

" Hello miss I'm Utada, this is Raithu and that's Fira we were wondering if we can dry off in this tent ma'am." Utada asked bowing humbly.

" I'm Jane and of course you can stay here" She said.

" Great I gotta get outta these cloths" I said. I took off my vest and unsettled all of my belts and took my glove and blue thermal shirt. Then my pants and my shoes. I threw my shoes near the fire to dry and then my socks and my cloths over a line. The only thing I had on was my boxers…

" What are you guys looking at we're here to dry off right?" I asked.

" Yes but how can us girls dry off when you two are still here" Utada asked kicking us both out. I fell on my face with my butt sticking in the air.

" Raithu how come you don't have to dry off?" I asked.

" I never got in the water" Raithu said sitting on a box with his arms crossed to his chest.

" Oh…" I stood up and started exercising running in place, stretching my legs and jumping jacks with push ups and sit ups.

" Can you stop that it's really annoying" Raithu said. I looked at Raithu's dull face, I can tell he's like the sage wisdom kinda guy!

" Raithu I hate to break this too ya but your as dull as dirt do you do anything fun?" I asked.

" Fira… I respect you as a person and your courage to strip half naked infront of two females, but please respect me and my personal space" He asked getting up and walking off.

" Whatever man" I said walking with em. We walked off of campus and into a small gorge where there was one lone rock with a leopard sleeping on top of it.

" Holy!" I said.

" Fira quiet!" Raithu whispered. The leopard's eyes shot open, the leopard yawned then got up to the sound of our steps.

" We're in trouble" I laughed.

" Why are you laughing!" Raithu drew his sword he had clinged to the belt and attached five attack cards to his weapon.

" Cause we're gonna die isn't funny, this is how I'm gonna go? In my boxers?" I said.

Raithu leaped in the air in unison to the Leopard and they collided forcing each other back.

" Raithu I'll be back" I turned around and started running towards camp I need my cards the keyblade is useless without them!

" Where the hell are you going!" Raithu shouted deflecting one of the leopard's attacks.

" I'll be back!" I shouted back I ran towards the camp and ran straight into the tent where Utada was sitting by the fire I tried my hardest not to look I just grabbed my deck belt and strapped it around my waist.

" Bye!" I shouted running back out. I made the Lady Luck Keyblade appear in my hand as I ran towards the battle. To my surprise the fight was already over the leopard was on the ground covered in blood, Raithu was drawing back his sword and some jungle guy was pulling out one of the leopard's teeth.

" Dude…" I said.

" Thanks for running out on me" Raithu said.

" I went to go and get my deck…" I said. Before I could finish my sentence the Tarzan looking guy was thrown by an invisible force. He went flying towards camp and into the stack of boxes.

" Whoa does he like throwing himself around maybe I should try it" I said. Suddenly I felt I got punched in the face by the wind. I went flying into the boxes like Tarzan.

" Shoot… that hurt, but it was still pretty fun" I said. Raithu went flying through the air and landed next to me in the pile of wooden boxes.

" What's going on out here!" Utada screamed coming outside in a towel.

" That thing" I said pointing to a huge black chameleon. Utada looked at the monster and ran back inside.

" Come on!" Raithu, Tarzan and I landed infront of the monster. I drew my keyblade and attached ten attack cards to it. I then hopped in the air and socked him in his face with the blade. He stepped back abit. Tarzan rushed him with some whirlwind attack and Raithu backed him up with his double axe sword attack! It took the lizard down knocking it out,

" I'll take it from here" Utada said running over with her wand. She casted DEATH on the heartless the spooky death guy ripped the heart from the heartless chameleon then Utada canceled the spell so that the death guy won't crush it.

When the battle was over, the Chameleon lizard left behind a keychain, it was the King of the Jungle keychain I attached it to the keyblade and it morphed once again into a new shape.

" You were a keyblade master this entire time" Utada said.

" Yea I was gonna explain but ya… easy come easy go… Are our cloths ready?" I asked running into the tent. To my satisfaction the cloths and shoes and socks were all dry. I slipped on my cloths and stuff then walked back outside. Utada then walked in and changed as well for some reason it took her longer.

" Let's go guys, thank you Jane… and Tarzan" We all waved as we left the jungle and into an open field where the destroyed Fort Condor was. We walked all the way to the entrance where I spotted the bleeding head guy.

" I'm here now… I've decided to fight with you guys against the heartless." I said bowing.

" Go on in we need all of the help we can receive" He said. I walked in with Utada and Raithu behind me, we all then began to climb the rope up to the center floor. Sitting at a table was Kiako, Kuro and some guy in a black cape, with Barret, Cloud and some android girl.

" What's up yall!" I shouted running over.

" Oh yea that's Fira the Keyblade master" Kiako said.

" Huh?"

" It's a good thing you showed we were just about to send for you" Cloud said.

" Fira I see you've made new friends" Kuro said taking a sip of some tea.

" Yea, this is Utada and Raithu they're like against the heartless too" I said.

" So good you're on our side then?" Barret asked.

" Uh huh" Utada said.

" We've received a sign of distress here from Halloween Town, looks like we got here too late."

" Yea this place was totaled, but let's not worry about the past" The guy in the black cape with the millennium rod said.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" I'm Avalon remember that" He winked at Utada whom just blushed furiously and looked away.

" Yea I'll try" I said.

" So what's the plan" Barret asked.

" Easy we get rid of the Heartless!" Kiako said. Utada, Raithu and I pulled up and chair and sat around the table with the others as we discussed a plan of action.

" But how?" Utada asked.

" Only the keyblade master should know how to truly get rid of the heartless" Cloud implied. Everyone then looked at me.

" Well if you want my opinion the heartless isn't what we should be focused on" I said. Everyone looked at me very strangely. " These are not normal heartless we're dealing with here. Do you notice the blue markings on them? And the guys in black they seem to control the heartless as if they were slaves or pets" I said.

" Guys in black, I've faced off with one of them and she kept summoning Heartless and controlling them." Utada announced.

" See that tares it, the guys in black are our targets the heartless are just here to distract us from something bigger" I said.

" Good deduction but do you have any idea where they could be?" Cloud asked.

" The only logical place for power hungry freaks like those is Hollow Bastion" Kuro said.

" Why there?" I asked.

" That keyhole is highly unstable even when it's sealed, pour an ounce of darkness into that seal and it'll cut loose with all kinds of hell" Kuro said.

" I see…" Cloud said.

" So basically that's our target" I said.

" Basically" Everyone else said at the same time.

" Hollow Bastion is only a few miles off from here… it's right above mount Gagazet" Cloud said tossing me a map. " this is the plan, Fira, Utada, Raithu, Kiako, Avalon and Kuro will take care of the keyhole and Barret, Kos-Mos and I will take care of things on the surface…" Cloud said.

" The plan commences tomorrow so all of you get a good rest" Barret said running over to the command center. Everyone then split off into different directions. Kiako and Kuro went to the item shop, Avalon went to harass Utada an Raithu just hung out against the wall. I walked over and climbed the ladder up to the item shop to talk to Kuro and Kiako.

" Uh guys, I'm sorry about before" I said bowing.

" Nah it was my fault just sorta rushing into this sorta thing, I dunno I'd never do something like this before" Kuro said. I walked over and talked to Kiako all she had to say was.

" Never know when you'll need afew potions"

I walked over to the weapon shop, the guy in there was selling weapons and cards. I walked over and seen he had level three attack, magic and summoning cards.

" See something you like?" The salesman asked.

" Yea I wanna buy that" I pointed to an Ultima Card.

" That's 9000 munny" he said. I tossed him a bag and he gave me the card. I stuck the card in my deck and climbed down the ladder.

" Avalon leave me alone!" Utada shouted.

" Give me one number please!" Avalon pleaded. I walked passed the drama and downstairs to the beds. I laid down and rested. Tomorrow the True Journey begins the journey to save the world or… something like that?


	13. Meeting Friends and Foes Kiako's Backgro...

Very Superly Duper Special Thanks To: Firagamaster, Yunastrife, Elric the White wolf, Kuro Suzaku, Shine Avalon and my teddy bear Shoken. So I named my teddy bear Shoken, get off my back!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games and characters in this fic. You steal any of the main characters in this fic and I'll eat you! I don't own any of Firamasters stuff either. I don't own this fic, I'm just helping.

_Italics mean it's a journal entry from me!_

Chapter 4: Meeting friends and foes

Narrator: Kiako

_Journal entry #39, Zanakard Ruins 3 something in the evening, or morning... Hey it's always dark here how'm I suppose to know!_

_Well, this is kinda awkward. I'd never actually think I'd be in Zanarkand ruins writing this journal! In the exact spot that Yuna and her pilgrimage sat near the fire that seemed to burn for two years. I bet you're jealous! Hey I checked and that flame has most likely been going for two years! It was still burning in FF X-2. I peered side to side at my new friends. Sure some of them were a bit evil a bit like Kuro but hey what can I say? They're still my friends. Even in my wildest dreams, seeing these people here and them being my friends feels great. Plus I wouldn't mind being in this world for a while. If these guys are who I'm going to be staying with for this time, I'll make sure nothing ever happens to them, and damn the expense! It's so weird that all of this is happening, I just hope we get out of here in one piece! If not, then my PS2 goes to my other friend, and I hope my dog gets walked everyday. I better close up this journal, Fira and Raithu are calling for us to get moving. _

_Until next time_

_Kiako Ornitier_

I yawned and stretched back in my computer chair and looked amongst the papers, pens, folders and drawings. Hey it is an office. For the past couple hours I had been watching Naruto and Fushigi Yuugi episodes and answering DeviantArt messages. I reached down and pet my dogs head rubbing behind her ears

"Well, this is boring ne? I've even ran out of ideas for my fanfics" I said to Kei Kei, she just looked up and me and walked away

"Fine! Leave me alone in my boredom!" I shouted after her and looked at the MSN screen. And closed my eyes and they ached seeing dots swirl around and probably a moogle flying past. I heard a small jingle and opened my eyes looking at the screen

"YOU HAVE MAIL DUMBASS" the computer shouted in a computerized tone making me jump.

"Sheez I'll never get used to that thing!" I shouted in frustration throwing my fists around. My friends installed that for me saying it was for my own good. Hey I should listen to her, she and my other friend are both smarter than me! Not to mention older too... And taller... I picked up my journal and a pencil writing to remind myself to try and find something to uninstall the program and say a virus got it.

"YOU HAVE MAIL DUMBASS" the computer said again, I ignored it and wrote more about taking one of my friends text book and burning it than running away like hell and to load up on more Coffee crisp. Gotta get my coffee some how, my friends made the coffee machine hate me somehow... I swear! It sprays coffee at me ever since they used it!

"MAIL DUMBASS" the computer said again

SHUT UP! I groaned, stuffed everything I need and could need in my backpack that was lying on the couch beside me and clicked on the e-mail.

"Come on come on..." I said waiting for it to load "Damn this computers slowness!" When it FINALLY opened after what felt like a bajillion years it was filled with nothing but numbers and lines. I stared trying to make out a picture the numbers but gave up when my eyes began to go out of focus.

"Jeez, who would send an e-mail with nothing but numbers?" I asked myself and slapped the monitor "Come on! Jeez!" Suddenly, the screen went blank. I fell right out of my chair screaming. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO MY CRAPPY LIFE! There was a jingle and I looked up at the screen seeing a Tonberry. At first I was overjoyed but then saw it hold up a funny looking gold card and vanish leaving the card spinning in place with gold sparkles swirling around it. I sat back in my chair and touched the screen. The seven hearts that were on the card swirled out and circled the room

"HolyMother!" I cried dodging one and getting hit by another one and absent mindedly grabbed my backpack and trying to swat the hearts of doom. The hearts flew to the comp screen and began to swirl in a circle creating a cyclone sucking me in.

"NYAAH!" I screamed and got sucked into the screen. I saw for a split second my dog look at me, tilt her head to the side and bolt away.

Many many colors swirled pass me and I thought my brain was going to explode! Hey this is flashier than when the time I made an animation of flashy colors.

ʓʓʓ

I stirred and rubbed my head

"Last time I go on the Gravitron..." I muttered and my hand bumped into something soft "Huh?" I felt farther and discovered I had a pair of pointed cat ears on my head and red and blue stripped bangs that went everywhere. I looked to see a nearby puddle and peered inside of it

"HOLY CAMOLY!" I shouted and tugged my the new orange fur that covered my body, I remember drawing someone with this kind of resemblance At least I still had my clothes which consisted of an orange tank top, baggy white pants, a pink silk kimono that was over my tank top and reached about the middle of my calfs and a bell collar. I saw my glasses and picked them up. Shattered.

"Aww man! This bites!" I cried but tucked them in my pocket anyway. I looked around myself and saw all of the stuff that was near the computer monitor had come with me, including my cup of grape juice! I sighed and picked up all the useful things (Which was pretty much everything) and shoved it into my bag

_Hey! Even now I'm still carrying all that junk!_

I looked at my surroundings and saw I was in a lit up town kinda place. There were benches along walls and there was a water fountain with a kinda mural on it. I scratched my head and saw a giant tower

"Wow" I gapped "Tall" There was a snap and I whipped around seeing a little black kinda thing with gibbled feet and crooked antenaes. Its yellow eyes peering at me, to tell you the truth it looked kinda cute. I remember it from Kingdom Hearts, I still have yet to beat that game! But at least I've done some reasearch on Heartless species. I tilted my head to the side and took a step towards it and got dogpiled by black blankets

"GAAH!" I thrashed and threw my arms around trying to escape the black mass on top of me and stared into glowing yellow eyes.

"You!" I hissed and tried to flip onto my stomache but it seemed like I was being pinned down. A creature with a sallet and yellow eyes stood over me with a clawed hand in the air. It glanced at me hungrily and plunged its hand into my chest. I screamed, Loud. Watching the claw recoil it pulled out something glowing goldish and as it was pulled out I felt like I was plunging into deep cold black water. My limbs grew heavy and my lungs felt like they were collapsing into themselves.

There was a flash of metal and the helmet head disappeared into an explosion of clear bubbles. Three shurikens flew over my head taking out most of the black gibbled things. I felt something lift me up

"Yuffie get rid of those Heartless viruses!" a voice said

"Just got three more!" I blinked and saw a blurry picture of a man with long brown hair then, I just fainted.

ʓʓʓ

Slowly my head stopped spinning and I sat up.

"You should rest, getting your heart nearly stolen can really put a strain on you" a gentle voice said. I looked at the stranger and nearly had a heart attack

"A-Aeris?" I gasped and toppled off the bed I was laying on.

"Didn't I say to hold still?" she said

"How's she doing Aerith?" a young girl asked walking inside the little tiny room. I nearly died.

"She seems to be ok Yuffie" Aerith said "Where's Leon?"

"Going to get Cid" Yuffie replied putting her hands behind her head.

"I-I-I-I-" I stuttered and rubbed my head "I...I...Muffin...I... The Royal Proclamation was in 1763...Uhhhh"

"Is she still blathering?" the man with brown hair said walking in followed by a blond with goggles. Now I was about to have an overkill attack put on me.

"Leon, by nice" Aerith said

"Yeah, _Squall_!" Yuffie teased

"Hmpf..." Squall looked away "The name is Leon"

"Looks like she's up and runnin'" Cid said "Funny how she looks like a cat" I felt the new tail I had flicking back and forth

"Hello, nyah" I said waving cheerfully "I'm Kiako Ornitier!"

"I'm Aerith, this is Yuffie, Leon and Cid" Aerith said and looked around "Where's Auron?"

"Off training again" Yuffie said rolling her eyes "One of these days he's going to regret going out alone"

"Well, gotta be off" Cid said opening the door as Leon, Yuffie and Aerith left. Cid was about to leave when he stopped and walked over to me.

"Here." he handed me a deck of cards "You're gonna need these"

"Huh? Wha? Huh?" I looked from the cards, to Cid departing, to the cards, to Cid, Cards, Cid, Cid, cards, My brain hurts...

ʓʓʓ

I stared at the cards after I left the little house, room thinger.

"How do I use these?" I said flipping through the cards, some were green, some were red and some were blue. I though back to all the anime shows I've watched that involved cards.

"Blue card! Destroy the bench!" I called out holding up a card and a nearby bench caught fire "AHHH!" I looked for a way to extinguish the flames running in circles. The bench slowly cooked into a pile of ash. I rubbed my head and thought of how else to use the cards

"I call on-" I paused and stopped to think. I didn't really want to set another bench on fire or do anyhting else stupid, so I just sat on a bench far FAR away from the one I burnt and looked through my cards.

"Green, Green, Red, Red, Red, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue..." I said reading my cards out "Red, Red, Reee- Hey wait a sec!" I held up a black card, it was blank and had a red outline.

"I hope this card doesn't bring the whole universe to an end..." I said and began to lift it up into the air.

"That would not be wise"

"AHHHH!" I screamed and ducked under the bench seeing a tall, black, long coated man. His hood was hiding his face casting a dark shadow

"You can not use the cards without a weapon either" he said.

"Ok slow down and freeze!" I exclaimed holding up my hands "I don't even know you, who are you?" Ignoring my question, the hooded man seemed to recite

"Blue cards cast magic, a dangerous power"

"I can see that" I said looking at the smouldering remains of the bench.

"Red increase your physical power to attack and defend" he continued "Green will summon creatures to aid you"

"Cool!" I was hopping from foot to foot eager to hear more about the strange cards

"But beware the dark card, use it if you are certain you will succeed in your battle because it unleashes the darkness inside your heart" he warned "Once you use it, your entire deck becomes useless" I nodded in understanding.

"Hey! Kid!" I turned around and saw Leon "What're you doing out here? It's not safe."

"I was talking to-" I turned around but saw the hodded person was gone "Ano?"

"Hurry up and get up here!" Leon shouted and I obeyed running for the nearest stairway and meeting him.

"Now come with me" Leon turned and walked towards a pair of green doors "This is a hotel" I looked up and saw a neon sign reading 'hotel'

"Ok."

ʓʓʓ

We went inside the hotel to a long hall with three different doors

"Um," I looked side to side "Which door?"

"Behind you!" I whipped around swining my arm back and slapping a nearby Opera "AIIE!" Leon strod past me and slashed at it with his blade and it disappeared

"This way" Leon said opening a red door and leading me inside. There was a girl with a giant hat in a black mage outfit and and evil glare. Kind of looks familiar.

"Oh, hi baka" the girl said standing up and peering at me. I grinned

"SEPHIROTH!" I sang the one phrase of the One Winged Angel song pointing at my friend and running behind Leon.

"That's not funny!" she growled cracking her knuckles but she grinned.

"Kid, this is Kuro" Leon said and pointed to the corner "And that's Auron"

"Where?" I ran to the corner and reached out to prod it but then a gloved hand snapped over my finger "AHHH!"

"Don't touch me..." Auron said turning around and I saw that his red coat had blended right into the wall

"Heh heh, sorry" I said and backed away to where Kuro was standing.

"So what're you doing here Kiako?" Kuro asked

"KURO!" I threw my arms around her in a hug and got thrown to the other side of the room.

"Dont'...Touch me..." Kuro growled

"So I take it you two know each other?" Auron asked

"Yes, unfortunatly" Kuro said "We're both from the same world"

"And we live nearly on the same street!" I piped feeling my tail wag.

"So, your name's Kiako? Nice name." Aerith said walking in. I rubbed behind my head

"Thank you" I said quietly fidgetting with my fur. Oh man I'm starting to shead!

"Well, we have a bit of a problem in the second district" Auron said walking towards us

"More heartless?" Aerith asked

"Worse. We got the lead of the pack here now, if it got to the first district things could get pretty bad" Auron said.

"It's a reverse armour heartless" Kuro said "All we need to do is keep hitting it till it dies"

"We also have to avoid the laser cannon majigger" I said "And the other heartless"

"True, you're smarter then I remember Kiako" Kuro grinned swatting my head.

"Jee thanks! Wait, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"Nothing!" Kuro grinned

"Nyah!" I gave my head a bang on the wall and grinned back at her "Ikoze!" It means 'Let's go!'

"Hai baka!" 'Yes idiot!'

"I'm not that stupid..." I whimpered.

"This coming from a girl who took three weeks to find Aeris's house?" Kuro grinned as we walked out of the hotel

"Hey I got lost ok?" I rubbed my head.

"There could be hundreds of neon signs pointing towards it and you still wouldn't find it!" Kuro snickered. I was glad I had at least ONE person I actually knew, but meeting the FF characters was so awesome! Especially Cid, damn he's so cool even though he seems like an ass...

"Well, you can't get lost in Traverse town" Kuro said making a sharp turn and leading me down a set of stairs "Oh, and I hope you know how to use the cards"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I glanced at my deck then back at Kuro smiling weakly. Kuro groaned and slapped her forehead

"I should murder you..." she said

"Well I did set a bench on fire" I said quickly. Trust me, don't make Kuro angry! You'll regret it...

"That's a start, but what the hell do you use for a weapon?" Kuro asked.

"Hey kid!" Kuro and I turned around seeing Cid

"Which one me or her?" I asked pointing at Kuro who slapped my hand away.

"Leon told me ya fight with your hands, so here" Cid said and tossed something black and silver and shiny... SHINY! I ran forward and caught the object seeing they were combat gloves! Oh yeah! Upgrade! I play too many video games...

"They'll protect your hands from being shreaded" Cid said "If they get busted or anything, just come back and I'll fix em for ya" I grinned

"Arigatou!" I said bowing down hastily.

"Well what're you waiting for? Put em on and go protect the second district!" Cid barked

"Yessir!" I said grinning and slipping he gloves on and fastening them with the velcro straps "Awesome" Then they kinda became see through.

"Good luck you two!" Yuffie called from behind Cid and jumped away.

ʓʓʓ

Something tapped my back and I whipped around seeing another heartless

"AIE!" I threw my fist at it but it just went right through "HUH?" it slashed down my arm making blood blossom out.

"Firaga!" Kuro shouted and the heartless was set on fire

"Whoa!" I grinned completely forgeting my arm.

"Do I have to look after you all the time?" Kuro said and placing a blue card on my arm and it healed

"I guess so" I smiled

"Do you even know how to use the cards?" Kuro asked putting her hands on her hips. I shook my head vigoriously

"Ugh, just as I thought..." Kuro said and grabbed one of my cards "Blue are magic, Red are attack, Green are summon and that's it. You slap them on your weapon and your good to go"

"Oooh! Just like Lost Kingdoms!" I chittered

"Uh, yeah. Whatever that is... It's more like KH CoM" Kuro stood up "Just don't use the black card unless your ABSOLUTLY SURE you'll win!"

"Okie doke!" I saluted

"Now, let's get down those stairs, I think I see something sparkling" Kuro said.

"YIPPEE!" I ran down the stairs and jumped te last four steps

"Baka! WATCH OUT!" Kuro grabbed my collar and flung me back. I recovered quick enough to see Kuro being dragged into a pool of heartless and disappear as her out stretched hand sunk into the blackness.

"No..." I stood up and slapped three red cards on my gloves and they glowed with a cool blue aura "NO! KURO!" I ran forward punching and flinging my arms like crazy trying to take out as many heartless as possible. When I ran out of those three red cards I slapped a combo of a red card and a blue card with a fireball on it. My fists caught fire and whenever I touched a heartless it burned. I felt hundreds of hands grab at me and another claw plunge into my chest again. I grabbed a random card and saw it was the black card. Ah hell with it, if I' gona die might as well take some of these bastards with me! I slapped the black card on my gloves and felt a strange energy flow into my body then nothing. I opened my eyes seeing the pool of heartless from above and a black light emiting from the center.

"RAAR!" a cat girl that looked exactly like me burst from the pile but instead of having orange fur and golden eyes, her eyes were red and her fur was black. I watched and thought some things out. That was me! I felt fear grab hold of me as I watched myself shread the heartless mercilessly snarling and biting them all as they fled. Now I for one,disaprove of killing but watching myself do it mercilessly... I felt like crying and as the last remaining heartless tried to run away, my dark double ran towards it and started to shread it with my teeth. I wanted to stop myself and flew down grabbing at my own arm

"STOP IT!" I cried "STOP!" My double did stop and then turned back to me grinning malevolently.

"Not everyone has a pure heart, you for one don't have one" she said simply and flew into me merging back with my body.

ʓʓʓ

I fell on my knees panting and clutching where my heart was staring at the black card before me. It was laying on the ground but now had a picture of an evil shadow with the same glowing eyes as my dark half. I shuttered and began to cry feeling a hand on my shoulder

"Hey that was sugoi! You can do something useful after all!" Kuro said happily then stopped "Kiako? What's wrong?" I swallowed the lump in my throat

"I... slaughtered them..." I stuttered hugging myself shaking uncontrolably. I felt really shook up. I can't believe I killed them all!

"Hey it's a good thing!" Kuro said "Really it is" she picked up the card and handed it to me. I took it like it was some sort of evil toxic waste.

"I'm never, ever ging to use this card again..." I vowed and tucked it in the very back of my deck so it was the last card "Never ever ever ever..."

"Calm down, we still have another fight to win" Kuro said standing up and using another blue card healed me. I felt new energy inside of me but still, my heart hurt for some reason...


	14. Cooties HS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter 8: Cooties

Narrator: Avalon

The Next morning, Everyone was up, everyone that is except Fira. He was down in the beds still lounging and snoring louder than ever. I climbed the ladder down and kicked Fira like three times he fell over and got up as soon as his head smacked the earth.

" Wha?" He said rubbing his head.

" Get up jack ass we have to go it's time to dip" Avalon said. Fira ran over to his shoes and slipped them on then ran over to the ladder and climbed it up. I climbed it up after him. We both jumped down the rope that led to the entrance and met up with the group.

" Sorry for the tardiness guys… Utada" He said.

" You get two strikes Fira" The lovely Utada said man she's hot. With that we all began our wonderful journey to save the world or whatever. What truly makes this a journey is all of the hot girls that are traveling with us. One of them is gonna fall head over heels in love with me and I'll snatch the keyblade from Fira taking matters into my own hands and save the world myself. Then the ladies will be all over me.

As we walked this long devastating road that seemed to lead nowhere, Fira and Utada were talking while Kiako was bugging Kuro and Raithu was just walking there with a blank expression on his face he always looks like that.

Fira's getting alittle too close to Utada… Gotta get him away from her somehow! Hmm… I watched them as they talked they seemed to have fun.

" What's that on your shirt Fira?" Utada asked

" Huh?" He looked down like an idiot and Utada flicked his nose. "Hey!" He said.

That's it… Fira is an idiot or what Kiako and Kuro would say a Baka!

" Hey Fira! Can you come her asec dude" I asked. Fira slowed down his walk pace for me to catch up with him.

" Hey uh Fira ma man… there's something I gotta tell you something important…" I said. Fira then started to really listen in… he's such a sucker.

" What?" He asked.

" It's about the girls" I said.

" What about em?" He asked again.

" check this out, how old are they?" I asked again.

" Kiako and Kuro are 13 or 14 and I think Utada's 15" Fira said.

" I see… Okay listen to me and listen well, Utada, Kiako and Kuro are sick really sick" I said.

" What?" He said.

" You heard me they are sick" I said.

" But they look just fine" Fira said.

" My poor dread locked brotha, The girls have something a deadly virus that is very deadly so deadly it seems they are just fine" I said,

" What?" He asked.

" It's called the Cooties" I said almost busting out laughing at his astonished face.

" The Cooties? Sounds serious" He said.

" Yea it is, when a girl touches a girl the boy dies almost instantly" I said holding back my laughter.

" Whoa… oh no Avalon Utada touched me already" Fira said.

" Listen don't worry the virus only effects you until you know about it" I said.

" But Avalon how do you prevent from getting Cooties?" I asked.

" Fira you gotta put on the anti Cootie virus vaccine" I said, " Luckily Raithu and I put some on."

" What! Got any for me?" Fira asked.

" No man I used mine up" I said.

" Oh no" Fira said.

" Just move to the back of the group and stay there" I said. He slipped back abit with a frightened look on his face, What a lost case. I ran to the front where Utada was walking alone waiting for Fira to come back.

" Hey Utada" I said.

" Hello Avalon, why is Fira in the back?" She asked.

" I dunno he's a weird kid anyway let's me and you talk… So how have you been lately?" I asked.

" I'm fine" She replied.

" Why yes you are" I said. She gave me a glare and started to step forward abit. She's just shy… I'll get her eventually.

Soon enough we came up on a small town on the beach. It was Junon Harbor, we walked down in the middle of town to the screaming of people as they ran from the heartless.

" Oh shit" I said.

" Okay girls come with me Raithu and Fira you guys go and do something important" Fira and Raithu looked at each other shook their heads and ran down to the beach where the heartless was coming from. I ran over to the door where Shinra soldiers used to guard and we went up through the elevator.

" Uh where are we going?" Kiako asked.

" To the boat it'll take us to Costa Del Sol…" I said, According to Final Fantasy 7 Costa Del Sol is the hot spot for chicks. They all ran behind me, I noticed Kiako, Kuro and Utada running dangerously close to the edge they were looking down on Fira and Raithu whom were battling a huge Heartless shaped like a snake that one was new. And boy were they getting their butts kicked.

" Avalon, Fira and Raithu need help let's go back" Utada shouted from the back.

" Yea!" Kiako and Kuro backed up.

" Ahhh shit!" I stopped and turned around to see all three of them jump off of the edge. I ran to the edge seen they were escorted to the beach safely by some stupid giant bird thing. I think it was Valefor?

" Shit wait for me" I ran over to the elevator and took it down, When I took it all the way down and the doors opened they were all sitting at the door waiting with Fira in the back.

" Hey guess just getting the elevator ready" I said, They all boarded the elevator and I pressed the up button. Fira was in one corner while everyone else was on another. He was trying to stay as far as humanly possible from the girls. And lemme tell ya I wouldn't like it any other way… When the elevator stopped Fira ran off first and took off towards the huge iron boat. Everyone else ran for the boat and made it inside. As well as soon as we boarded the last few passengers got on the boat took off.

As soon as the boat gone to moving Utada walked over to me.

" What's wrong with Fira?" Utada asked.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" He's been acting strange he doesn't so much as talk to me, Kuro or Kiako anymore" Utada said.

" Huh? Really?" I asked.

" Yes really" Utada said.

" I wonder why?" I said.

" Me too… I hope he's alright" Utada said.

" Yea…rrrrriiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhttttt" I said walking away.

I sat watching the waves of the ocean, Fira was running away from Kiako as she chased him around laughing. Utada was reciting some lyrics to an unknown song. Raithu was going over maps and Kuro was up on the look out looking through a telescope. In one day we will reach Costa Del Sol!


	15. Kuro's Background

7 of the Heart 

By: Firagamaster

Narrated by: Kuro Suzaku

Disclaimer: I don't own any of SquareEnix's stuff, or Firagamaster's stuff

Note: This chapter is how I, Kuro Suzaku, came to the strange world that many others also fell into. Stuff in "2 quotations" are speech, stuff in '1 quotation' are thoughts.

This o…o is used for the passing by of time.

o…o

Kuro's Chapter: The Black Night Stars

_It was just a typical dark rainy day at my boring lonesome dwelling I like to call home. Who knew such vast realms lay beyond my grey gloomy son of school days… I sure wasn't expecting anything else other than homework and tests for the rest of my life. Hey, on the bright side, I do well in school and actually do my homework and force myself to study, unlike a certain friend of mine, Kiako, who just happens to be sitting beside me at the fire in Zanarkand Ruins._

_The wandering flames flickered about in a never ending dance. Fire is a symbol of life and a cause of death. And the master of fire would be the Phoenix, whose existence represents the belief of Life after Death and the Eternal Circle of all. This is who I am. So listen to my story…_

_Actually, you know what? I don't really care if you listen or not since I'm very famous for being ignored…_

_HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!_

o…o

Mindlessly sorting through my thoughts on what happened at school in preparation for an exam I had next week is what I do best. It's not like I enjoy studying, it's a matter of being me forced into it in order to achieve high standards or else…

_-_**Dingdong!**_---_

'Who in their right mind would--' I shouted in my mind but was then interrupted with more door bell rings.

_-_**Dingdong!**_--- -_**Dingdong!**_--- -_**Dingdong!**_---_

"Get the damn door!" my brother yelled still studying his head off.

"Dammit, you're closer! Geez…" I retorted.

I stomped angrily to the door and opened it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I said to the black cloaked man trying to keep a nice smile and keep myself from exploding as I heard the crack of thunder.

"Package," he said bluntly and handed me something. It was labeled: To Kuro Suzaku. From Nobody

"Hmm?" I looked at the package and then to the man, but he seemed to have just vanished. "… Okay…"

Turning towards the stairs, I glanced at my brother and saw him sleeping. I shook my head and walked to my computer in the basement. I set down the package and opened it carefully. As violent as my temper is, I do have a softer side… I just never show it. Anyways, back to the package, I found a PS2-like case with a disc inside. I read the front.

'_Final Fantasy Online'_

Who in their right mind would go through all the trouble just to send me an online game? Online games usually costs money to play… But when I looked at the label again, I swear those words just appeared there…

'_Play for free.'_

Well if it's free… I guess I should play. Besides, games are cool and I have nothing to do. I proceeded to create my own character.

_Name: Kuro Suzaku_

_Age: 13_

_Class: Black Mage_

_Hair: Long, dark brown, tied loosely at the back._

_Eyes: Dark brown, red when casting magic or really angry._

_Clothing: Dark blue, dark purple, dark red, black._

Black mage is the class for me, high in telligence and awesome magic to blast my opponents and (cough) annoying friends (cough). After inputting that info some other window appeared on my monitor.

_Starting Stats_

_Level: 1_

_Next: 10 Exp_

_Atk: 1 Def: 1_

_Agi: 3 Hit: 1_

_Int: 10 M Def: 4_

_Equipment_

_Weapon: Staff (1 Atk, 1Hit, 10 Int)_

_Shield: Magic Guard (1 Def, 2 M Def)_

_Armor: Robe (3 Agi, 2 M Def)_

_OK?_

I hit the ok button. All the FF knowledge I have should really come in handy. Waiting for the next screen to load I went to get a drink of water and a little snack. I came back and things were starting to glitch up. Damn crappy ancient computer! Meanwhile I reviewed on my FF games knowledge I've played thus far.

After impatient minutes of waiting, I tried moving the mouse around. Nothing. I tried ctrl, alt, delete to try and close the program. Nothing. I even tried to shut off the computer manually by pressing the button. Nothing. Still the same freaking screen! I even went as far as to pull the plug out! But the computer was still on!

"What the heck! Turn off dammit!" I shouted out loud kicking the stupid machine.

Suddenly the corner of my screen was blacking out as if it were being eaten or burnt out! I turned around to attempt to get my brother but it was also 'blacking out'! The floor had disappeared and I fell through the infinite darkness. Lesson learned, never accept a package from some weird guy!

o…o

I awoke in… a pitch black place. A light was shining somewhere like some spot light. There were cards lying on the floor, not just any cards, those from KH Chain of Memories! One had a staff symbol on it. I picked it up and it instantly disappeared into shining dust and then surrounded me. Suddenly I was wearing Black Mage clothing; a staff and guard were lying on the floor. Putting on the guard, I picked up my staff and hung it on my back like a sword and then picked up the other cards which had pictures of magic symbols like fire, thunder, and such. Each were colour coded, red probably meant attack since there was a staff on it, green was most likely magic with all those elemental symbols on them, and I had one blue card depicting a picture of Red XIII. Immediately I sorted them into groups, all Fire cards go here, all Blizzard cards here, Water here, and Thunder here, and put them into pockets on my belt that were just the right size. How convenient…

I sighed and thought, 'Where do I go from here…?' The light surrounding me enlarged until I could see trees. Seems I was in a forest. It was about as rainy as it was at my house, but it wasn't a storm.

"_ROOAARRR!"_

MAN! This was just NOT my day! I got up and darted the heck outta there! The giant monster who bellowed furiously ran on all fours rapidly barely missing its bites! There was no way I could run any longer like this! I screeched to a stop and prepared for battle. My opponent, Chimera!

'Alright,' I thought, 'I'm a black mage. So that means I can use magic. HOW DO I USE MAGIC!'

"Uh... Blizzard?" I held up my staff and nothing happened. So I tried to slash at it, but nothing was hurting it! I ended up getting kicked back into some trees. 'Oh that's right, those cards!' I pulled out a Thunder card. 'This had better work!'

The card fused with my staff and the tip glowed. "Thunder!"

It struck the horn which caused it to fall down. 'Chimera's horn in KH was its weak point, I gotta strike it again!'

"Blazing vigour of light, heed my call and strike forth," I took out three Thunder cards as the Chimera slowly stood up, "THUNDAGA!"

It roared in tremendously and disappeared into black dust clouds. I dropped to my feet exhausted. The battle was over. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I continued onwards deeper into this strange forest.

"Seven…" echoed a distant voice.

'Huh?' I thought. 'Did I hear something?'

"Seven hearts…" said the mysterious voice, louder this time so I could hear.

Twirling to where the voice was emitting from, I caught sight of a tall man in a black trench coat.

"Who are you?" I asked him quietly. He looked familiar… A thought flashed in my mind of that man who gave me the FF Online game.

"You have learned how to use the cards faster than I suspected, and on your own as well," he said.

"Answer my question, who are you?" I asked again.

"People who live their lives only to die… Heartless ones seek to steal those lives… I am but neither," he answered in a riddle. "I am a non-existent one…"

"How can you not exist when you are standing right in front of me?" I said confused by the defiance of logic to what he just said.

"That is for you to find out on your own. Until next we meet," he said vanishing into a black portal.

Well, if this really was Final Fantasy, the first thing I'd do is level up or find an inn. As if on queue, I caught a glimpse of a nearby town. As I traversed closer, the town became clearer. This was Traverse Town from Kingdom Hearts. Hey wait, I thought this was Final Fantasy? Some holes appeared on the ground. It looked like a reflection of the sky with all those little yellow stars glimmering inside.

Many black creatures with glowing golden eyes and two antennae started to take form and I instantly recognized them. They were Heartless Shadows! I prepared 15 cards into my weapon and calculated how many blows I should give per Shadow which was 3. My plan executed perfectly and I proceeded to the front gates of Traverse Town. More and more hordes of Heartless were appearing throughout the first district.

o…o

I was completely exhausted after thoroughly clearing out the first district at hyper speed to save all those stupid people who didn't know what a shelter was if they were in one! One final Heartless was standing before the practically dead me holding its claw out ready to feed on its prey. Out of cards and too tired to recharge my deck, I accepted my fate… That momentous sound wasn't of _my_ death, but the Heartless's. Mustering the last bit of my strength to identify my saviour, I fell unconscious.

o…o

To think I was only playing a stupid game that some stupid man who stupidly gave to the stupid me, I never expected something like this to happen. I found myself in a foreign room lying on a bed. Getting up I finally realized who saved me…

"It seems you are awake. I'm Auron," he said.

"My name is Kuro, thank you for saving me," I said bowing.

"I think we should be thanking you for clearing out the Heartless. The doors have been sealed so no more of them can enter the first district. This doesn't mean that the other districts are safe."

"We?"

"There are others whom I'm acquainted with, they should be arriving soon."

Just then, the door swung open. I instantly recognized the orange cat that seemed very out of place.

"Oh, hi baka," I said simply.

"SEPHIROTH!" was the first word that came out of her mouth. I could not believe Kiako was here as well. But considering the many other things that she has done that almost resulted in her death, I wasn't surprised. Kiako ran up and tried to hug me but I dodged and threw her across the room.

We talked for a long while about the Heartless and crap. It seemed an Opposite Armour was in the second district and we had to get rid of it. The final blow was given by Kiako when she used her dark card and turned into some weird giant ugly cat thing er something. After the battle, she was shaking like heck, so I tried to calm her down. These dark cards seemed very interesting; I'd love to get a chance to try one of those. Heheheh…

o…o

After buying some supplies, Kiako and I exited Traverse Town and arrived at the forest I was in when I first got to this messed up world. We found a young man laying amongst the forest floor.

"Excuse me, I believe you are in our way, sir," I said politely.

"Huh? Oh well ladies what's up? I'm…" before he could finish his sentence I interrupted him.

"In our way! Now please step aside…" replying with more anger. Usually I'm polite with new people, but it seems that this guy doesn't really deserve my _nice side_. I can tell how a person is like just by listening to the first words they say or things they do. Plus I'm still trying to cool off from that recent battle. It ended up that he was also lost in this strange fantasy that seemed to always surprise me more. I let him join our little party to try and find a way back home, we needed a little more _intelligent_ physical fighter on this team.

_Me? I'm just a regular Jr. High school student who has a heck of a temper that somehow found her way to this confounded world. A lonely thirteen year old who is about to turn fourteen is travelling with a keyblade master and a cat who couldn't find Aeris's house to find our way home… What the heck did I get myself into? I finished my thoughts just as everyone said that we were leaving. Will I ever return to the real world? I looked up to the sky. The black night was filled with ominous scintillate stars. _


	16. Pirates of the Carribean I think HS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter 9: Pirates of the Caribbean I think…

Narrator: Fira

Here I am running away from Kiako, she's trying to get me sick! Cooties! YUCK! Avalon said I'd die from the cooties I didn't like the thought.

" Hey Fira…Fira wait up!" Kiako shouted as she chased me around. I continued to run from her on deck. I ran past Utada tripping over her leg and falling on my face.

" Yow that hurt" I said rubbing my nose.

" Come on Fira what's wrong? You've been avoiding Kuro, Kiako and me since we got to Junon Harbor." Utada asked bending down near me. I backed off abit while sliding back. What are they all trying to kill me?

" Yo uh Fira, I can't take this anymore I got something to tell ya" Avalon said walking over and kneeling down. " You see the girls really don't have…" Before he could finish the ship leaned over and all of us slid to the edge of the boat.

" WHOA!" I shouted hanging onto the rail. All of a sudden three huge black cannon balls landed on the ship blowing holes in it.

" FIRA!" Utada said trying to reach for me. Oh no the cooties… The pirate ship that was firing at us was drawing closer and closer to our supply ship. It was going to ram us and I was stuck on the side of the ship. I was about to fall and get crushed… I looked up at Utada's reaching hand. I clutched onto her right hand with my left and together we pulled myself up on board. We landed side by side next to the edge as the boat rocked and swayed uneasily on the waves.

" Thanks…" I said breathing hard.

" Don't mention it" She replied getting up.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING GET OVER HERE!" Raithu shouted slicing a heartless with his axe and sword at the same time. Utada and I looked at each other shook our heads and rushed into battle. I drew my Jungle King Keyblade and rushed in slicing as much Heartless as I could attach cards at the same time. I was then surrounded by seven of them, I reached into my card satchel but then Genie came along destroying them with like ten different spells. Riding on Genie's shoulder was Utada, she smiled down at me while waving. I waved back then ran over to help Kuro whom was getting pounded at the time by one three of those flying heartless. The boat rocked again sending all of us sliding to the left of the ship over by the rail.

"Damn" I said sliding over and grabbing Kuro by her collar just before she fell over. I pulled her back up and she looked at me with a sort of crooked smile… I ran over and jumped as high as I could with the Jungle Key I slapped some of the flying heartless down wasting about 2 attack cards. When they landed on the floor of the ship Kuro would blast them with Thundaga card magic. I gave Kuro a thumbs up then ran over to help Kiako whom was getting sliced on her back and stuff by the Heartless. I jumped in while attaching 1cure card and 3 attack cards. I cured Kiako then used three attack cards in a combo destroying three at a time. When all of the Heartless was clear of the ship's floor a man jumped in with a hook for a left hand. He pulled out a rapier blade…

" Okay you land lubbers hand over your loot or else captain hook I'll lay you to waste at the bottom of the sea." He jolted at Kuro with lightening speed… slicing her, he then knocked Kuro out and with great speed took out everyone else on board. Except me that is, I drew the jungle king keyblade again and attached five attack cards, he attached seven… I ran at him but before I could even swing I was knocked up side the head by a lamp.

(Moments Later)

I woke up hung to the ceiling, next to me was Avalon and Raithu. My head was killing me… I swung over by Avalon and kicked him. He woke up looking around crazily…

" Where the hell are we?" Avalon asked. We were in a dark room with lots of wooden walls and a huge wooden door.

" Man shit I hate being tied… HEY!" He said as his eyes widened. I looked down to where he was looking to spot Kiako, Utada and Kuro half naked and knocked out on the floor.

"Hey they aren't tied up they can get us down" Raithu said with his eyes closed and his face red.

" What's wrong Raithu their knocked out it's not like their awake ya know" Avalon said. Raithu and I placed one foot on Avalon's face and started to press it in.

" You are a perv man" We both said at the same time. Our loud shouting woke Utada, she looked up and saw us fighting.

" Hey" She started. We looked down to spot Utada hiding in a barrel. " WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS!"

" Hmm my guess is that pirate took them" Raithu insinuated.

" Utada get us down and we'll go looking for your cloths while you watch after Kiako and Kuro." I said.

" All of you close your eyes take one peek and I'll kill you…literally" she said. I closed my eyes. " THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU AVALON!" She said. After alittle sound of crates stacking my rope started to loosen and I fell to the floor on my but. I opened my eyes and ran over to the door as Utada untied the others.

Kuro and Kiako walked over wearing barrels. Kuro punched me over the head and I fell to the floor…

"Where are my cloths baka?" She said placing her foot on my head. I jumped from under her foot and on my feet.

" I dunno" I shrugged.

" Hey my cards are missing" Avalon said walking over.

" Mine too" Raithu said. I felt in my card satchel it was empty. This means our weapons are useless… Raithu, Avalon and I walked over to the door and together tackled it busting the hinges off. We fell on the door and on the outside of the doors the lights were on and everything. And lots of Pirates were sleeping on the deck.

" Come on we gotta tread softly the pirates are…" Utada, Kuro and Kiako rushed past me before I could get my statement out.

" I WANT MY CLOTHS!" Utada shouted. They all ran up on deck with barrels on and automatically started a battle punching and kicking the shit outta the pirate crew.

" Avalon and I will watch after the girls you go and find the cloths Fira" Raithu said running off.

" Ha you get the boring job!" Avalon said running off. I turned around and started running around below deck. I ran from room to room but I was unsuccessful in all of the hunts. I walked into one room, in the room was a treasure chest, I walked up to the chest and opened it. Inside was the Fairy Harp Keychain I attached it to the Keyblade making the Fairy Key. Right now the Keyblade was nothing without the cards so I drew it back and started searching again. I ran around the wooden cabins and then climb a ladder, raising the hatch door just a tad. In the captains room was Captain Hook and another guy in a black coat.

" I took their decks so their defenseless now" Captain hook said.

" Hmm…" I pondered. Captain hook pulled out a treasure chest with six belts that had card satchels on them.

" Good, now I can finish them without so much resistance…" He said. With that pushed the hatch door open and jumped up.

" Hold it" I said with the keyblade drawn. The guy in black disappeared and then Captain Hook jumped from around his desk with his skinny rapier sword drawn.

" HOW DID YOU GET OUT!" Captain shouted.

" That doesn't matter, hand over the cards so I can get through kickin your can" I said point to the belts on the table. Captain Hook rushed me while attaching seven attack cards. He moved really fast with his sword I dodge rolled right past him dodging his sword by a tad and got up by the table I picked up a belt and put it on. I pulled out, three…magic cards? One fire card and two Blizzards?

" What the hell?" I said ducking to dodge captain hooks blade. I flipped backwards and took the belt off then put on another belt. I then pulled out a millennium puzzle card… Avalon's deck. I thought dodging captain hook's sword again. I tossed the belt and put on another deck… I then pulled out a kingdom key card.

"My deck!" I said ducking from the sword again. I pulled out seven cards and rushed Captain hook hitting him seven times and ending with a Firaga spell. Captain hook flew out the window and into the water. A crocodile was in the water at the time an spotted him. Captain hook then hi tailed it outta there.

I ran over to the window to see on deck that, Utada, Kuro, Kiako, Raithu and Avalon defeated the entire the

crew.

I grabbed the treasure chest full of their cloths and the belts I tossed the chest down and they rushed it

getting folded cloths out of the chest and running inside. I tossed down the belts and Avalon and Raithu

sorted them out. After about five minutes everything was back to normal, They all had their gear back and

we had our cards situated.

" That was fun" Kiako said walking out and spinning around with her constant hyperness.

" No it wasn't because now we're stranded at sea" Raithu said.

" And trapped like rats" A voice said. Suddenly on the bow of the ship appeared that guy in black. He wore

a black coat with a black hood on. He raised the hood to reveal his spikey blonde hair…

" Who are you?" Raithu asked.

" My name isn't important" He said walking over to us slowly while drawing eight cards four on both his

right and left hand. He disappeared like something you would see on dragon ball Z and appeared behind

Raithu he tripped Raithu with his left foot and kicking him in mid air with his right leg forcing him into the

mast of the ship. Apparently he had four cards on his feet too… who was this guy. Kuro without reasoning

three fire blasts at him, he flipped back with east, and when the third fireball came too him, he caught it like

basketball and pushed it back at Kuro. I jumped in the way attaching one attack card to my Fairy Harp

Keyblade and knocking the fire ball into the ocean.

" Hmm" He snickered then ran at Kaiko next. Kiako attached four attack cards to her left and right hands,

he kicked at Kiako with the three cards he had left on each foot then did a six hit combo on Kiako sending

her flying. He then rushed Kuro and dove at her like he was diving in a pool but horizontally… I rushed in

tackling Kuro aside to help her dodge the attack. I got up leaving Kuro and flipped over his assault… Utada

then summoned Valefor. The guy in black put up five cards on his left and right hand this time, with five on

his left and right foot… Valefor attempted to use his Sonic Wings but the guy in black rushed under the

summoned creature then…jumped back. He combined all five cards on his hands and maxed them together

the cards disappeared and he used a special attack LIVEWIRE(Vincent when he turns into Death Gigas)

destroying Valefor.

" What was that!" Avalon asked trying to hit him but failed and got kicked back.

" That is what you we call a Sleight… you mean you losers have been in this world for like two weeks and

you don't know what a sleight is?" He said.

" Nope and don't care!" Utada said rushing him with her staff. She attacked twice but she failed, as the guy

in black ducked then flipped back he attached six attack cards to each hand the cards floated over his hands

like something from shaman king. He attached six cards together three and three from each arm and fired a

electric ball of energy at Utada. Utada was struck by the electric ball sending her flying into me, we both

flew up against a wall. I picked her up off of me and rest her gently on the side.

" A Sleight" I said to myself while pulling out one attack card and looking at it. " He combined the power

of his cards sort of like a fusion" I said pulling out three more cards. I raised my keyblade into the air and

attached four attack cards to the Fairy Harp.

I watched Raithu and Avalon as they both attack him at the same time, they got some hits off of him but they rarely touched him. They got punched or kicked back. I then looked back at the keyblade with the blue glowing aura and the four cards floating over it like spirit control or something. But how do I combine them? How did he do it? Okay Kel look at him, and don't you dare miss a thing, this guy is gonna teach us how to use a sleight I thought to myself.

He then jumped back dodging Avalon, Raithu and Kaiko then he put the nine cards together the three on the six on his feet and the two on his right arm and one on his left arm. He put them all together in a dark glow then his body glew with that aura and he punched the ground shooting electrical spears from the wooden deck. Kiako, Avalon and Raithu were then taken out…

" That's it!" I said.

I then closed my eyes and then combined into one card a white blank card that glew with a blinding light… I looked at him and smiled as the card fused with the Keyblade causing a bright light. All of a sudden my body started to move itself like it had a mind of it's own. I jumped in the air, and hit him vertically then hit him again then again and one final time sending him flying into the mast and breaking it. He landed on the edge of the bow. With that the light subsided and I got control of my body once again….

(Author's Note: In case ya don't know it's Sora's Sleight Blitz is the one Fira used)

I rushed over and saw him,

" Now that's what I call a sleight" He said with that he evaporated like a heartless and disappeared. I sat down on my bottom, Utada made her way over and flopped down beside me, then Avalon, then Kiako then Kuro then Raithu. We all sat side by side in the middle of the ruined deck and viewed Costa Del Sol as it came into view.

" Our next destination" I said pointing to the beach. I said rolling backwards… " COOOTIESS!" I shouted.

" COOTIES! IS THAT WHAT YOU RAN AWAY FROM US FOR!" Utada shouted.

(Author's Note: Sorry it this was alittle late my bad folks and fans :P


	17. Hunger Killed the Keyblade Master HS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled characters or landscapes nor do I own any of the co authors characters Kiako, Kuro, Raithu, Avalon and Utada.

Chapter 10: Hunger killed the Keyblade master

Narrator: Fira

Here we were Costa De So, YEA! Sun's shining yea nothing can ruin this day. Besides an empty tummy… I was sooooooooooooooo hungry. After having that battle with that dude in black on the pirate ship. I've been getting nothing but stomach cramps all day… CRAP!

I walked the streets of Costa De So looking at all of the food and concession stands I couldn't have any of it either. I had spent all of my Gil Munny on our Inn keys. I walked over to a picnic table and sat down moping.

" ROOAOAAAARRRRRAAAAWWWW" My stomach growled like a wild fiend. " I know little buddy I know…" I said rubbing my stomach. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see it was Utada dressed in a beautiful bikini she looked great.

" You like?" She asked bending down and smiling trying to meet my eyes.

" Yea" I said.

" I'm glad" She smiled. " Well I'm going over to the beach you should come out too, Avalon, Raithu, Kiako and Kuro are down there" She said.

" Yea they are all down there with full stomachs" I said under my breath.

" What was that?" Utada asked.

" Nothing go down their and have a good time…" I said forcing her down the steps. She looked up at me then shrugged and ran over to join the others. Kiako and Kuro were burying Avalon in the dirt, Raithu was sleeping in a beach chair and Utada just started to build a sand castle.

" Hey don't cover my face Kuro!" Avalon shouted.

" Shut up" Kuro said dropping a pale full of sand on his head covering it completely.

I walked back to the picnic table and sat down. Suddenly the smell of freshly baked pie swept past my nose… The smell of chicken, ribs and burgers, large fries and granola! Hey what do you want I was hungry! When your hungry all of your senses increase by 10! I ran to the direction of the smell it led me out of the town and over to a small hut alittle to the left on the beach. On the inside was a huge spread of food! Ribs, Chicken, whatever you name it! I didn't once think for a second if it was trap or anything… the only thing I knew was that my mouth was running like Niagara falls.

" uh yummy!" I said picking up a drumstick. Suddenly a kunai flew threw my drumstick and stuck it to the wall.

" Huh?" I said turning around.

" Hey Fira check out these awesome Kunais I got wee!" She said throwing them around like crazy I dove under the table to dodge the wildfire.

" KIAKO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kuro shouted from outside the hut. Kuro walked inside with her black mage hat in her hands. The black mage hat had a hole in it and Kuro's eyes were raging fire balls. She had her wond in her hand started chasing Kiako around the table of food. I crawled out from under the table to watch the two running in circles around the food.

" NOOOO! STOP IT!" I screamed. They didn't stop, then exactly as I feared Kuro would do! She DID! Kuro pulled out a Fire card and in trying to blast Kiako she the food sky high. I dropped to my knees as I saw before me burnt food. Kiako and Kuro just looked at the food as it burned… So did I…

" No…what did I ever do to deserve THIS" I cried. Kiako and Kuro slowly stepped over to the door then ran out like crazy.

" NO FOOD!" I shouted.

(Later that day)

I was in the bar my body was so weak from hunger and the day was almost over the sky glen a beautiful peach color and the sun was setting over on the mountains. Here I am in the bar the barkeep would constantly wipe down the bar table.

" Come on buddy how bout a drink" The barkeep said.

" Nah… I don't need a drink I need something to eat" I said with my head down in the table. With that Utada sat down beside me.

" What's the matter you've been moping all day and you didn't have one speck of fun" Utada said laying her head down on the bar table beside me.

" Uhhhh" is all I had to say back my stomach hurt, my head hurt and I was reallyy reallyyy reaaaaaaallllllyyy hungry!

" huh?" She asked.

" I…amm…" I barely got out.

" You are…?" She asked rubbing her head. Suddenly Avalon grabbed me by my back and pulled me over to his table. I dunno how he all of a sudden stretched his hand but… He pulled me back and threw me at his table.

Raithu rushed over and told Utada they were borrowing me for a sec…

" Okay this is how you go about it… you never tell the girl straight up you leave them hints then when they get it that's when you say it" Avalon said.

" What?" I asked with my head lying on the table weakly.

" You love Utada don't you?" He asked. I stared at Avalon for like 5minutes without a word. I didn't know what to say my brain was blank at the time and I was far to hungry to think.

" He loves her" Raithu said smiled. I love who? What hell were we talking about again?

" Great… ya know I always thought Utada had a thing for you" Raithu smiled.

" That's funny I thought she had a thing for me" Avalon shrugged. We both looked at Avalon and shrugged…

" What were we talking about again?" I asked.

" You and miss SEX E! Over there!" Avalon said pointing to Utada whom was still wearing a bikini.

" You were just about to say I am in love with you right?" Avalon said.

" No… I was gonna say I am hungry" I said.

" Oh good one… I am hungry for you lovin babe" Avalon said. " I'm gonna have to use that one you don't mind do ya?" Avalon said.

" Knock yourself out" I said looking up at the ceiling.

" Okay" Avalon got up and walked over to Utada. Raithu and I watched as he talked to her, suddenly Utada's face grew red and she slapped the shit out of him. Avalon came swaggering back… I walked over to the bar and sat down. Raithu followed me over and placed his hand on my back…

" Remember give her hints that you love her first then just come out with it I LOVE YOU" Raithu said.

" Am I interrupting anything?" Utada said with a red face. I'm guessing she came around the time Raithu said I LOVE YOU aloud.

" Oh oh nothing" Raithu said stepping back. " This moment never happened" Raithu said walking off with his big weaponry. Utada sat down beside me blushing wildly, man I know that must have been embarrassing for him.

" Uh…Fira" She said.

" Relax he was joking" I said putting my hand up in a non caring motion.

" Oh…" She laughed abit.

" Yea" I said.

" So what's wrong with you?" Utada asked. Give her hints… I thought.

" I haven't EATEN in a LONG time" I said getting up a getting in Utada's face just inches from touching.

"What?" She smiled.

" MY STOMACH IS EMPTY!" I said.

" Soo…." Utada started.

" I'm hungry!" I shouted.

" Ohhh so it was a guessing game okay try something else" Utada said smiling. I don't get it… I gave her hints… and I even told her I was hungry why doesn't she offer me food? Hmm there's something I'm missing here…

" Oh yea… Utada I love you" I said. " Now please…gimme" Before I could finish Utada slapped me and I went spinning around and landed on the floor. Utada then ran out of the bar…

" Nice form kid, she totally digs you now" The barkeep said.

" put a sock in it" I said.

I got up and walked out of the bar starving while holding my stomach. The sun was set completely and the stars were out. As I walked in the middle of the streets was a white box… A white box full of… I walked over and opened the box. Inside was six honey glazed donuts… I looked around on the box… on it was a card with the mickey mouse sign on it.

" HEY!" I said reading it.

The sigh said: A WARRIOR MUST EAT

" Ain't that the truth" I said eating some donuts I finished up all of them in less than 2minutes I ate them all up. Amazingly these little sugary wheels filled me up like an 8course meal. YUMMY! I thought aloud while standing up and stretching… I did some squats like Cloud usually did then ran around looking for fun… But sadly I spent the day in costa de so like a kid begging for food. And we were leaving tomorrow so there was no time to stay here.

" This totally sucks" I said to myself walking over to the Inn. On my way I spotted Utada with her cloths on standing on the beach gazing out at the crystal clear water as the tides brought in a gentle breeze. I walked over and stood beside her.

" What's wrong with you?" I asked smiling. She looked at me with a scowl. "Whoa chill Utada geez" I laughed.

" WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" She shouted. " You think what you said to me in there was some sort of joke? You should play with peoples feelings Fira" She said backing off abit from me. I looked at her strangely I just said that so she could give me some money so I can eat some food…. Better not tell her that…

" Utada I'm…"

" Just go…" She said. I turned around and started towards the inn.

" Fira" She said. I turned around and looked at her, her hair flowed in the wind and she had her hands behind her back.

" Yea?" I called.

" Did you… mean what you said?" She asked.

" I…. I dunno" I said continuing my walk up the stairs. She ran up the stairs and blocked my path then walked up to me as I stepped back down.

" You don't know it's a yes or no question Fira" She said balling up her fists.

" I… I don't know!" I said walking up to her as she started to step backwards. " And we leave it like that! Let's continue this journey save the world and get home in time for me to watch Full Metal Alchemist" I said walking up the stairs to the Inn. Geez what was that all about?

I walked into the inn, Raithu, Kiako and Kuro were playing cards and Avalon was looking at himself in the mirror.

" How'd it go?" Avalon asked.

" How'd what go?" I asked.

" You know!" Kiako said making baby faces.

" Why does everyone keep saying I… okay I'm goin to bed" I said walking up the stairs.


	18. Brothers Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter 11: Brother's Blood

Narrator: Fira

We started away from Costa De So with memories never forgotten. Once again continuing onward towards our next destination. We all walked in a group with me in front, Avalon to my back left, Raithu was to my back right, and Kiako was behind Avalon and Kuro was behind Raithu. Dragging her feet way in the back was Utada I didn't know what was wrong with her and up to this point I really didn't care. I was more focused on going home then ever before.

We came up on a huge hill that the dirt road led us up. An over that will was the wonderous site of Zanarkand and in the middle of Zanarkand was Mt. Gagazet and atop that was Hollow Bastion where Felix resided.

" This it guys the final battle, make sure your deck is ready" Raithu said in his leader like tone. He pushed past me and walked down the big hill and down into the ruins. Avalon and I looked at each other then ran down the hill with him. Kuro and Kiako signaled to Utada then jumped down the hill like maniacs, well Kiako did, Kuro just walked.

We landed in the middle of the ruin, on the street that led to the mountain. This world is so cool, where the mountain is the blitz stadium was suppose to be. As we walked a faint sound rung in my ears… the sound of… of…

I looked up to see a dude dressed in black with a black keyblade of hearts. He dropped down swinging at me, I flipped backwards and started to back up as he swung. He jumped back from all of us,

" Now who is this jackass?" Avalon asked holding me up from falling.

" Hmph… I don't think that really matters much" He raised his hood. He had long dred locks like mine but longer. And had my identical ear ring on his left ear like mine on my left. And around his neck he had a necklace with a black crown on it like mine but mine was silver.

" Hehehehehehe" My eyes widened to here him speak and talk…

" Hello there dear brother it's me Thunda" He said.

" Brother!" Everyone said looking at me.

" So you plan on defeating Felix and putting an end to this whole thing huh?" Thunda asked.

" How did you? When did you? The reports that the police made they said you were found dead" I said.

" Hmm, well obviously I'm not dead bro… it's what the police always say when they can't find a body…"

Thunda snickered.

" Oh really? How did you get here?" I asked.

" This guy is your…" Kiako started.

" Shh.." I said placing my finger on her lips.

" I was brought here by Felix, I turned out to be pretty fun here so I decided to stay for keeps" Thunda said

putting up his Black Keyblade.

" So you've joined Felix?" Raithu asked.

" Yea… so I guess this makes us enemies bro" Thunda said.

" Whatever… It doesn't matter to me, I'm going to take you down" I said pulling out my Kingdom

Keyblade.

" hmhmhm Betha, Volt, Jin, Liana" Thunda said. A girl with pink hair appeared behind Thunda a really big

guy in big guy in black appeared, a kid with silver hair appeared in black as well and a woman with a metal

fan showed up too also in black.

" Yes?" Betha answered for all of them.

" Take care of these guys I'm going after my brother" Thunda said.

" Yes" She replied for the rest.

With that I rushed Thunda and swung horizontally at him. He backed up dodging me like I was a child. I

would swing and try to get in closer but he would always back up dodging my moves. Thunda then

attached eight attack cards to his keyblade as he dodged me. I just attached cards and swung, attached and

swung, attached and swung. The cards would pop off with every miss…

" That's a waste of cards" Thunda said clashing keyblades with me. He forced me back and started to back

up. I swung breaking his hold over me… Thunda ran and jumped at me, it looked as he was going to do the

Braver attack but her rammed his keyblade into the earth causing three shadow waves to head right for me.

I dove out of the way of wave, he had done a sleight without me seeing it. He now had three attack cards

Thunda combined his three attack cards and forced the energy into his left hand then he fired it at me

Making some sorta Dark Fireball. I held my keyblade up and deflected the blast but upon doing so I fell off

Of a cliff and landing on the main battle field.

Utada and Betha was having a summoning battle, Kuro and Kiako took on the lady Liana, Raithu took on

Volt, and Avalon took on the young samurai Jin.

Utada summoned Ifrit and laid Betha's Trickmaster heartless summoning to waste. Kuro and Kiako dodged

the winds that Liana made with her metallic fan. Volt and Raithu clashed with forceful power attacks one

after the other. And Avalon was far to slow to keep up with the speedy Jin…

Atop the ledge was Thunda holding his dark keyblade with five attack card attached to it. I attached five to mine then rushed him, we struck at the same time with both our blades and came back with no cards left. We both attached five again at the same time, I performed a sleight, I rushed Thunda attacking him about 8 to 9 times with the keyblade and finished in shooting tiny fireballs at him. He knocked away the fireballs and dodged some of them.

He only smiled as I landed on the ground with my keyblade empty of cards. I attached seven more cards and jumped away from him.

" Not a bad sleight there bro" He laughed evilly as he held his sore chest.

(Author's Note: Fira just used Sora's Ragnarok Sleight)

" But here's a real Sleight" Thunda attached 10 attack cards together. He started to glow with a dark aura then he turned into a huge black ball… The dark ball then floated like 10feet into the air, and all of a sudden huge hands of heartless started to rise up punching and stabbing me, I flew off into the air from one final upper cut, I landed straight into Liana… I got up and rolled aside slowly,

" What do you think your…" Liana started before she could finish she was blown to hell by Kuro's Comet Magic.

" You okay?" They said rushing over.

" Yea I'm fine go and help the others" I said getting up. Behind me was Thunda, with 10 more cards attached to his weapon. I started to slowly back off…. Then held my ground while fusing three attack cards together to perform a sleight. The white aura then went into the keyblade and I rushed Felix with the Sonic blade attack that Cloud would always use. I attacked him 6 times then finished him off with one final stab with the keyblade sending him flying back. He gathered together 10cards and fused them together the he started to slowly float into the air with a dark aura around him. He then rushed me holding his dark keyblade of heart. I then powered together my own sleight of 10 cards and then rushed him with the Sonic blade. We both moved fast I slide on the ground and he zipped through the air. We both clashed keyblade directly resulting in a huge dark and light chaos explosion. I was blown back into a pillar and I landed on the ground uncouncous.

When I had awaken, I found myself around a camp fire, Raithu was healing Kuro with a cure card, Avalon was resting looking up at stars and Kiako was drawing in the sand. I looked around, Utada was gone. I didn't bother to ask though.

" Your finally up" Raithu said as I propped myself up against the dirt hill.

" This is where Yuna and her Guardians sat" Kiako said to herself.

" Yea" We all responded.

" Hey those guys were pretty strong but we took em down right Kuro" Kiako said.

" Yea but if weren't for Fira we would have been done in… she was just about to finish us" Kuro said. Is she trying to say thanks to me?

" Okay what's all this brother business?" Avalon asked sitting up.

" Oh Thunda… me and my brother don't exactly see eye to eye." I said.

" Like Inuyasha and Sessy" Kiako said.

" Yea… you can say that" I replied.

"Well, we have a big day ahead of us… you all had better rest up," Raithu said.

" Right"

(Later that Night)

I couldn't sleep my body wouldn't let me I was too worried to sleep. My brother is on the opposite side, I

don't have anything to say about it cause I don't care anymore about him, Felix is going to cover this

world with heartless? No I'm not worried about that either… do I want to go home? No that's not it either

I feel like I have to say something… but what. As I walked I spotted Utada sitting on a hill, she was

Watching the pyroflies fly around… I walked over and sat down beside he she scooted alittle away from

me.

" Hey there can't sleep?" I asked.

" No…" She said. " You can't either I'm guessing"

" Nah I gotta face off with my bro and Felix tomorrow no time to sleep" I said getting up and doing squats

to lose the extra energy.

" You've got a big day tomorrow I think you'd better rest" She said. I looked at her and smiled…

" You too…" I said.

" So your saying I should go to bed too?" She asked.

" Yup I won't go if you won't" I said.

" Geez you can be such a child sometimes" She said smiling.

" I know…" I walked through the mid frost air and over infront of her. " Uh I have something to tell you"


	19. HIDDEN FEELINGS PTI HS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the games mentioned in this game

Chapter: Hidden Feelings PT.I

Narrator: Utada

The battle had long been over as I lay Fira's unconscious head on my lap. He looked so gentle and peaceful in this state. I couldn't help but smile and caress his face as I tried to heal him with another curaga card. I had always imagined coming to this scared Zanarkand one of these days but not with this many bruises on my butt when I arrived. I started to play with Fira's dread locks mindlessly when I felt a rough familiar hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Raithu with a slight curve in his mouth.

"Hey. You been with him for almost an hour." He knelt beside me. I didn't show him but I was so grateful for is presents. It was comforting and a foreign feeling of caring and understanding.

"I know but I just want to make sure he's alright. He took a nasty hit back there." I stared directly into Raithu's dark eyes.

"Hey you've done all you can. Come sit by the campfire with us ok?" He smiled a little.

"No…. I think I'll go to the hill for a little while. Just tell me if he wakes up ok?"

"No problem." Reluctantly I left Fira on the ground and started walking towards the hill that over looked us to the north. Running my fingers through my hair I started to think deeply. There was so much I wanted to say. So much I needed to say, especially to Fira. Staring mindlessly at the dancing pyreflies I thought how to put my thoughts into words.

(Sometime later)

I was in half a daze sitting idly when I heard footsteps sneaking up behind me. Surprised I to see Fira. _"Thanks a lot Raith." _He looked at me quickly before sitting down. A little angry and confused a scooted away from him.

"Hey there, can't sleep?" He asked. I scowled at him, why does he have to be so…. Him! Every time I'm sure I want to smack him he talks and I can't.

"No…" I lingered, "You can't either I'm guessing."

"Nah I got to face off with my bro and Felix tomorrow no time to sleep." Inside I giggled when Fira did his goofy little squats, but another part of me pitied him. I never had a brother but to kill some one that is a part of your heart, I know I couldn't do it myself.

"You have a big day tomorrow, I think you'd better get some rest." I inhaled deeply and…. smiled. Fira looked at me shocked at my new facial expression.

"You too…." He said lightly.

"So your saying I should go to bed too?" I asked still smiling. I have to admit a smile felt much less painful on my face then my usual scowl.

"Yup. I won't go if you don't."

"God you can be such a child sometimes!" There was some laughter in my voice, as my smile did not fade.

"I know…" He walked through the cold air and in front of me. Last time he did this he wanted food. "Uh, I have something to tell you." Knots formed tightly in my belly.

"What is it? Because if it's more food I really don't have any." Fira shook his head.

"No it's not that." I scooted closer to him and was surprised to receive a kiss.


	20. HIDDEN FEELINGS PT II HS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter: Hidden Feelings pt II

Narrator: Fira

Did I just kiss her? Nah… wait look at her expression yes I DID kiss her. What the hell was I thinking?

Utada looked at me with wide eyes and a taken back kinda look. Like she wasn't expecting it… Hell I wasn't expecting it. Why did I do that, Raithu told me to let her know how I feel first. But instead I just rushed into it… man she probably hates me!

To my surprise, Utada rapped her arms around me and held me close to her. She was rubbing the back of my dreads as she sunk her face into my shoulder guard. I raised my hands and covered her back embracing her.

" Utada… I'm sorry for my actions and the way I act towards you… I guess it's just my funny way of saying" I held her face and cleared the long strands of hair from her soaked in tears face. " I love you"

" You… Love me?" she asked with a snivel.

" Well yea that's what my heart is telling me." I replied. She sunk her face into my chest while crying. Darn it maybe she doesn't like me back. She probably hates me and wanted Raithu to say I love instead. Crap Fira maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

" Fira…" She said while keeping her face to my chest.

" Uh yes" I asked while looking down. She pressed her soft lips against mine as she wrapped her hands around my neck. We stood their holding eachother kissing passionately for awhile.

" I love you too"

(Later that night)

Utada and I sat on the dirt hill watching all of the pyroflies as they danced through the air. The others were sleeping by the campfire like abuncha babies.

" My heart is racing" She said blushing while looking down and hiding her face into her knees as she balled up.

" Mine too" I replied with a short laugh. " Hey…" I started. With that shoot looked up at me curiously as I watched the pyroflies.

" Do you feel that?" I asked.

" Feel what?" She replied.

" That… in your stomach… I feel like I… I swallowed something I shouldn't have!" I shouted jumping up and walking around nervously. I felt like I had butterflies flapping around in my gut it was strange and I wanted to throw up!

" Swallowed something you shouldn't have?" She asked curiously.

" Yea like… I ate some butterflies!" I said massaging my stomach.

" Ate some…oh" She smiled which is a very rare thing in her case and grabbed me pulling me back down on the ground with some unknown strength. " You silly, your just fine"

" How so when my stomach is break dancing!" I said.

" You're just nervous it happens to lots of people" She said scooting over closer to me. " I can tell you don't get nervous much"

" Me nervous, nah never happened to me before until now" I said.

" Oh nerves of steel I see" She smiled again. I looked at her an paused she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Since I don't have a camera maybe I'll get Kiako to draw her for me. She's gotten better at drawing… I think.

" What do I have something on my face?" She asked.

" Ugh yes" I replied nervously.

Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay

(Flashback)

"Remember Fira be smooth!" Avalon said pointing to him and winking

(Back)

Smooth huh?

" I do" She said placing her hands on her face. I grabbed her hands and rested them aside.

" You have something on your face but it makes you beautiful instead of humiliated" I said smiling.

" What is it?" She asked.

" Your wonderful smile" I replied. She stopped and blushed again then stared at me.

" Hey do you have the cooties?" I asked playing around. She tackled me while laughing and we rolled down on the hill together and when we reached the flat surface, Utada was on top of me.

" Damn your strong" I said struggling.

" Aw I'll let you win next time" She said kissing me on the forehead and resting beside me with her hand over my neck. Letting me win, now that makes me feel AWHOLE lot better. Man I must be the biggest wuss on the planet!

My eyes grew weary and made like closing curtains cutting out the scenery.

The next morning I woke up with the glen of the sun in my eye, Utada still had a firm grip around me. My eyes were heavy as hell. I yawned and blocked out the sun with my hand. Then suddenly shadows casted over the sun giving me shade.

" wooo thanks" I said looking up and noticing Kiako, Raithu and Avalon standing over us.

" Holy shit!" Avalon said.

" Whoa… ugh…hmmm" Raithu didn't know what to say he was loosing it.

" Aw Fira and Utada that was the last couple I imagined possible" Kiako said.

"COME ON PEOPLE WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YA KNOW!" A voice shouted off in the distance I could tell it was Kuro. The others picked up and walked off… I looked over at sleeping beauty and touched her shoulder shaking her abit. She slowly opened her eyes,

" It's time to go" I smiled.

" Oh" She yawned rubbing her eye.

" Okay you ready to put an end to all of this crap" I said standing up.

" Yea" She agreed smiling. Man that's like the 5 time she smiled in this chapter… geez I better take notes! Who knows what's gonna happen next… Kuro actually tolerates my jokes. Nah that'll never happen.

I threw my arm around her and we walked catching up with the others.

( Author's Note: If the romance sucked then…. MY BAD okay?)


	21. AVALON GET SERIOUS! HS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter: AVALON GET SERIOUS!

Narrator: Avalon

Fira and Utada, I can't believe it those two lovers. FIRA got a girl before I did? He has no game no pimpage like me. He may look like Bob Marley but he is NO Bob Marley! Currently we were walking along up some snowy mountain Kuro called Mt. Gagazet. It was beginning to get cold so I asked Kiako and Kuro if they wanted to snuggle together to keep warm. Kuro punched me in my lip and Kiako said no cause she's used to the cold.

"Man I'm never gonna score these chicks" I said pulling out a cure card and healing myself.

" Score these chicks? Is that all you think about?" Raithu asked as he came up walking beside me. Oh great just great the godfather is here.

" Yea…" I said. We looked up at Fira and Utada whom was up ahead talking about things and walking together. " Look at that Rai! He got a girl before me! BEFORE ME! AVALON!" I shouted.

" Geez shut up" Kuro said whom was walking up ahead of us. Kuro is a nice kid at times but sometimes you just want to… to…do nothing because she'd totally kick my ass.

We walked up the hill, up and up… the snow got much heavier and thicker up on the top trail. I seen ahead of us Fira had stopped and so did everyone else. Raithu beside started to look around at the trail like something was out of place. I noticed Fira was doing the exact same thing…

" What the"

Before I could finish my statement I felt a firm hand grab me and drive me into the ground. What the hell? I stood up to see a really big man with a huge axe and sword. It's Volt the guy we faced down in Zanarkand! He stood firm and unsheathed his bald head from his hood revealing abunch of tattoos all over his head.

" Lord Felix expects you…" He said.

" What? So Felix knows we're coming eh?" Fira said drawing his Kingdom Key.

" Yes…" He said peering at Fira as if something was missing.

" Then you won't mind if we pass?" Kuro said with her wand ready and afew spell cards in hand.

" I cannot for you see I have been sent by Felix to…entertain you… your hike up this mountain hasn't been very exciting and the Heartless Refuse to attack those with strong hearts" He said.

So that's why the Heartless Attacks have been slowing down lately we've been getting stronger with every fight. So do to the experience in Zanarkand Ruins with this guy I must be much stronger now.

" Let us fight a good fight in the name of Darkness" He said. Drawing both his axe and sword he positioned himself for combat. We all drew our weapons… I noticed that we were right at the place that Kiako mentioned… the… place where the FFX people fought that Guado guy.

Starting the battle off was Fira and Kiako whom both helped each other by attaching cards to one another's weapons like a team. Fira jumped in the air and came down with his keyblade like a braver attack only to get the attack blocked with Volts sword. Volt then kicked Fira back and Fira went tumbling past me.

Raithu then rushed in and I followed up attaching cards to my Millennium rod. Raithu clashed swords with him and then went on clashing swords like Star Wars. Raithu then reached for his Axe while fighting but was slashed by Volt's second weapon an Axe! Raithu flew back into the wall and I jumped in hitting Volt off guard he countered with a drop kick sending me flying. He was extremely strong, I was on the snowy ground catching my breath.

" Avalon" A voice called out to me. I turned around to see it was Fira running up to me. He stood beside me also catching his breath.

" Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend" I replied.

" Utada's fine she's hanging low until I give her the signal" He said looking up at Kiako an Raithu whom were fighting Volt and Kuro whom was casting spells.

" I don't think Utada would like you looking at other girls" I said shoving him away from me.

" What's your…problem man!" He jumped back up and pushed me back. We both stood up and I pushed him back.

" You fuck boy" I shouted pushing him back. He slid back on the snow and drew his keyblade rushing me and holding me up against the wall.

" You actin like a bitch right now" He said pinning me down. I kicked him off and attached an attack card to my rod while attempting to swing it at him. To my surprise I actually hit him, he fell down and got back up while striking me on the shoulder. I dropped down and tackled him leaving my rod on the ground. We rolled over to the edge strangling eachother his head was leaning off the side of the cliff.

" Avalon STOP!" Utada and Raithu ran over pulling me off. The earth under Fira was cracking no one noticed except me. If I kept talking to him he would fall off and die horridly at the bottom of the cliff.

" Yea… whatever Fira you're a just a chump weilding a Keyblade!"

" Looks as thought you keep yourselves entertained…" Volt said walking off into snowy mist. Suddenly the earth gave way and Fira had fallen. On his way down he screamed.

"GO ON WITHOUT ME!"

I looked down and smiled, I'm soooo bad.

" Now there is only one playa…playa" I said as we all watched down into the fog.


	22. The Climax Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter: The Climax Begins

Narrator: Raithu

I watched helplessly as I saw young Fira fall to his doom. He had screamed ' Go on without me' as if it was that easy. I looked over at Kiako whom on numerous occasions tried to jump from the cliff to get him. Utada was on her knee dramatized and shocked. I can only imagine how she must feel, the boy she came to love is probably dead because of Avalon's stupidity.

" Come on guys" Avalon said already on his way up the mountain. Everyone stood still for a moment then slowly one by one started to leave on following Avalon. Kiako, Kuro and Avalon each filled with guilt and dismay walked up the hill towards the castle of Hollow Bastion. I stayed along side her placing my hand on her could shoulder. She broke into tears as she stood there crying her eyes out… she then fell into my arms crying on my chest.

" Come we must go now Utada" I said.

" What? How can you say that…let's go back Raithu… Back down the hill to find Fira" She replied.

" I'm not sure if he even survived the fall or not" I said.

" We won't know for sure until we look!" She shouted getting up and attempting to run off. I grabbed her by the hand.

" I'm sorry Utada, Fira told us to proceed ahead…" I said to her.

" No…I won't go on without him! I…" She cried.

" We have to go Utada…" I said. Utada stood still and stood there with her head low. I carried her along and we both walked together up the side of the mountain.

(At Hollow Bastion the music is playing and everything)

We all jumped up on the front ice glaciers. And looked at the giant heart crested castle! I was a wondrous site. Everyone was ill silent, the knowing of a fellow comrade being lost is enough for everyone. I can't tell but I think from here on their gonna take this little venture serious enough.

" Let's move" I commanded as we all walked onto the large platform that seemed to appear out of nowhere. We stayed onto the platform and like an elevator it carried us up. We walked around the patio and into the large doors.

" Wow this is the room Riku and Sora faced off in…" Kiako said with her infinite youth.

" Come we have no time for tourism Kiako" I shouted as she was fiddling with a suit of armor. We were headed for the door onward until we spotting leaning on the door lining was a boy with dreads he looked almost exactly like Fira except he was much more mature looking.

" Where's Fira?" He asked as we all stepped back and drew our weapons. He stood at ease not finding the need to fear us. "If Fira is not with you then I shall let you pass…" He said patiently. We all drew back our weapons and continued forward past him. I took up the rear and noticed Utada was not with us. She had walked up to Thunda, Fira's older brother and the strongest warrior I've seen in this world yet.

" Why do you want to fight your brother so much?" Utada asked.

" Utada don't be stupid let's continue while he's letting us go" Kuro said with her arms crossed to her chest. Although I hate to admit, Kuro was right. Fighting Thunda would most definitely weaken us and we'll be too tired to fight Felix whom is even more powerful than Thunda.

" Well?" Utada asked.

Thunda rose his hood far over his face. Thunda stood up and suddenly rose his hand, suddenly that dark keyblade appeared.

" If you defeat me then I shall tell you why despise my brother so" He said walking to the center of the room. He disappeared into the darkness and reappeared back in the middle of the room. Suddenly a pink haired girl dressed in black appeared behind him.

" What is it?" Thunda asked the girl.

" Felix says not to…you know" She replied.

" I know what I'm doing now get lost…" Thunda said the girl backed up sorrowfully and disappeared. Utada stepped down and drew her summoner staff.

Kiako and Kuro stepped forth but I rose my hand to stop the both of them.

" Utada wants to find out the reason the two brothers fight, Thunda will never tell her if she cheats" I said to the both of them.

" But you seen how strong Thunda is yourself there is NO match here! She'll lose!" Kuro said.

" I know…" I replied.

Utada and Thunda took the floor they walked around in circles carefully studying one's moves. Thunda drew 1 attack card an attached them to his Dark Keyblade then attached 2 magic card to his left hand. Utada drew 5 attack cards 2 summon cards and 3 magic cards. Thunda walked really fast towards her it was a strange and intimidating walk. He slashed at her when he got within a meter and Utada rose her staff blocking the hit. With his left hand he blew Utada back with a powerful fire magic attack sending her flying into a wall, it was as if he predicted the entire battle. Utada stood up on her feet crying…she was scarred not physically but emotionally.

"Why do you continue to loath your brother… Fira's nice and a good person" She cried.

" You know nothing of Fira…" He rose his hand to shoot another fire blast at her. Kiako, Kuro and I jumped in the middle of the two.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kiako shouted.

" Stop hurting her!" Kuro also shouted helping Utada up.

" Thunda I don't care what your beef is with your brother…just don't hurt Utada anymore" I said.

He lowered his dark arm and turned his back as the dark keyblade in his hand disappeared.

" There is a friend also in need" Thunda said.

A friend… I looked up to see that Avalon was gone. He went ahead to fight…

(Meanwhile)

Narrator: Narrator

Avalon was on knee breathing hard. All of his cards were used up even his darkness card. Avalon was no match for what he was fighting. He didn't think anybody was. For floating amongst him was a boy no older than Avalon was with black wings and wearing a long black jacket with his hood on. The dark winged boy held a long black staff that was shaped like a broken heart at the tip about 5meters long in length.

Standing in the corner was a big man in a black jacket with a black hood on… it was Volt. He stood watching finding no need to even wink hard enough.

" Er…" Avalon struggled his hardest to stand but just didn't have the strength.

" Now it is time…" The winged dark boy said. He lifted Avalon up like something from Star Wars and threw Avalon into a hearts coffin like the Princess of Hearts before him.

" Six more…" He said laughing evilly. "Volt bring me Thunda"

"What are you gonna do to me?" Avalon asked out of breathe and tired.

"What the heartless have been trying to do…" He replied with a laugh.

At that moment a cat girl a black mage a summoner and a knight ran into the chapel and Volt the gigantic dark warrior appeared with Thunda.

" Good…your finally here!" He said.

" Your Felix?" Raithu asked the knight asked.

" So he's our ticket outta here huh?" Kuro snickered pulling out her wand.

" Time to kick some butt" Kiako said punching into the palm of her fist.

" We have come here to destroy you Felix and put a stop to your plan" Raithu said drawing his sword from it's sheath.

" No you haven't…You haven't come to stop my plan… you've come to carry it out!" Felix rose his staff and Kuro, Kiako, Utada, Raithu and Thunda flew into the air.

" Wait what are you doing Felix!" Thunda shouted.

" I was never on your side to begin with" Felix laughed.

" NO! I…I CAN'T MOVE!" Utada screamed.

" Neither can I!" Kiako shouted.

Felix then laid his staff out infront of him and crossed his legs sitting in a meditation state while in mid air with his staff floating horizontally infront of him.

" There once was one single heart that belonged to a warrior of great power, the warrior was consumed by the heartless… But the heartless could do nothing with the warrior's heart because of the great power it held over the elements of both darkness and light. The heartless broke the warriors heart into seven pieces… and split them off into seven different warriors. We are that seven that completes the Great Warrior's heart…We are 7 of the Heart…. You six were never strong… you were never special you only got here because of the shards of light and dark inside you!" Felix prophesied as all of them went flying into the small coffins each of them.

" Volt you too?" Thunda shouted.

" Yes…Always have been…" Volt shouted. Suddenly walking in was another boy in black with silver hair and a katana in hand.

" The deception runs deep" He said softly. "Extremely deep"

" GIVE ME THE POWER THE POWER OF THE GREAT HERO WHOM DEFEATED THE HEARTLESS SO LONG AGO! MAKE ME THE CHOSEN ONE…THE ONE DESTINED TO MAKE THE HEART WHOLE AGAIN!" Suddenly all of them stopped and a small light emerged from the center of their chests. Their hearts emerged from the bodies like red fist sized spheres and from their hearts came a shard….. a single shard of light with a dark aura inside. The six shards came together to make one black and white crystallized heart.

" Now the final piece" Felix said as a dark and light crystal shard pieced together to make a crystal white heart with a black aura inside of it's belly. " Now I shall absorb the power…" He opened his heart and the white and black heart went inside of him.

In one great flash he automatically turned into something else. All silver being with no face and a white light emitting from his shoulders and chest. Floating around him was abunch of cards, they spiraled around him like he commanded them without actually commanding them. Three lines of cards spiraled around his body, his face and his feet.

"I have acquired it…have the power to change the world" He raised his hand and a card moved with it turning about the size of a carpet. The black card flashed a black light over the entire castle of Hollow Bastion, Hollow Bastion then started to slowly lift off of the top of Gagazet into the sky with a black barrier protecting it.

" I have no longer use of you" The new and improved Felix said raising his hand to them. In a white light all of them were covered in white spheres and tossed across the globe.

(Outside of Hollow Bastion)

Six dark towers as tall as the sky arose from the ground. One in the middle of the Desert, one in the middle of the ocean, one in the middle of a forest, one in the middle of Traverse Town, one in the mountains of Gagazet and the final tower in the middle of the Calm Lands. All six dark towers housed one of the chosen ones.

Kiako went to the one in the Desert

Raithu went to the one in the Ocean

Avalon went to the one in the Forest

Kuro went to the one in Traverse Town

Utada went to the one in the Mt. Gagazet

And Thunda went to the one in the Calm Lands

The skies began to blacken around where Hollow Bastion floated and the earth started to crackle and tare apart.

Resting in the snow was a lone dread locked boy. Beside him was the Kingdom Key still active with attack cards. He lay being covered by the snow slowly bit by bit, not dead but unconscious. A girl in black with pink hair walked up to his battered up body and held three cure cards over his body making Curaga. Fira slowly came too and sat up abit.

"What…what happened?" He asked rubbing his sore head.

Standing behind the girl in black was a mouse in a black and a platinum blonde haired boy in black as well.

" The world is big trouble" The mouse said. Fira could barely think straight he had such a headache.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

" Your friends are locked up in towers, the world is in danger of destruction… by the heartless" The platinum haired boy said. Fira stood up on his feet, his headache was only minor so it cleared up pretty fast.

" They're locked up in towers?" Fira asked.

" Yes and useless now that they don't have their divine spark anymore" The platinum haired boy replied.

" So I didn't catch your names" Fira said looking oddly at them.

" I am King Mickey this is Riku and Betha my assistants" King Mickey said.

" Your Thunda's brother right? Please I beg of you set aside your problems and help to retrieve him… If you help me free Thunda I'll help you free your friends" Betha said.

" Don't worry…" Fira rushed over and picked up the keyblade. " IT's my fault I wasn't strong enough to hang with the group… I'm probably not strong enough to handle anything Felix throws at me either… but I'll do everything I can to make things right again" Fira said.

" Spoken like a true Keyblade Master" Riku said.

" Let us go…we have much to do" King Mickey said walking over to a big Gummi ship.


	23. Rescue Mission PTI

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter: Rescue Mission Pt. I

Narrator: Fira

First before I say anything else…. I'd like to say riding a Gummi ship is beyond cool. I was riding in the gummi with King Mickey, Betha and Riku who was piloting the ship at the time. We road over trees, mountains, waters it was way better than an airplane back home and moved three times the speed. We came up on a ghost like city with a black tower rising from it. The tower was bigger than any capital building I had ever seen.

Riku landed the Gummi ship down on the outskirts of the town and we jumped off. We started towards the town and went through the front gates and into the first district. Waiting there was Leon, Yuffie and Aerith…

" Your Majesty" All of them bowed their heads slightly. King Mickey shook his head in acceptance and they turned around starting to walk up the stairs towards the next district. I followed closely behind as Leon told us the situation.

" As you can see a Dark Tower has arisen right in the center of district three" Leon said as we entered District 2 and headed for the Inn. We entered the Inn and walked to Green room in the back, inside the green room sitting there was Cid.

" The heartless are getting stronger and it's becoming alittle too much to handle" Yuffie said. I walked around them and jumped on the bed facing the ceiling. Feels good to actually be in a bed again.

" So what are we gonna do we can't just waltz in there we've tried it and we got our patoots kicked" Cid said nibbling on a wooden straw.

" What kicked your butts?" Riku asked.

" It was a girl, well it was a girl then it turned into this black fire bird that spat black fire" Cid replied.

" It was extremely powerful and none of our magics could even phase it" Yuffie said. A fire bird, WAIT WHAT! A fire bird?

(Flashback)

Kuro rose her darkness cards and was engulfed by a ball of black energy. When the dark ball cleared she arose a dark feather bird that stood like a human. It had bright transparent rainbow like wings, with black feathers all over it's body. A red beak, red eyes and red feet and red hand claws.

(Back)

I opened my eyes wide and sat up with utmost quickness

" KURO" I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. I ran down the hall and out of the inn… As soon as I stepped out I was surrounded by viral Heartless. I pulled out my keyblade and drew 5magic cards and attached them to my keyblade.

They all jumped at me, I swung knocking the first one straight out of the air and I dove off of the upper level down to the lower one. As soon as I landed down there I was surrounded by ghost like heartless (Ya know the ones that hang around in Halloween Town) I dove pasted them all and ran straight down the alley and to the door of the third district. I went through the third district upon going to the third district I found myself looking at two defender heartless.

" I don't have time for you!" I shouted jumping off of one of their heads and landing down near the base of the dark tower. I looked up at the black tower it was as tall as I could seen, it seemed to touch the sky. I walked up to the door and placed on hand on it.

" A girl that turned into a bird" I said to myself silently. I opened the door with both hands and it creaked open like old castle doors. I walked in and upon entering I bright light shined, when the light subsided I was in a big flower field it looked like something from the farplane.

(Song: Farplane Abyss from FFX2)

I turned around to see that the door had disappeared… Now how did Leon and the others escape when the door disappeared? I walked over to where the door used to be… nothing the door is completely gone. I turned around and looked about this field. It had no paths, no nothing it seemed to go on forever.

Suddenly the flowers blackened and two huge pillars arose from the ground. Appearing out of nowhere was Kuro she was held by two chains in the middle of the pillars, she looked pretty banged up. I ran over to her but a black wall of energy threw me back. I got up off of the ground and walked over to her touching the dark wall that protected her. I attached five cards from my deck and attached them to my keyblade. I tried over and over whacking at the shield but it wouldn't shatter.

" Dammit…KURO, KURO WAKE UP!" I shouted bamming on the glass shield with my fists.

" It's no use keyblade master" A familiar voice said. I turned around to see…Kuro? Kuro stood there with her blackmage hat tipped on her head, she sat on a large boulder. I walked over to her and stood about 3meters from the boulder she was standing on.

" Ah Fira…It's been along time since we saw eachother…what about 5days…while you were knocked out at the bottom of the mountain we had to face Felix and guess what…" She tipped her hat up to reveal eyes that were blood shot. She jumped down and walked past me with her dark wand thrown across her shoulder, she walked over and looked up at the chained Kuro.

" You can already deduct from the way that my…weaker self look that we lost the battle" She said with abit of irritation in her voice. I could already tell that this wasn't the real Kuro? This could only be her darker self… but how? Darkness cards can't become a being without having a heart to grasp on to…how is it that this evil Kuro escaped the heart from which she was born.

" You know what Fira" She started raising her dark wand.

" What?" I replied.

" I never really liked you, I always knew behind that tough guy ego was the beating heart of a true coward" She grinned evilly and I was blasted by a dark fireball. I landed on the dead waste that used to be flowers and looked up at the dark sky filled with lightening. I really wasn't hurting at all I was just shocked at what she said… Is that what Kuro really thought of me. I heard her foot steps growing ever so near to me… She looked down and picked me up by the shirt.

" I knew you were always just a fool, an immature little punk who didn't know what he was getting himself into" With that she blasted me again with another Dark Firaga attack. I went flying over by the dark shield I hit it then landed on the dirt again. I looked up at Kuro whom was tied up,

" Do you really hate me?" I whispered to myself.

" Oh and it just wasn't me… It was Raithu, Kiako, Avalon and even Utada" I stood up on my own and looked down at my shoes. " Everytime you would sleep we would talk about ditching you and our ever so much hatred for your childish acts." She said. When she got within two feet of me I slapped her back with the keyblade and hit a five piece combo knocking her back quite the ways with the cards I attached from earlier when she was blasting me around.

" What are you doing?" She shouted.

"What you didn't expect me to fight back?" I walked over to her drawing three attack cards. Then performed the Blitz sleight. I jumped in the air swinging down on her once knocking her back, then swung again swinging down on her knocking her back again then swung one final time knocking back one last time. She flew into the air and landed in the dirt.

" You see DK…you don't mind if I call you DK do ya?" I smiled making my way over with the keyblade.

" Err…DARK THUNDAGA!" She shouted. A black thunder bolt struck me down I laid on the ground for abit then got up raising a cure card over my head. My wounds were healed so I continued my slow suspense walk over to her.

" I don't care if you hate me…" I said. She rose her dark wand again while sliding back blasting multiple black fireballs at me. With my keyblade I knocked all of the dark fireballs away. " Because your not on this journey with me…she is" I said pointing behind me. " And besides… your DARK Kuro of course your going to hate people twice as much as Kuro does…"

(Author's Note: Remember this is DARK Kuro so she doesn't have to use cards to attack… oh and ugh the Farplane Abyss song is still playing)

She jumped up and rushed me, I pulled out 10 cards and attached them to the keyblade just before she tried to attack me with her staff. I rose the keyblade to block her attack then I knocked the dark wand out of her hand. When the wand it the ground it turned back into Kuro's regular Blackmage Wand.

" Games over" I said.

" On the contrary… The games just begun" She screamed. Suddenly a dark gust of wind blew me back I flew past the dark barrier that Kuro was in and hit one of the pillars knocking it over and catching a serious nose bleed. The pillar fell over right along with the other and so did Kuro who landed on me… I picked Kuro's lifeless body up off of me and moved it aside getting myself up first.

(Song: Chaotic Dance from Baton Kaitos)

I checked her pulse as the rapid dark winds flew past me. She was as pale as a ghost but she was still alive. I knocked the chains loose from her hands and picked her up on my back. She was pretty heavy…

" Lay off the cheese cake Kuro hahaha" I laughed out loud. Glad she wasn't awake to here that or else I'll be eating a knuckle sandwich. I turned and ran with her on my back towards ugh…nowhere. The door had disappeared behind me and I was still missing to this point. Suddenly behind me I heard a loud screech… it was like a bird cry… gulp.

I turned around to see a huge black bird flying my way it was about the size of a jet. And it's big red beak was trailing along the ground attempting to sallow us. I jumped aside with the dead weight Kuro on my back she was a complete liability. I looked around and found a rock formation I ran over to it and placed Kuro in what looked to be a gap in the rock formation.

" Hey don't die on me now…. pwahahahaha!" I laughed falling on my back. I was laughing so hard I forgot I was up against a 30-foot tall black firebird. Until I was reminded with a stream of black fire flying my way. I dove aside and dodging the fire.

Man that's hot… I looked over at the sleeping Kuro…

" KURO STOP YOURSELF! HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. " Man I'm so good, I should do stand up" I said to myself. Suddenly the giant black fire bird was flying down at me again.

" Hmm…what else would be a funny one? Oh I got one…WHY DID THE BLACK PHEONIX CROSS THE ROAD!" I shouted.

" TO HAVE LUNCH" The giant pheonix should scooping me up with it's arm.

" Hey, hey heeeeeeeeeey!" I shouted as it carried me through the sky with it's claw gripped around my body. I looked at around and slowly slid out of it's claw then I climbed it's leg and up it's thigh then on top of it's back. I crawled up to the head gripping onto it's feathers. Then sat up as if I was riding a flying horsy!

" YEEEEEEE HAWWWWWW! RIDE EM COWBOY!" I shouted as the giant Pheonix swaggered around in the air. " WHOA! THIS IS LIKE A RODEO! A FLYING RODEO!" I shouted as the giant Pheonix did flips and turns and even rammed into afew boulders. But I held on pretty tight.

" THIS IS SO FUN! I WISH UTADA WAS HERE!" I shouted. The giant bird went in a series of loops and we flew directly over the rock formation I set Kuro down in.

" WOOOO YAAAAAAAA! KURO LOOK AT ME!" I shouted. " OH I FORGOT YOUR STILL KNOCKED OUT!"

" GET OFF OF ME YOU BAKA" The giant bird screeched.

" NO THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN" I shouted back. With that the dark pheonix took a nosedive towards the ground.

" Oh you want to play chicken huh? Well I'm not backing down" I said grasping some feathers and hanging low on her feathers. I rested my face on it's feathery exterior as we plunged towards the solid ground. We were drawing closer and closer, she'll pull up. I know she'll pull up, ya she'll pull up! Any time now…we're within 30meters of the ground…any time now!

(Song stops playing)

Suddenly we plunged straight into the ground I went flying off of her and hit and into the sand. When the sand cleared from the air. Lying in a huge crater was Dark Kuro she seemed to change back… I crawled in closer to the crater and the Dark Kuro disappeared into black dust.

I stood up on my feet dusting myself off. I walked over to Kuro and lifting her up on my back then proceeded onward. The black door that disappeared earlier was back now, I opened it and walked outside. When I took more than three steps out the black tower crackled and broke apart like glass! It shattered to pieces and disappeared right along with the Heartless.

I was looking up at the sky full of stars, then I looked back at Kuro whom was sleeping on my back. That's one down, four more to go. Not to mention I have to settle things with Thunda… I let out a deep sigh… Although I didn't like it, some of the things Dark Kuro said was true, they did fight Felix and this is what happened to them. If I was there I would have…wait If I was there would it had made any difference?

Suddenly Leon and the others came running down stairs with their weapons equipped.

" Huh?" Yuffie walked over beside me and looked up. The tower was gone, nowhere to be found just empty space.

" What happened to the tower?" Aerith asked making her way downstairs.

" Uh let's just say I ugh…knocked it down" I smiled turning around and winking. Everyone looked at oddly and sort of carried on. Cid walked over and offered to carry Kuro back to the inn, Left Kuro in Cid's safe keeping and went with King Mickey and the others to help look for the rest.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter: Time to save the world!

Narrator: Fira

(In the Desert)

We landed next in the desert I wasn't sure if it was the same desert that Kiako, Kuro and I visited all those weeks back. We walked straight through a sand storm, the sand was blowing wild in the wind. It was hard to keep an eye out for everyone else I was too concentrated on clearing my face of the sand.

" Okay everyone stick together" Mickey's voice started to fade in the loud sounds of twirling winds. Just when I thought all was lost someone in black with their hood on grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. It was Betha, she guided me ahead.

Finally the dust subsided and I found myself at an Oasis with Mickey, Riku and Betha standing around. I walked over to the oasis at sat down beside the water looking at my reflection.

" We'll rest here for now" Mickey said.

From far off I could hear the sand storm again.

" Why can't we just go to the tower?" Betha asked.

" The dark tower is surrounded by a sand storm strong enough to blow us to the other side of the desert" Riku said.

" We must come up with a plan of action" King Mickey said also.

"Let's just get the Gummi ship and drop off on the dark tower then start from the top and down" I said.

" No, the tower reaches beyond the skies we can't let anybody off on the atmosphere" Betha replied.

"Well damn what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"The storm is ran by the heartless, so all we have to do is find the head honcho and give him a wallop he'll never forget" King Mickey said.

" Kickin heartless butt…okay I'm down" I said standing up and swinging my Keyblade in the air.

" There's only one problem with that, the sand itself" Riku said looking far off into the distance.

" Ya like hell can anybody see let alone fight in that" I said.

" It's simple all we have to do is get close the Heartless guarding the sandstorm will appear… eventually" Betha said.

" But when it appears then what? We'll be fighting blind" Riku replied.

" Ah come on let's just go with it…we're damn sure not getting anything done by watching and talking this stupid thing out…. So everybody grab something and let's CHARGE!" I grabbed the Keyblade and blindly into the sandstorm. I kept running to where I thought the tower was, all I could see was flying bits of particles everywhere. I kept running until suddenly the sand under me exploded sending me flying I hit the sand then got up to see a huge Ant Lion.

(Author's Note: Ant Lion from FF9 except it's black with yellow eyes like a heartless)

It then tried to grab me with it's big fang things. I flipped back and landed on my butt avoiding the ant lion's grasp. I started to run towards it to attack while attaching some cards but I couldn't! The sand was too thick and I could barely see. I was slapped aside again by another one of it's arms and fell down face first, I fell just before the tower. Right when I placed my hand on the door the ant lion's tentacle rammed straight through it… I turned around slowly while attacking up to 20 cards to my keyblade.

" I've had it with you"

The keyblade started to glow a thin blue aura and rumble like a Playstation 2 controller when your playing Fight Night Round 2!

" Take this…REFINE SLASH!

I slashed the Ant Lion one good time but the keyblade passed through it as if it held no cards at all. The Kingdom Key left a bright blue slash mark on it's head. Suddenly the Ant Lion started to tremble and then in a bright explosion it turned into a card. The card landed on the sand before me and the sand storm gave way. I walked over to the card and picked it up… On it was the Dark Ant Lion… It was a black card all over which only meant one thing… it was a darkness card.

" Refine Slash? What was all that about?" I said rubbing my head. " A new sleight that turns opponents into cards?"

I turned to the front door of the Black Tower and walked through. I walked into the bright light and when the light cleared I found myself in a field of flowers again. It was just like the time when I went to save Kuro. I started to walked abit but then all of the flowers died and the pillars arose again with Kiako chained to them this time.

" Ha I was beginning to think you'd never show up" A shadow version of Kiako appeared in black cherry blossoms.

" Dark Kiako I presume" I said.

" The one and only" She replied.

" Listen we can do this two ways DK… You give me Kiako and I leave or I take Kiako and kick your dark furry ass" I said drawing the Kingdom Key.

" I think I'll choose none of the above" She said backing up in an instant she disappeared and reappeared behind me.

" Boo" She whispered in my ear. I jumped an ran away from her while turning around and standing ready to assault but she wasn't behind me. Suddenly I got the wind knocked out of me and I went flying about 20 feet back. Dark Kiako was standing there laughing at me in my face while placing her foot on my chest. I can already tell she's gonna be a problem.

"Hmm… I always knew I could beat you" She giggled while pretending like the real Kiako. " yeppers I knew I could beat you Fira san"

I threw my keyblade up attempting to strike her but I couldn't, before I even flexed a muscle she was already gone. She grabbed me by the collar and threw me up on my feet like I was as light as a feather or something.

" Hahaha stand up weakling and face being beat by a girl" She said karate kicking me in the stomach. I went flying acouple of yards and went sliding on the rotten ground where dead plants lay to waste. I rolled over on my back breathing hard that's the second time she almost decapitated me. And she hits hard as hell too…

" Oh my god Fira san are you okay?…ooh I just forgot I don't care" She said picking me up by the shirt and punching me in the forehead I hit the ground again then jumped up on my feet attaching an Attack Card and swinging at her but she disappeared and punched me in the jar by the side. I hit one of the stone pillars and looked up. There was no way to beat Dark Kiako like this… I looked up at Kiako whom hung from shackles.

" I'm sorry I couldn't save ya kid…" I whispered.

" Awww….. She's like alittle sister to you huh?" Dark Kiako said walking up beside my resting body. I tried to jump up but Dark Kiako forced me back down with her foot.

" Hmm… that's perhaps the only thing I really liked about you… you were so nice…but now your dead" She tried to ram her hand down on my face to break my skull but I broke her attack by holding up the keyblade. I forced her back and jumped back myself… There is only one guy who can match her speed…

I reached into my deck and pulled out the Darkness Card that had a picture of the Dark Keyblade of Oblivion. Only one person…not me…Dark Fira.

I rose the card in the air and a dark light filled the card. That light worked it's way through my body feeling and I felt like my skin was gonna burn off. My body was covered in pain as I floated in the air… I was covered in black and had two Keyblades in my hand as I dropped to the ground.

From here on only three things ran through my mind, Hatred, Pain and Despair…I wanted so to kill her… Is this what the dark versions of the others feel. Is this why they want to kill me so bad?

" Are( Are) You (You) Ready (Ready) To Die?(To Die?)" As I talked there were three voices that came out of my mouth. One filled with anger, the other whispering with fear and the last screaming with agony. Dark Kiako took afew steps back.

"No…Not you…Anybody but you…We don't need to fight you and I are…on the same side" She said jumping back from me.

" Correction(Correction) I am on a side of my own(I am on a side of my own)" With that I ran up to her and caught her in less than a millisecond. She turned around to punch me but I rose the left Oblivion to block out her assault. I used the right to knock her back…

" Fangs of Darkness(Fangs of Darkness)" I said as I started to spiral through the air with both keyblades out like a tornado hitting her about 10 to 15 times. She jumped back breathing hard on the ground.

" Damn you!" Dark Kiako disappeared and punched me I went flying back through mid air this time I went flying father then just acouple of yards. I turned flipped around while holding my arms out to stop myself. This time her punch…it didn't hurt at all it felt like a baby tap…

" You disappoint me(You disappoint me)" I said floating down to the ground slowly.

" Dark Fira no…please don't I'm so close to taking Kiako's heart don't do this…" She said stepping back with wide eyes and tears running down her cheeks.

" It's Over (It's Over) Dapple Gangers of the Dark! (Dapple Gangers of the Dark)" I started to float off in the air backwards. I rose the right Oblivion in the air and a black light emitted from it. Suddenly three dark duplicates of me appeared circling her… I landed down on the ground standing with them.

" Dark Sonic Blade (Dark Sonic Blade)" I shouted as all four of use rammed two keyblades through her 4 times each. With that the dark dapple gangers disappeared and Dark Kiako fell to her knees and hit her face as if dead.

" Here's a snack for you (Here's a snack for you)" I pulled out the Ant Lion Card and let it out. The Ant Lion looked at me then looked over to the dark Kiako. It scurried over and slowly chomped on her dark corpse. I walked over to Kiako drew back both Oblivion Keyblades to carry her… I had to keep my thoughts under control while carrying Kiako for I thought many times to take her heart and leave her to die.

When I reached the door I fell to my knees and blacked out.

I woke up in a soft cotton bed… In the same room laying on other beds where Kiako, Kuro, Avalon, Utada, Raithu and Thunda.

" Guys!" I said jumping up on my feet.

" Yes we rescued the others" Betha said walking in and over to Thunda while rubbing his forehead.

" And destroyed all of the dark Towers" Riku said also walking in.

" Now that this is out of the way we have to work on stopping Felix now" King Mickey said.

" But how he has that dark barrier protecting his castle and it's high in the air! No Gummi ship can reach it" Yuffie said as the rest walked in. Cid, Squ…er… Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Barret, Tifa, kid Selphie, kid Wakka and kid Tidus.

" We'll find a way" King Mickey said.

I walked over to Utada and stood at her bed side clearing her face of hair that found it's way. I kissed her on the forehead.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" I whispered.

"She'll be fine Fira she's just resting" Selphie said placing her hand on my back. " She wouldn't need to rest if I had stuck around" I said standing up and heading for the door. Leon stepped in my way blocking my path to the door.

"Where you going?" He asked.

" For a walk what's it to you scar face?" I said pushing past him and opening the door. I left and started walking for the 3rd district. I walked down and into the small area where the black tower used to be.

" I can't believe this…how could things have gotten this bad?" I said sitting down and looking up at the sky. "First it was just me and my friends hangin, traveling the world and stuff now it's this power struggle to save the world"

I stood up on my feet while looking at the stars… In the middle of all of the stars was a giant one that was Hollow Bastion. If we don't stop this maniac we're doomed….

" The end is near" A man in a dark cloak said walking from nowhere with a huge sword and axe on is back.

" And the Keyblade master must die" Another black cloaked guy walked up infront of me with a katana in hand. I drew my Keyblade and attached 10attack cards. Suddenly the big guy rushed me first with his Huge Axe he swung at me and I moved aside just barely missing the tip of the blade. But then another thinner and more speedy blade attacked me. I blocked it out with my keyblade and the dark cloak guy with the axe swung at me again. I ducked and rolled backwards…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on you guys can't be fighting me at the same time" I said holding my hand up in a stop gesture.

(Song playing: Baton Kaitos, Chaotic Dance)

They both rushed me at the same time, I ducked under the axe and blocked the katana then forced him back and turned around blocking the axe. The big guy with the huge axe was horribly strong and was forcing me back. The shorter more thinner black cloaked guy rushed me with his sword, I jumped aside and blocked out the katana attack while in mid air and went rolling on the ground. I picked myself up fast while drawing 15 more cards to my keyblade. These guys were no joke…

The looked at each then they both raised their hands together to form a Firaga ball. They short the energy at me and I blocked it but it sent me flying against a wall. Before I could even recover I found myself ducking from the axe again and rolling aside from the katana sword. I had no time to even breathe… I jumped up and attacked the katana guy, I swung at him five times but I missed each time, he was quick and agile. He countered with a punch with his left hand sending me flying back. I hit the wall and flipped aside dodging the axe. I jumped off of the big guy's head and tried swinging down on him but I had to deflect another one of the katana attacks while in mid air. The katana cloaked guy and me flipped backwards from eachother like something from the Matrix. I landed on the ground and flipped back abit...

The both of these guys were protecting eachother so it was hard to individually beat them. The Big guy rushed me first swinging his axe down, I jumped aside and held my Keyblade up as he kicked me I stepped back few steps and stood up on my tip toes as I dodged an attack from the slim guy with katana from behind.

I turned around and swung at him but the slim gun ducked and tried to stab me vertically with the katana. I stepped aside and jumped out of the way because I could feel the steps of the big guy as he rushed me. I turned around and blocked out the attack while forcing him back and attacking myself he blocked with his huge sword and kicked me in the chest causing me to step back abit. I turned around and swung at the slim guy as he drew close and he leaned back abit dodging the keyblade. I cartwheeled aside on one hand and attached 20 cards to my Keyblade.

" Not bad eh?" I said getting ready to strike. I rushed the both of them swinging at each of them, they both were blocking my assault but at the same time I was forcing them back. The slim guy swung his katana back at me but I ducked and spun around striking him the chest sending him flying back. I jumped up on the big guy hopping off of his head flipping in mid air and ramming the Keyblade down on his face he hit the ground hard. I fell down landing on my feet then took afew steps back as I watched the both of them stand up.

" Damn…stay down" I said attaching another 20 to my Keyblade. I had only ten cards left if I use those up I'm as good as dead.

The slim man rushed me first swinging at my head, I ducked and he spun around trying to slice my feet next. I blocked out that attack with the keyblade and forced him back while spinning around and trying to attack but he blocked with his katana and we stood there clashing weapons for awhile. The big man rushed me falling from the sky, I forced the slim guy back and he tried to slash at me fast… I flipped then rolled back dodging both him and the big guy. The big guy landed down on the ground with a big earthquake crackling and rumbling the surface. Some boulders from under the ground were headed my way I turned and started running for the wall, the slim guy and the big guy was running on each side of me. The big guy slashed at me first and I slid on the ground while getting up and still running, the slim guy swung below and I no hand front flipped over his thin sharp blade. I ran for the wall then jumped on it and spun off in a spiral kinda form while attempting many times to hit the slim man. But he was far to fast and skilled for that shit and blocked each time my Keyblade came around to hit him. I landed on my feet and took a knee… The big guy rushed me trailing his axe on the ground ripping through the pavement… He tried to catch me by swinging in an upward motion, I flipped back dodging the blade just in time to block the slim guys katana attack from behind. I stood on one hand while upside down slashing and attacking the slim man, the slim guy blocked out each attack and kicked me right side up. I landed on my feet and blocked out the big guy's axe while turning around sharply to clash swords with the slim guy.

The big guy swung his axe at the both of us, the slim guy and I jumped up at the same time while landing on his axe. He grabbed me by the back of the jacket and tossed me through the air… I went flying all the way into the 2nd district of Traverse Town. I landed on the ground in the middle of district 2 while looking around suspiciously.

Suddenly the slim man came falling from the sky to attempt some sorta braver attack. I rolled aside then stood up to attack but he blocked it and forced me back. The big guy landed in between us throwing his axe down and causing both the slim guy and me to fly backwards again like the matrix. I stood up with the Keyblade draw but I only had 1 card left attached to it. And the other ten in my deck satchel were magic cards!

" Oh shit…" I said to myself as the both of them rushed me again. I rushed them and swung at the slim guy knocking him off balance and using up my last attack card. I flipped back dodging the axe, while landing I put my Keyblade on my back like Cloud used to with his Buster Sword, then pulled out all 10 magic cards and attached each of them to my gloves 5 on left glove 5 on right. The both of them rushed me again, I leaned back like Neo dodging both the katana and the axe at the same time then jumped up to my feet I rose both of my hands casting Fire on each of them. The Fireball hit them but they rose their weapons to block they both flew back just afew steps. I jumped liked 20 feet into the air and the both of them followed me into the air. I flipped back while in mid air and fired a Thunder spell at the big first. He was struck by the bolt and landed on the ground with a big crash, the slim man kicked me and I went flying into the shoe store sign. I tried to reach for the Kingdom Key which was stick on my back but I had to remember I had no more attack cards to use.

The slim guy fell down with his katana ready to finish me but I rolled aside and raised my left hand to fire a Blizzard spell at him. He knocked it out of the way with his Katana and sliced down at me. I kept hopping back on my butt as he sliced at me. The big guy came from the sky with his axe crashing down on the side walk destroying it and causing me fly off of it and onto the lower level. The both of them jumped down to the lower level and attempted to stab me.

But suddenly Ifrit came from nowhere and used Meteor Strike to blast them both back. The both of them flew back like the Matrix and hit the fountain, upon hitting the fountain the both of them disappeared. I rolled over in exhaustion. I've never been so tired in my life… I rolled over on my stomach and covered my face breathing hard. I was then turned over into the light and found myself covered in kisses on my face and lips.

" Fira!" A familiar voice said that made me open my eyes. It was her, Utada she was awake and as beautiful as ever.

" Utada…your up" I said laughing abit and smiling the big smile.

" Fira I'm so glad your not dead" She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

Suddenly from behind Utada came Thunda. As Thunda walked over Ifrit growled ferociously…

" What do you want?" Utada asked while holding me in her arms. To my surprise Thunda drew back his Dark Keyblade and walked over to Utada. He moved Utada aside then picked me open putting my arm over his neck and carrying me.

" I seen the whole fight Fira… Volt and Jin make a horrid tag team and you were able to fend them off by yourself for this long?" He said. " I knew it wouldn't seem right if I helped you so I went to go and get your little girlfriend when I seen you were outta cards"

" How'd you know I was outta cards?" I asked him.

" I counted" He said as he carried up through the inn. Utada followed close beside Thunda and me as we both walked back to the red room he tossed me on the bed and stood against the wall while staring at me. Utada stepped in and sat on the bed beside me while wrapping her arm across my neck.

" I want to talk" Thunda said.

" About?" I asked.

" About this brother brother feud" Thunda replied.

" You want to end it" Utada said getting happy and standing up.

" No" He replied.

" Postpone until this is over I got ya" I replied.

" This time around Fira… Be ready…" Thunda said walking out of the room.

Utada and I stood silent as we both rested on the bed. Just when I was about to rest my eyes

" Fira" Utada started.

" Yea?" I replied opening my eyes again.

" Why do you and your brother fight?" She asked.

" Hmm… It started about 10years back when I was 6 years old… Across the street from us lived this girl named Penelope. She was an orphan whom had just moved in with her new family. She was criticized and hated at that home treated like a slave and had no friends" I said.

" That's horrible" Utada said.

" I know, Thunda noticed this and forced me to come over and play with her when her parents weren't there. All three of us had the best time playing and stuff… but then one day…" I said covering my hand with my face.

" Fira" Utada said.

" We made a promise amongst the stars one night, we all promised that we wouldn't let anyone hurt Penelope... about three weeks later… Penelope's adoptive father came home and started to hit Penelope for no reason. Thunda rushed over and so did I…We went in and Thunda started to actually fight Penelope's father… but I couldn't… I froze… Thunda kept calling to me to help him but I couldn't move I was paralyzed and afraid" I said as tears ran down the side of my face.

" Fira" Utada said again.

"I hate myself everyday for it… The time came for Penelope to move away and she told me that she didn't hate me and we were only so young… but I hated myself for it every single day. My brother refused to help or talk to me about anything." I finished. "I'm…I'm…nothing… I'm just a weakling"


	25. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the titled games in this fic.

Chapter: Time to save the world!

Narrator: Fira

I walked out of the room with my head looming low. I am just a weakling after all…

" Fira!" A voice called out in the hallway. I turned around to see it was Kiako, Kuro, Avalon and Raithu they all came running over to me.

" Fira san your still alive!" Kiako said punching me playfully in the shoulder. I smiled half heartily. Her punches hurt got dammit I'll have to tell her about that…

" Yea still in one piece" I replied.

" I heard about what you did to save me…I just wanna say thanks" Kuro said actually cracking a smile. Which was rare in some cases.

" No prob…" I replied.

" So Fira, what happened to you after you fell down that mountain?" Raithu asked.

" Huh? Oh well I was knocked out for like a day down there" I said rubbing my head. " Then King Mickey, Riku and Betha found me"

" Oh…are you okay man?" Raithu asked.

" Yea just fine" I said.

" Good to hear Fira," Avalon said stepping forth. I still remembered what he did to me back on Gagazet and I'll never forget it. " Listen Fira, I'm sorry about what happened back there… I seen the ice went to crackling and I didn't say anything because I wanted you out of the way"

" But for what?" I asked. " We're all on the same side"

" I know…it's just that everyone liked you and the girls paid more attention to you then to me" Avalon said. " But what I've learned when I faced Felix is that…it's not all about attention it's about coming together as a team to help get the hell outta this mess… I guess I learned the hard way, sorry man"

" Forget about it" I said in an Italian kinda voice.

" Hehe…So what are we gonna do now?" Kiako asked.

" You guys go back inside with the others and think up a storm I dunno what we can do now but I reckon we can think of something if we all put our heads together" I said.

" Yea" Everyone responded at the same time. They all turned around and headed for the green room in the back where the others were.

" Uh Kuro um I have something to ask you" I said walking up to her.

" Yea?" She said turning around and crossing her arms to her chest.

" Uh do you think I'm weak?" I asked.

" Weak huh?…hmmm…well I haven't given that much thought… your kinda strong, yea you're a pretty good fighter. You saved our lives after all in Zanarkand" She replied.

" So I'm not weak?" I asked.

" No way what gave you that crazy idea baka…now I have to go you coming back here to brain storm too?" She asked.

" I'll catch up thanks" I said sort of bowing my head to her. She turned off and walked away, Utada came outside the door and stared at me for awhile.

" I hope you heard her" Utada said turning away from me. " Your not weak Fira your strong…we wouldn't have gotta this far without you after all you ARE the Keyblade master" She said turning around and smiling. She walked over to me and took my hand.

"Now come on we have to think of a plan to save this world and ours" She said pulling me along.

(In the room)

"Okay so Felix's plan is to break the barrier between this world and yours?" Yuffie asked Utada.

" Yea, we heard him ourselves he's planing to engulf our world in darkness by pouring the heartless through some sort of gateway" Utada replied.

" I don't think we should be worried about what he's planning we should be worried about getting up there and kicking his butt ya" Kid Wakka said.

" Yea…no Gummi ship we know can get up there" Tifa said.

" What if we build a super Gummi that can take us beyond the stars" Kiako said pointing up at the ceiling.

" That would take months…. and time is of the essence Kiako" King Mickey said.

We all stood cramped in the room suggesting things and throwing them into a big fat thinking crap pile.

" Wait guys I've got it!" I said jumping up.

" Well tell us… and it better not be bullshit either" Barret said.

" We can travel through Darkness" I said.

" Hmm…that's not a bad idea" Thunda said.

" What?" Everyone else said at the same time.

" Darkness… We can use our darkness cards to teleport inside Hollow Bastion" I said.

" But there is one problem Fira" Avalon said standing up." How do you suppose we fight Felix if we're all bummed out from Dark Fatigue?"

" Well that's just it… Darkness only brings Fatigue when you've used it all up" I replied.

" So all we have to do is change back before the Dark Gauge drops to 0" Raithu added.

" Right" I said.

" So only those with darkness cards can go" Yuffie asked.

" I'm afraid so…Which only means you eight can go" Leon said getting up off of the wall.

" We'll be building the Gummi ship as fast we can to catch up with you guys" King Mickey said.

" Okay…come on guys time to go save the world!" I shouted.

(Outside of the inn)

Everyone stood outside to watch us.

"One thing Fira, I look out for myself if I'm in trouble don't bother to help me and I follow my own orders" Thunda said. I only looked back at him with determination.

" Just don't die" I replied.

We all rose our darkness cards and we all transformed into something dark. I looked back at all of the dark creatures. Kiako looked like herself only as a heartless cat girl with yellow glowing eyes and long claws. Kuro looked like a 6foot tall walking black pheonix, Avalon looked like a dark Egyptian Ferro, Raithu was a black knight with long blood red hair and dark glowing eyes, Betha still looked the same, Thunda still looked the same and Utada looked like a zombie with a blue flame floating over her head.

" To(To) Control your Darkness(Control your Darkness) You must (You must) Keep ahold on yourself(Keep ahold on yourself)" I said as we all raised our hands high up.

" Good luck" Tifa said just seconds before we disappeared. In an instant we were in the Hollow Bastion Chapel where Sora faced off with Maleficent.

" Everyone(Everyone)" I said turning around and transforming back. By the time I turned around everyone except Betha and Thunda had returned back to their normal selves. " Let's go and kick some ass" I said.

Everyone nodded then we ran off to the side door that led to the main room. We ran into the room where Utada and the others were subjected to Felix's menacing experiment. There was no one in the room, it was empty.

"What's going on…no one's here" Kuro said as we all walked in.

" COME OUT FELIX AND FACE DEFEAT!" Kiako said punching the air.

" Face defeat hahahahahahahaha…don't make me laugh…you fools are just as worthless as an old gum wrapper… Volt, Jin!" Felix's voice echoed through the room. Suddenly the two guys I was fighting in traverse town appeared and we all drew our weapons.

The both of them just stood there then they started to slowly float in the air. The both of them combined in one big black tornado and when the black smoke cleared standing before us was one huge viral heartless dragon with two heads. We all stood back abit but for only that second we were intimidated…

Behind the dragon I spotted a matellic pearly white figure floating in the background with cards floating around him like he was some sorta god or something. I knew it was Felix! The metallic figure turned around and floated into the dark keyhole.

"You won't get away!" I shouted running under the dragon's feet.

"FIRA!" Utada shouted trying to catch up with me but was stopped by the dragon's huge tail.

" Utada!" I shouted turning around.

" NO GO FIRA…YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP HIM!" Utada shouted dodging the dragon's spit fire. " I BELIEVE IN YOU" I shook my head and turned to run into the keyhole.

I ran and dove straight into the Keyhole after Felix! I found myself in an endless void of Darkness just floating there. It was cool flying and everything but I don't have time to be amused. I drew my Keyblade and started to float through the dark space.

" FIRA!" A voice shouted.

The voice itself was powerful enough to send me flying back. Suddenly a giant version of the metallic being I saw formed infront of me. He was the size of the statue of liberty…

" FIRA…THE KEYBLADE MASTER WE FINALLY MEET" Felix said.

" Oh so your Felix huh?" I said pointing my Keyblade at him.

" YES, AND AS YOU CAN SEE FIRA I AM ON THE BRIG OF REALIZING THE DREAM… DO YOU SEE THAT?" He shouted pointing up to a big white light in the sky of the dark room. " DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS? IT IS THE DOORWAY TO EARTH"

" What….. Earth?" I said lowering the keyblade.

" YES OUR WORLD, THAT IS THE LAST BARRIER ONCE I BREAK IT… THE HEARTLESS WILL SWALLOW THAT WORLD MAKING ME LORD OF BOTH THIS AND THE NEXT WORLD" Felix laughed evilly. "FIRA I HAVE A PROPESITION FOR YOU… YOU JOIN ME AND WORK ALONG SIDE ME AS MY KNIGHT AND I WILL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU DESIRE"

" Hahaha…man are you full of it… Listen Felix I already have everything I want. I have good friends, an intelligent and beautiful girlfriend and I even got to travel around the Final Fantasy World I got to live the dream any 16 year old dreamed of" I said. " Besides I've seen what you do to your employees changing them to dragons and shit… and I've got to say I like being human"

" HOW ABOUT BEING DEAD!" The huge version of Felix disappeared and the normal sized one appeared. An invisible force then blew me back sending me flying through the darkness... "YOU SHOULD HAVE JOINED ME FIRA"

" I should have finished you off by now!" I shouted flying towards him with my keyblade drawn with five attack cards attached to it. I swung my Keyblade at him and he rose a barrier to block out my attack he then rose one hand and a card arose off of his body. Suddenly a herd of meteor came falling down from above I flew around, blocked and dodged the meteors. When the meteors cleared Felix appeared behind me, Suddenly I found I couldn't move and my body dropped I was no longer floating I was falling through the darkness. Using every ounce of strength I had I had… I flew up again and with the kingdom key I rushed Felix clashing my Keyblade with his Barrier.

" Heh you just don't know when to give up!" Felix said suddenly he shot a dark laser right through my body that left no scar but it damaged me beyond belief. I then fell again this time I didn't have the strength to get back up.

" AHHHHHHH!" I shouted as fell through dark clouds. Is this it? IS this… the end for me?

I closed my eyes as images of Kiako, Kuro, Avalon, Raithu and Utada rolled through my head. Adventures, conversations… My friends…

" FIRA I BELIEVE IN YOU"

(Author's Note: IT'S OOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN NNOOOOOOWWWWW!)

(Song: Simple and Clean, fast version)

I opened my eyes and stopped myself from falling. I pulled out my deck of cards and dropped them out of my hands and into the darkness. I myself was covered in blue aura from top to bottom and my eyes glen of light. I flew up cutting through the darkness at super speed. I rose up to Felix's level and floated there as eight long blue aura tentacles arose from my back like wings. They kept me propelled through the air.

" Ah back for more eh?" Felix said turning around the cards around him cycled him really fast then stopped like a slot machine. " Take this… Dark Firaga" A giant black ball of fire rushed me. I drew the Kingdom Keyblade which turned into the Ultima Weapon Key when it was engulfed in the light blue aura. I rose the keyblade and sliced it in half.

"Huh that's impossible!" Felix shouted. " Demon Sleight Virus Attack" Suddenly he combined about 50 cards together and a swarm of heartless grabbed me and engulfed me in darkness. While they grabbed me in the center of darkness I clapped the palms of my hands together creating a Light wave of energy that destroyed all of the heartless.

"Felix your plot, your selfish game to take over the world is over" I said raising the Ultima Weapon keyblade and pointing it at the light above. The Ultima Weapon Keyblade shot about 10 curling golden lasers at the light and just like that the hole disappeared.

I rushed Felix with the Ultima Weapon ready,

"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Felix shouted putting up dark barriers. I sliced through the darkness and then with one huge upper slash I cut Felix in half. "BUT I AM…THE CHOSEN ONE…" He said disappearing into particles.

(Song: Simple and Clean, Slow Version baby)

I dropped the keyblade as I slowly turned back to my original self, the light blue aura disappeared completely leaving me normal. And the Ultima Weapon disappeared turning back to the Kingdom Key. I floated there right side up on my back with closed eyes and a calm mind. I did it… No…we did we saved the world, well both worlds. I picked the keyblade up, there is one last thing to do before we all celebrate with ice cream and have one hell of a time.

I rose my keyblade to the Key hole that just appeared. The Keyblade shot out a blue laser that locked the keyhole once and for all. With that I dropped the keyblade and the Kingdom Key disappeared into particles just as I started to… My legs started to disappear slowly then my hands. I looked up as I saw myself turning into nothing then laid back and closed my eyes….

" Good bye world, looks like I won't get to party after all… Sayonara guys, Kiako…Kuro…Raithu…Avalon… you too Utada… good bye and…STAY HAPPY!" I smiled.

(Third Person POV)

Fira's being disappeared completely into the darkness. Outside however the battle was won and everyone was tired from the dragon fight. When it finally fell and disappeared from the sky fell the Keyblade. It fell down and hit the stairs slowly knocking from footstep to footstep hitting the ground with a chingling sound.

" The keyblade" Utada said running over and picking the Keyblade up. " Fira…Fira!" She jumped up on her feet and rushed the giant keyhole with the Keyblade in hand. The Keyhole was gone and nothing was there but empty wires and pipes.

"OPEN…Open the keyhole" Utada said in tears as she rose the keyblade to the vacant spot. The keyhole wouldn't open.

" No way he's stuck in there!" Avalon said.

" Damn you Fira!" Thunda shouted punching the vacant spot where the keyhole used to be.

" Oh no…" Betha said covering her mouth in tears.

" Fira's gone" Kiako said looking down as her cat ears lowered.

" DON'T SAY THAT YOU!" Utada said jacking her up as she cried. Utada dropped to her knees as cried in Kiako's shirt.

King Mickey and the others came busting through the door. To spot everyone having won the battle look as though the world itself had come to an end.

" The task has been complete" Riku said crossing his arms to his chest.

With that a giant blue glowing ring appeared over head. Kiako was the first to lift off, then Kuro, then Raithu, then Avalon, Thunda, Betha and Utada.

" What's happening!" Kiako struggled.

"We're going back!" Kuro said. "Back to our world back home"

" But I don't wanna go!" Kiako struggled. " We made so much friends here"

" You idiot we've been traveling to get home anyway!" Kuro replied.

" Finally I'll get home" Avalon said crossing his arms to his chest as he was the first to fly in and disappear.

" Hmph I feel like we've only just been hear a day or two" Raithu said flying in.

" Bye King Mickey, Aerith, Cid,Squall, Yuffie everybody!" Kiako waved as she disappeared. Kuro did a silent wave and disappeared shortly after kiako.

" Well this is the end, how am I gonna explain to mom about Fira?" Thunda said slapping his forhead.

"How are you gonna explain to your mom about you? You've been reported dead silly" Betha said as the two of them disappeared into the white light.

" This is where my journey ends, Fira... will I ever see you again?" Utada asked as she disappeared.

They arose off of the ground slowly turning into white spirits as they're beings turned bursted off into tiny pyroflies... With that the heroes were gone and so was the keyhole of light.

" We may be apart but we'll never forget..." Riku said.

" The 7 heroes" Mickey said.

Squall walking over to the keyblade and picking it up. "!" Suddenly the keyblade disappeared out of Squalls hands just as it did many times before. "What?" The entire crowd of Final Fantasy and Disney characters said.

" The keyblade is suspose to remain powerless due to the keyblade master missing" Aerith said.

" Your right but then where did it go? Unless..." Leon placed his hand on his forehead and sort of smiled while looking at the others. They all smiled back at him with the same look.

(In the Twilight)

Avalon, Utada,Kiako, Kuro, Raithu, Betha and Thunda were floating in a void of pure light.

" Man... this goodbye stuff really kills me" Avalon said.

" I'm gonna miss you guys" Kiako cried. " Even you ya pervert" She said slapping Avalon over the head.

" It's been fun" Raithu smiled as he shook Avalon's hand.

"Like wise" Avalon said back.

" Yea and we're really sorry for going on evil on you guys" Betha said.

" It's okay" Utada smiled.

"Utada it's been a pleasure fighting by your side" Raithu bowed.

" Same here" Utada bowed back.

" Yea it's been funlittle shorty"Avalon waved just before Utada punchedhim in the nose.

" So will we ever see eachother again?" Betha said looking around.

" Although we'll be spreadfar apart our hearts will stillremain as one" Thunda said putting his hand in. Kiako, Kuro, Raithu, Avalon and Betha put there hands in as well." As for you Fira...ya little nut...Where ever you are be safe and take care of yourself little bro"

"Bye bye Fira kun" Kiako said.

" Later Fira" Kuro said.

" Yea yea iightpeace out Fira" Avalon said.

"Goodbye Fira and thanks" Bethabowed.

"Salutations my good friend" Raithu said.

"I'll always love you" Utada said.

"We have you to thank forour freedom from this world"

With that a giant lightflashed and the six of them disappeared in a bright flash and they took off like shooting stars in differentdirections.

(White Light flashes)

Utada's eyes slowly openedand she looked around to find herself lying on her bed wearing hercloths from the...other world. Spreaded around her body were the cards sheused in combat and lying at her side was the staff sheused to cast spells and fightviral heartless.She sat up and looked around.

" I'm...back home" She said looking around. She jumped and placed a foot down on the floor her foot landed down onher skateboard and she slipped right back onto the bed again, when she hit the covers the cards from all around her flew up then slowly sailed to thefloor from the air. She stared at the cards as they danced through the air as if they had lives of their own. One card landed on her face the card was golden with a white line running through it. She picked itoff of her face and stared at it...The card held a picture ofFira sittind down on the beach with Utada beside him, Kiako and Kuro behind them, Kiako showing a peacesignright along with Kuro. Avalonwith his hand resting on Kiako's headgiving a thumbs up and a wink, Raithu standingbeside Kuro holding his swordwith both hands like a knight, Thundawith his arms crossed in the back and Betha with her arms folded around Thunda's neck. Theyall were on the beach on Destiny Island.It was funny because she didn't remember taking this picture. She held the card in both hands and placed it over her heart as hot tears rolled down her gentle cheeks.

:Song Play: Simple and Clean

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said

(Shows Fira walking on a dirt road in the middle of a grassy field)

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

(As he walkes along the road as Mickey, Donald and Goofy runs past him... Fira stops abit then waves as they leave the screen to them, he then continues walking)

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

(It starts to turn dusk and the sun sets and it shows Fira still walking, Yuna, Rikku and Paine infront of Fira and strikes a YRP pose then runs off)

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

(It turns dark and Fira is still walking, Eiko, Vivi, Bambi, Simba, Genie, Mushu and Tinker Bell march in a parade with Eiko leading with a baton in her hand, Fira stops and watches the parade while laughing and pointing at them)

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

(It's still dark and now the stars are out bright shows Fira still walking, shows Unknown guys waving to Fira and Fira waves back as he passes them)

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

(Music stops and it shows Fira finally stopping to look up...Shows Fira staring at a giant unknown city)

Author's Note: well YA this is how 7 of the Heart was suppose to truly end, their sacrafice and fighitng wasn't in vain. They were able to return home but Fira was cursed to stay back in that world due to keyblade. I had typed this secret ending before I wrote the other one, I sort of didn't feel like deleting this one so I moved it aside and went with my other idea. I dunno why I waited this long to reveal something like this but every time I looked at the ending to 7oH I'd feel as if it wasn't finished off right... now it is he he.


End file.
